


Oof

by Bellafics



Category: Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, As I continue, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad Sex, Bad Succubus, Blushing and more blushing, But I can't promise I won't take it down a darker path for no reason, Cuddles, Friends With Benefits, Honestly I'm not really sure what I'm doing with this story or where I'm trying to take it, I guess I'll make more tags, I had more tags but I accidentally deleted them so whoops, I just keep doing it, I put rape/non-con just in case, Inconsistent Character Portrayals, It's meant to be a rom-com, Kissing, Maybe - Freeform, Not sure if this should be an explicit series, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Relationship Talk, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Sex Demon, Shameless Smut, Showers, Slow Burn, So please heed the warning as some situations might be a little borderline, Succubus Reader, Toxicity to some, Vaginal Sex, but the tags say what you need to know, commitment issues, reader has anxiety, supernatural characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 44,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellafics/pseuds/Bellafics
Summary: (I, obviously, own nothing.)After years of adjusting to the life of a sex-demon, you still suck at picking up men. You're bad at flirting, clumsy and have no motivation to keep up the life style you need to survive.When your roommate, Axel's, old high school friends come back into town, you meet the amazing Zack Fair. He's charming, funny and so very attractive, but monogamy and succubae don't really mix. When he worms his way into your life, you have to decide if you're going to use every weapon in your repelling-men arsenal to keep him away, or actually try to love someone for once.
Relationships: Axel (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader (Plantonic), Zack Fair/Reader
Comments: 30
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please feel free to give me criticism. I'm not really sure where this story will go, so you're just as confused as I am. This is my first story on this site, so I'm not 1000% on formatting. If this comes out weird, I'll try my best to fix it. 
> 
> Oh, and you are _____. That's your name. Cute, right?

You panted, placing a hand beside the doorframe to steady yourself as you swayed dizzily. You raised a hand and knocked slowly on the red door. Paint chipping along the sides, handle rusty. 

The door opened mid-knock. Your fist followed through and you fell fully. 

Strong arms grabbed you by the waist quickly, steadying you as you regained your balance. 

“Struck out again?” An amused breath tickled the hairs on you ear. 

“Fuck off.” You grumbled, annoyed. 

“You mean “Fuck me”?” The voice chuckled, already guiding you to the bedroom. 

“Asshole.” You huffed, walking with him. 

“I mean, alright. To bed you go then.” He mused, pushing you so you plopped on the bed. 

You stared up at him through dizzy eyes. He was handsome. Always handsome. And arrogant. Striking, long red hair. Tattoos under his emerald eyes that only he could pull off. Nice body, too, and hung like a bull. 

Too bad he was terrible in bed. 

“Nooo,” You rolled your eyes, “Axel, please have sex with me.” You said, flatly. No enthusiasm. 

He threw a blanket over you. “I can’t fuck you when I know you don’t want me. It feels weird. I don’t like it.” He pouted. 

You sighed, pushing the blanket aside. “Axel, you know I think you’re hot. It’s just that you’re bad in bed.” 

Axel dropped his jaw in offense, “_____ that’s rude! What the fuck! I am not bad in bed.” 

You squinted your eyes and decided to let your short dress work for you. Dragging up your legs and spreading them revealing no panties, you bit your lip and gave him a challenging look. “Prove it.” 

He stared between your legs before taking his shirt off and simultaneously kicking off his gym shorts. “Ok fine, but only because you asked so nicely.”  
~

You sat against the bed frame, blanket up to your chest, staring awkwardly around the room. Axel sat next to you, calculating in his head. 

“Well, I mean, I feel much better.” You offered, trying to make him feel better. 

“Was it the tongue?” He questioned. 

You cringed. “Axel-“

“The thumb?” He turned to you. 

“It was fine.” You lied. 

“It was the thumb.” 

You looked him in the eyes. “Axel, you’ve saved my life countless times now. I’m a sex demon who sucks at picking up men. I’m lucky to have someone so willing to have sex with me when I’m on the verge of death.” 

“Ugh, you make it sound like I’m taking advantage.” He groaned. 

“Well, maybe I’m the one taking advantage of you. Because if you don’t fuck me, I’ll die- Oh- Oh shit! Axel, am I-“

“NO. Fucking hell, _____, no. Shut up.” He cut her off exasperated. “We’ve discussed this. You are not taking advantage of me. You’re hot. I enjoy fucking you. The question here is why don’t you enjoy fucking me.” He tapped his chin. 

You felt bad. If you weren’t so starving you would have never bruised his playboy ego so much. “Axel, I don’t know why I said that. You’re perfectly,” You struggled to lie, “good in bed.” 

He threw a pillow at you, “Oh, don’t struggle to compliment me.” 

“I’m not!” You lied, “Axel, seriously, you’re a hero among men. You could have just let me die just then, but instead you fucked me. A true hero.” You cringed at yourself. 

Axel stared at you. He burst into a fit of laughter. “You’re so full of shit.” He hit your arm lightly and cuddled onto your lap. “Why didn’t you ever tell me I sucked in bed? Now I’m having all these flashbacks of all the times someone walked out on me for some unexplained or bullshit reason.” 

You sighed. “You really have helped, you know. Seriously, you’ve saved my life a lot. I’m a really bad sex-demon. A starving sex-demon can get into a lot of shitty situations. You’ve always helped me out and you don’t take advantage. Ever. I don’t want to shit on your sex-skills. You getting off is all I need to live, so why complain.”

Axel scrunched his nose. “_____, don’t do that. Sex is supposed to be fun. This should have been a good, friendly fuck that leaves you walking funny and me feeling like a champ. I don’t want to just get off and leave you feeling like you’ve… fulfilled your sex-demon obligation to eat. It should make you feel good. You should enjoy it.”

You looked at him and suddenly things felt very serious. “I do enjoy it.” You tried to convince him.

“Bullshit.” 

“Hey! Axel! I do. Sometimes. I enjoy it. It’s just a lot of pressure. If I don’t have sex, I die, and it’s not like my pleasure is factored in. If you don’t get off, I don’t eat. If I don’t get off, I just don’t get off.” You defended. 

He looked you in the eye. “Have you ever noticed-“ He stopped himself. “Never mind.” 

You shoved him lightly in your lap. “Hey, come on. Have I ever noticed what?” 

He smirked. “Have you ever noticed that I’m really good at picking up sex partners while you’re really bad and I’m, apparently, really bad in bed, while you’re really good?”

Your brow perked up. “I’m good in bed?” 

Axel rolled his eyes, “You’re literally engineered to be good in bed, _____. You’re a sex demon. They’re all gorgeous and amazing at sex.”

You grinned and shrugged. “I guess.” 

He sat up. “You know what? Let’s go out Friday.” 

You gave him a look. “Where?” You hated partying, clubbing or any scenario that would typically be a sex-demons’ dream. 

Axel smiled. “Be ready at 8, Friday. You have to go now, it’s mandatory. You hurt my feelings with all your “You’re shit in bed” talk.” 

“I’M SORRY!” You groaned. 

“I’m still hot, though, right?” He faux whined. 

You giggled. “Of course.” 

He yawned and sat up, before hopping off the bed. “Alright. Shower time.” He made no moves to cover himself. His muscular, nude body was in full view. 

You tried to look away but couldn’t resist eye-fucking his form and perfect ass. 

He whipped around to catch you in the act before you could pretend to be doing something else. “Yeah. I think watching you eye-bang me makes up for your hurtful words.” 

You snorted. “So, I don’t have to go out Friday?” 

“Fuck no! You’re not getting out of this.” He laughed as he closed the bathroom door behind him.  
You slumped back down onto the bed and rubbed your temples. 

You never wanted to be a sex-demon. A succubus. It sucked. If you didn’t have sex at least once a week, you’d die. But that was just the limit. To feel healthy and strong you had to have sex more than that. And most times sucked. A lot was with Axel, but you couldn’t rely on him too much. Having sex with a succubus was literally having your energy drained. You only turned to him if you couldn’t make it work with anyone else. 

You remembered when you’d met. You hit on him terribly one night at a sleezy bar and he took you home, amused, and horny. 

It was awful, but until now, you both decided it was just the awkward first time, stranger fuck.  
Somehow, you really hit it off in the most platonic way possible. Axel was your best friend now. You’d lived together for a year now and had fessed up about your sex-demon origins ages ago. 

You sighed, thinking about your relationship with Axel and how weird it was, but for you two, it worked.  
“You wasting all the hot water?” You yelled over the sounds of streaming water. 

“No,” He said through gargles of water, sounding completely unconvincing. 

You rolled your eyes and hopped off the bed nude and entered the bathroom. 

“_____!” Axel squealed covering himself on instinct, before dropping his arms, not caring. 

“I KNOW YOU’RE WASTING THE HOT WATER!” 

“Ok, fine, but it feels so nice.” He moaned, unapologetic, basking in the hot water.

“Fucker.” You pushed your way into the shower and enjoyed the hot water together.


	2. Bright Blue Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel can't hold his alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad with chapter names, but I'm even worse at chapter summaries, so double negative. Which is a positive. So. Math. 
> 
> Anyways, again let me know what you think. I know the chapters are quite short at the moment, so my bad.

Orders flew at you from every direction. Your nightly drowsiness began to kick in and you were beginning to feel drained and a bit disoriented.

“Barkeep! Another!” Axel slammed his empty glass down on the table dramatically. After rough days at work like today, Axel liked to join you to your place of employment, so he could get hammered and not have to pay for a ride home. 

You rolled your eyes, groaning as you thought about how annoying it was going to be to drive him home in his hot-rod, speedster car. You could drive him home in your car, but he would just about die if he knew his car was sitting outside your shady place of work all night. 

You replaced his drink with water and slid it to him quickly, handling the other orders with as much grace you could muster in your exhaustion. 

“Axel! Hey!” 

You turned around to see the most perfection you’d ever seen embodied in one human being in your life. It was a bit dramatic, but you were tired and constantly horny, being a sex-demon and all. 

The Adonis had strikingly blue eyes and nearly black hair. His skin was pale, but he was tall and muscular. His features were lit with a bright smile as he slapped Axel on the shoulder. A friendly gesture. They knew each other. 

“Zack?” Axel slurred, scrunching his nose. 

“Whoa,” Zack chuckled, leaning away from Axel’s drunk breath, “You alright there? Are you gonna need a ride home?” 

You slid over slightly stumbling, feeling much less tired, but incapable of being less clumsy. “It’s alright. I-I’ve got him.” 

Zack’s eyes slid over you and he smiled again. “You sure you want to do that? He gets kind of handsy when he drinks.” He chuckled as Axel slammed his forehead on the counter. 

You laughed. “Yeah, I know. I’m his roommate.” 

Zack’s eyes flicked for a moment with nearly invisible disappointment, but he easily covered it, “Oh really? I didn’t know Axel was capable of having a girlfriend.” 

You eyed him thoughtfully. He was so pretty. “N-not girlfriend. Just roommate.” You mentally slapped yourself for stuttering. 

Zack sat down at the counter. “That must be… interesting.” He struggled to find the words. 

“Yeah, he can be an ass, but we make it work,” You said, chuckling too hard, “So how do you know Axel?” You asked before turning to the sounds of other patrons trying to get your attention. You groaned. “Uh, sorry.” 

“No no, it’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” Zack smiled lightly, scratching the back of his head. “You’re working, I shouldn’t be bugging you.” 

“Not at all. It’s not a bugger-I mean bother,” Patrons yelled for you again and you sighed before shooting him an apologetic look and turned around to get to work. You were off in an hour. Patrons were starting to head out. You just had to get through this last rush. 

You made and served several drinks before things slowed down again and you were able to return. 

Axel seemed to have sobered up slightly. He was chatting with Zack. You looked between them slightly nervous. 

It’s not like you could do anything with him. You weren’t about to have a one-night stand with Axel’s friend, and you didn’t date. Having sex drained the other person. You were essentially stealing their energy, so a monogamous relationship wasn’t really in the cards for you. It didn’t stop you from being nervous around him though. And you still felt that glimmer of hope. You sighed to yourself a little too loud. 

“Bored?” Axel snorted as the duo looked up at you. 

You blushed, “No, sorry. Tired.” You yawned convincingly. You really were tired. You recentered yourself. “I see you’ve managed to sober up a bit.” 

He shrugged, taking another sip of his water. “Zack, here, just moved back into town with a bunch of our other friends from high school. They all work for that battle-something company.” He sounded much less sober than he looked. 

“SOLDIER,” Zack corrected, “And it looks like we’re here to stay.” His eyes flicked to you. 

“Oh,” You said awkwardly, fumbling with your dish rag, “That’s great. I didn’t even know Axel had friends. Besides me, of course.” 

Zack laughed and Axel rolled his eyes. You watched Zack laugh. He had such a great laugh. It was genuine and charming. A deep, belly laugh. You smiled lightly, biting you lip until you saw Axel staring at you curiously. It quickly became a knowing look as he recognized your interest and he smirked.

“Say, Zack?” Axel began, “Why don’t you-“

“Man, I knew I forgot something!” You interrupted unconvincingly, “I’ll be right back.” You darted away desperate for something to do. You weren’t entirely sure what Axel would have said, but it was never good when he started scheming. He had that look in his eyes, like he was about to try to help, but was going to end up fucking everything up. 

You served a few more customers and hid in the back room for a while. It was 5 minutes until closing time. Maybe Zack had left. Maybe Axel fell off his stool and got a concussion. You couldn’t avoid it much longer. 

“Hey, _____,” Giles, your manager popped up behind you as you pretended to sort out boxes. 

You turned and smiled fakely, hoping he hadn’t noticed you were currently doing absolutely no work, “Yes?”

“You’re good to go. I need to do some stuff, so I’ll close up tonight. Your roommate looks like he needs to go home anyways.” He smiled, patting you on the back.

You groaned grabbing your things. Men scared you. Not all men. Just the charming, likable men. Men that made you think about ice skating and movies and ice cream. Babies and marriage and love. You knew those things were never going to happen for you. Sex was too closely tied to relationships. You shook your head. Axel knew this. Axel was your friend. He wasn’t going to do anything he knew you would hate or get you hurt. Right? You took a breath. 

“Yeah, so come over tomorrow night?” Axel patted his friend on the back. “We’ve got an incredible horror movie selection. It’ll be great.” 

“Yeah, sounds great. We need to go out and meet up with everyone else, too, soon.” Zack smiled. He saw you walk in, “Get everything sorted out?”

You stared, before remembering you needed to say something. You blinked, “Right, yeah. All sorted. Now I just need to get this idiot home.” You hissed the word “idiot” at Axel and they both chuckled. 

“You need some help?” Zack stood up. He probably didn’t mean to, but he flexed his strong arms as he prepared to hoist Axel’s arm around his shoulder, and you gulped.

“No,” You said quickly, “I-I’ll be alright.” You rounded the counter, securing your bag around your shoulder and tugged on Axel’s arm.  
Axel slipped and crashed into you dramatically causing you to trip. 

“Fuck Axel,” You groaned as your ass hit the sticky floor. “You’re such a-“ 

You lifted your head up to see Zack was knelt down in front of you, holding a hand out to help you up. You stared at him. Fuck, his eyes are so blue.

“You alright?” 

You grabbed his hand and let him help you up. His fucking eyes. Wow. You stood standing in front of him for a second, holding his hands, before you jerked them away. “Yeah, all good.” 

“I’m just going to help you get him to the car, alright?” He asked, but he already had Axel standing with his arm around his shoulders. 

He began walking out with him. Axel turned to you behind Zack’s back and smirked. You rolled your eyes and followed them out. 

You helped Zack with the backdoor so he could toss Axel in the car. 

You stood awkwardly with Zack for a few seconds. 

“I don’t think I asked your name?” He smiled. 

He really was gorgeous. You sighed. “_____.” 

“_____,” He tested the name on his tongue and your knees felt weak. “Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you tomorrow night.”

“Well, that’s really Axel’s thing.” You excused quickly, trying to get out of it. You were such an awful liar. It was painfully obvious. 

“Oh,” Zack smiled lightly, but disappointed. He took the hint, easily. “Alright. Well, it was nice meeting you.” He stretched a hand out. You shook it. “Drive safe.”

“You, too.” As he walked away you felt disappointed. It could never be. You knew that. But it didn’t stop it from sucking. It had to be this way, though. He was too pretty. Too charming and nice and humble. Or so he appeared. You didn’t know him well, but you were already inventing his perfect persona in your mind. 

It wasn’t worth the risk. It wasn’t worth the pain. 

“Zack,” you called out to him. He turned around, curiously. “Well, maybe I’ll try to convince Axel to let me hang around tomorrow.” You twisted the toes of your shoes against the gravel of the parking lot nervously.

Zack smiled at you. He knew you were nervous. He knew Axel would have no issue with you hanging around. You could feel it. He didn’t mention it. He just said, “I’ll see you tomorrow night, then.” 

You blushed again as he smiled at you and wanted to bury yourself. A grown woman, and a sex demon, should not be blushing at simple conversation. This was embarrassing. 

You didn’t say anything as you slipped in Axel’s speedster car and watched Zack walk to his car through the rear-view mirror. 

“Hey, _____, if you fuck him and he’s better than me, can you lie to me?” Axel spoke, but his mouth was pressed against the leather back seat, so it sounded slobbery and mumbled. 

You rolled your eyes and reached back to slap the shit out of him. “Axel, look what you did! He’s coming over tomorrow! Are you insane?” You fumed. 

“OW, FUCK _____, Stop it,” He whacked your hands away as you re-situated yourself in the driver’s seat. “You literally gave yourself an out and then invited yourself back. As far as I'm concerned, that's not my fault. Also, you don't have to fuck him. It's not mandatory. So, fuck, calm down.”

“I-,” You huffed, “He looked so disappointed when I tried to make excuses. I-I mean, how can you deny those bright blue eyes? I mean, you saw me staring at him. He’s so handsome and strong. I was practically swooning. He seems like a good person, too. I’m just afraid, you know? I know I just met him, and I know nothing about him, but I swear my heart skipped a beat when I saw him. It was like a scene from a movie and when I just talked to him, it made me blush. I never blush. I’m a fucking sex demon. It made me happy and bashful and hopeful even. I’m just so terrified of developing feelings for anyone, Axel. It’s just too painful.” You bit your lip, surprising yourself when you realized tears were brimming. 

Axel snored against the leather seat.

You whipped your head around and gaped at him, completely knocked out, laying across the backseat of his car. 

Your eye twitched as you stuck the key in the ignition and turned the car on, reversing mercilessly out of the parking spot so he slid straight off the seat and slammed into the floor

“FUCK _____!”


	3. Dorito Bags Are Hard to Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to the literal one person who reads this. This is so incredibly late. I'm a student and it's hard to write when you have so many other things you need to do. 
> 
> Please don't be afraid to point out errors or give me tips!

You paced around the kitchen fighting a bag of Doritos, willing it to open. You furrowed your brows and yanked on either end of the bag with all your strength. The bag burst open and the majority of the Dorito triangles spilled onto the floor. You only managed to save about 3, before staring at the floor and groaning. 

“Nervous?” Axel grabbed your attention. He leaned up against the wall, shirtless after his shower. An amused smirk perked up the edges of his lips as he watched you bend over to clean the mess you made. 

“Shut up.” You rolled your eyes, dumping the tainted Doritos into the trash can. “The bag was just being a dick.” 

“Right.” He watched you clean. You ignored him for a second, thinking he’d go away after a while. He didn’t. 

You flicked your hair out of your face and glared at him. “What?” 

He rose his hands defensively and shrugged. “Nothing. It’s just interesting.” He mused, glancing at his fingernails nonchalantly. 

You didn’t want to play his games today, but you couldn’t resist. “Spit it out, Axel.” You huffed. 

“You shaved your legs.” Axel eyed you curiously.

“Yes.” You deadpanned. “And?” 

“I wonder what else you shaved in preparation for tonight.”

You tried not to show any reaction, “Axel, it’s nothing. It’s aesthetic. I just want to make a good impression on the one other friend you have.” You stuck your tongue out at him. 

“Ok, alright, fine. It’s nothing. You just want your legs to be smooth and shiny in your tiny shorts to make a good impression. As we all do.” He pushed casually. 

You sighed, exasperated. “Axel, what do you want me to say? That I like your friend? I barely know him. He’s really pretty. That’s about it. Sometimes I just like looking nice. It’s nothing.” You didn’t really feel up to reprieving last night’s dramatic monologue.  
Especially since he knocked the fuck out smack in the middle of it. 

For some reason, he looked pleased. That wasn’t good. “Ok. So, you’re looking to be friends, right? That’s fine. Good to know.” He walked in a swiped one of the rescued Doritos before popping it into his mouth. 

“Axel-“ You started, but the oven went off, the timer ringing annoyingly in your ears. You turned to get your cookies out. You tried again, “Axel, what are you on about?” 

Axel shrugged again. “Nothing. Just focus on your baking. I’m going to get dressed.” 

You turned to argue, but by the time you’d set the cookies down, he was in his room. You rolled your eyes and tapped the cookies lightly, shifting them out of place so they didn’t get stuck after they’d cooled. 

They were adorable. Little vampire teeth cookies for your Halloween theme. You also had some candy bowls and non-Dorito chips. You organized them all on the coffee table in the living room. Straightening everything out, so it was aesthetically pleasing. 

You liked doing things like this. It was so pleasing when everything came together. You hummed, satisfied with your work as you checked the time. Zack would be there in ten minutes. 

You went into your room and checked yourself in the mirror. The shorts were tiny, but you were just watching a few movies. Nothing to get dressed up for. But you’d also spent the last few hours in the kitchen. Were you doing too much? You were too nervous. 

You swapped the shorts out for longer ones. Not much longer, but much less ass cheek was viewable. 

There was a knock on the door and your heart skipped a beat. You swore to yourself. You didn’t even know the man. This was ridiculous. 

Axel mumbled from inside his room. You couldn’t hear him. 

“What?” You called to him as you walked to the front door. 

He yelled, but it was unintelligible. “Bet wah poor!” 

“What!?” You yelled louder, opening the door, annoyed. 

Axel walked out of his room with a toothbrush in his mouth. “GET THE FUCKING DOOR!” 

You watched Zack’s face light up, completely amused. You blushed. Fuck. “I- uhm. I did, Ax.” 

“Hey Zack,” Axel spoke around his toothpaste casually, as if he didn’t just yell, before dipping back into his room, presumably to spit. 

“Hey _____.” He greeted, charmingly. He had a bottle of red wine in one hand. He was dressed casually. Jeans and a t-shirt that looked like it might be a size too small by the way it clung to his muscular frame. His hair was the intentional kind of messy. He was a dream.

“Wine?” You tilted your head, before you could stop yourself from being judgmental of his choice of snack for a casual movie night. 

“Yeah, I don’t know. Axel said that’s what he wanted, so I just- Whoa, this looks fancy.” He glanced past you at the snack assortment. 

You realized you hadn’t let him in and stepped to the side. 

He walked in and gestured to the coffee table. “Are there more people coming?” 

It was too much, you thought and cringed. “Oh, no. I just… overestimated, I guess. I may have gone a bit overboard.” You rubbed the back of your neck, embarrassed. 

“Oh, no no, it’s awesome. It’s not overboard at all. I mean, I brought wine,” He waved the wine in emphasis, “I was just making sure it’s just for us, because now I don’t have to portion,” He grinned. 

You smiled back at him and jumped into his arms. He caught you easily and gripped your ass as you pressed your lips against his, gripping his soft, dark hair tightly between your fingers.

“Hey Axel, whoa, what’s up?” Zack interrupted your shameless fantasy. 

You whipped around to see Axel, sliding his wallet into the back of his jeans, and snatching his keys off the table as he headed for the door, “I’m really sorry to do this. It’s work. There’s a huge metaphorical fire they need me to put out. There’s a big client trying to pull out and they need all this fucking paperwork done tonight. It’s gonna be a full all-nighter.” 

Zack frowned while you glared. “Axel, I’m sure they can live without you for a few hours.” You hissed pointedly, attempting to use a tone only he could sense was deadly. His entire excuse reeked of bullshit. He was brushing his teeth earlier. You should have fucking known. 

Zack nodded, “Yeah, does your job even really do stuff like this?” 

Axel nodded in fake disappointment. “Yeah, I know. It almost never happens, but they just called. It’s really important. But, hey. Don’t waste the night away on my account. _____ spent a good amount of time and effort putting this spread together. Just do this without me. Zack, you can take my bed if you stay too late, I know I won’t be back til morning.” The devious glint in his eyes at the end of the sentence was less than subtle, but if Zack noticed, he said nothing. 

“I’ll walk you out.” You decided, glaring at him. 

“How thoughtful.” Axel smiled, sugar sweet. “Zack, I will definitely see you around. Sorry again.” 

“It’s alright.” Zack said, unsure as you and Axel left the apartment. 

You waited until you were out of ear shot before smacking him on the back of the head. “What the fuck, Axel.” You were deadly serious. 

He faced you, matching your tone. “_____, you can be friends with him, right?” 

You paused, not understanding. “What?”

He grabbed your shoulders. “We’ve known each other for a really long time. I know you better than anyone else. I know what you are. I know who you are. Fuck, I’ve literally been inside of you.”

You cringed. “Gross.” 

He deadpanned. “Wha-_____, how is that- whatever. Irrelevant.” 

“I’m not a really emotional person. I’m a cool guy,” He grinned, but it faded quickly, “But every time I listen to you talk about how you’ll never be able to love, or have someone, or have kids, or get married, it just makes my heart hurt. I know you want it. I know it hurts you. But I really don’t think this is something you can’t have. I think you can find love and be happy. And I need you to try. Because I’m sick of that look on your face when you connect with someone and realize it’ll never work. I’m sick of you sabotaging potential relationships with good guys. I’m not sick of you climbing into my bed, when you strike out. Because that’s hot,” he smirked, “But, and I mean this in the nicest way possible, I don’t want to fuck you every week for the rest of your life. I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone you like to fuck you every week for the rest of your life. And I know you’re interested in Zack. I can tell you right now, he’s a really good guy. He’s really sweet and charming and loyal and super fit. The man is like a golden retriever. Maybe he’s not the one. That’s fine. But he’s a good guy. And you’ve got to try for once in your life, _____. So, I’m going to force you to.” 

You stared. Not a damn thing to say. “A-Axel-“

“I’m going to leave. I’m going to be out all night. You’re going to go back inside and hang out with him. That’s it. One night. Just hang out with him. If tomorrow comes and you feel nothing, that’s fine. You made a new friend, and we have someone else to hang out with. I will still happily fuck you at the end of the week. But if you feel something, really feel something, you’re going to try.” He stared at you, dead serious. 

You blinked and looked down. Rage gone. Irritation gone. You just felt vulnerable. Like he’d just stripped you down and you were standing there completely naked for in front of him. You glanced up at him, with big, scared eyes. “But what if it works?” You bit your lip, “What if he likes me and I like him? What am I going to do when he figures out what I am? I can’t have a normal relationship being what I am. You said he’s loyal… But I can never be loyal.” 

Axel grabbed the back of your neck and pressed your foreheads together. “One step at a time, _____. Trust me on this. Me, him, our whole group of friends. We don’t know the definition of normal. If there’s anyone in the world that can be with you, it’s one of us. And you’ll always have me, babes. Always.” 

You glanced into his emerald eyes. Lost for words again. 

“Alright,” He pulled away from you. “Get back in there and make a friend. Or more. No pressure. Just have fun and get scared.” He pushed you forward and slapped your ass. 

You jolted with the slap and glanced back at him with a sincere smile. “Axel.” He smirked at you as you called to him. “Thank you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. You know he’s going to start getting weirded out by how long we’ve been out here.”

“Fuck, right.” You hissed and gave him a nervous smile before hustling back to the apartment. 

Axel stared after you, watching you scurry back to the apartment. He snickered to himself as you tripped on the stairs and picked yourself back up again hastily.

“What a fucking mess.”


	4. Salma Hayek is a Beautiful Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day, because I didn't write for too long and I've just had these chapters sitting here. I do this thing where I'll do something really easily, but then I won't finalize it, because I feel like it needs to be proof read about a thousand times. I made a lot of changes during the proof reading, but still. It should not have taken this long. 
> 
> I hope you like it! If not, tell me why so I can grow as a writer. Thank you!
> 
> WARNING: There are some spicy daydreaming bits that I'm a bit worried won't make sense, because I italicize them and that didn't transfer over. I can't figure out how to italicize here. So. Help.

You took a deep breath before pressing the red door to your apartment open. 

Zack turned to you with a mouthful of cookie and made a caught-red-handed face. 

You rolled your eyes and exhaled in the most minor form of laughter. “Axel left.”

Zack nodded and swallowed the cookie down. “Yeah, I noticed. He really have some work stuff to do?” He asked honestly, catching on to Axel’s antics. 

You looked down, not knowing if you should tell the truth. “Well,” You thought about how to carefully avoid the truth without straight up lying to him, “I don’t know where he’s going to be tonight. But I wouldn’t be surprised if he wasn’t going to the office.”

Zack rolled his eyes, and you could see him piecing together the very obvious date Axel had set up for you two. 

You opened your mouth to confess and say he could leave when his phone buzzed. 

Zack grabbed it and his eyes flicked over the screen for a few seconds. He laughed out loud. He glanced at you, then brought his eyes back to the phone to read aloud, “Sorry man, but this girl I’ve been trying to hook up with for ages just texted me. _____ gets pissed when I flake for sex, so don’t tell her. Seriously, though, stay over and eat her cookie. She loves when people enjoy her baking and she’s good fun. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” You nearly twitch at the obvious fake typo while Zack seemed to remain oblivious.

You laughed lightly and fakely, but he didn’t seem to notice. “What a little shit.” You said through gritted teeth over the cookie comment, but you knew he just saved you, so you couldn’t be to upset. A reasonable sounding excuse that would steer Zack away from thinking it was a set up. Axel was clever when he wanted to be. 

Zack chuckled, “That he is.” 

The two of you remained in silence for a few seconds. You almost want to tell him you don’t mind if he leaves. That you won’t be offended. 

“So, which one first?” Zack plopped on the couch, grabbing another cookie and biting down before picking up a few movies and glancing over the titles. 

You kind of didn’t know what to do. He’s awfully cool with all this. You couldn’t help but comment, “You’re cool with this? I mean, you really don’t have to stick around. I won’t be offended or anything. Axel bailed and you don’t really know me.”

Zack looked at you directly and smirked, “I don’t mind at all. I want to see what kind of person could stand Axel enough to live with him. You seem cool, I like horror, so, if you’re cool with it, I’d like to stay and watch some movies. Plus,” He picked up another cookie, “Your cookies are delicious.” 

There was an oddly knowing tone to the last sentence that made your heart stop beating and you subconsciously bit your lip. 

He bit cheekily into the cookie while you watched, and you felt like you couldn’t breathe. 

He tossed the rest of the cookie haphazardly onto the floor and walked over to you slyly. 

“What are you-“ You began, but he cut you off by lifting you up and dropping you down on the couch. 

You yelped as your back hit the cushion and he lifted your legs to situate himself between them. 

You tried again, “Whoa, what are you doing?” 

He busied himself pulling your shorts and panties down together in one tug. He lowered his head down until he was right above your sex and you did nothing but stare. 

“Just doing what Axel said. Eating your cookie.”

”_____.” Zack said through a mouthful of cookie. 

You shook your head out of the daze, cheeks red. “U-uh, yeah?”

“You just kind of stopped moving. Like you were just staring off into space. You good?” He asked concerned and a little weirded   
out. 

You cringed to yourself. “Oh. Um. I was thinking we should watch From Dusk Till Dawn. It’s a weird one. Vampires. Kind of underrated, I think.”

Zack looked at you amused and set down the titles he was holding. “Sounds good.” 

He got up and looked for it on the TV console. There were tons of movies. Axel refused to keep up with technology. He loved having the CDs. 

You sat yourself on the opposite end of the couch from him and grabbed a pillow to place in your lap. 

He bent over to look through the selection and you wanted to whimper looking at his ass. You JUST had sex, you screamed at   
yourself, irritated by your intense horn. Being a sex demon really made you a gross perv. 

“This it?” He straightened out, plucking a title from the selection and showing it to you. You forced your eyes to meet his before he caught you staring. 

You glanced at the movie. “Yep, that’s the one.” 

He smiled and popped it into the CD player before hopping back on the couch. He stayed at the opposite end and let his arm rest over the back. His hand was near your cheek and you thought about taking his fingers in your mouth. 

You shook your head furiously. 

“You alright?” He asked, concerned as he grabbed the remote off the counter. 

You blushed, “Oh, yeah, I thought I saw a bug.” You lie lamely. 

He chuckled and you both wait through the CD intro to the movie before he pressed play. “So, what’s this about?” 

You looked at him surprised. You’d already told him. “Uh, vampires and stuff.” You repeated confused. 

He sent you a charming grin, “No, no, what’s it really about? There’s a ton of vampire movies. Why this one? You said it was   
underrated, too. Why?” 

You rose a brow and watched as the movie continued wondering if he’s going to pause it while you speak. He didn’t. “Well, it’s basically about these guys that are trying to smuggle themselves over the border, so they kidnap a family to help them out and   
end up in some vampire biker bar where all hell breaks loose.” 

Zack shrugged. “Well, let’s see then.” 

~

Salma Hayek was doing a sexy stripper dance in almost no clothes with a snake and you’re staring at the screen intensely. What a gorgeous woman. The scene does nothing but increase your horn and suddenly you realize Zack might notice you incapable of tearing your eyes from her ridiculously awesome figure. 

You snuck a glance at him and find him slightly blushing, looking around the room. You exhaled a gentle chuckle, more surprised than anything that a grown man was blushing like this. At a non-nude, non-sex scene no less. 

It kind of brought him down to earth. It made him more human to you. He wasn’t some god-like man who was on a different level than you. He was just a guy. 

He heard your chuckle and turned to you. He blushed harder. “What?” 

You shook your head, “Nothing.” You snagged a chip from the bowl and it crunched loudly under your teeth. 

He turned his torso, so he’s facing you fully. “What.” He looked pouty. Like a kid. 

You couldn’t stop yourself from drawing your lips up in a cheeky smirk. You felt bolder with his sudden fall from grace. “You’re blushing.” You pointed out. 

His hand flew to his cheek and the blush spread to his ears. 

You laughed fully and he glared at you, playfully tossing a pillow at you. 

You gasped and swatted it away, completely surprised. He was treating you more familiarly and you had to admit it was really nice. “What!?” You laugh harder, “It’s fine. If I wasn’t me, I’d be blushing too, she won the fucking genetic lottery with that figure.” 

Zack gaped at you for a few seconds and you realized what you’d said, crunching another chip awkwardly. 

He burst into laughter. “What do you mean, “If I wasn’t me”? How can anyone not blush at t- OH SHIT.” 

A bar fight had broken out in the movie and Zack shifted gears to watch intensely. You sighed in relief and eyed the screen with him. 

You turned to him, amused, wanting to see his face when she turned into a vampire. 

“Oh shit,” He whispered again into his hands as he watched the blood drip from Quentin Tarantino’s hand. Salma Hayek’s face transformed into a weird, snake looking vampire and she pounced on him. “OH DAMN.”

You sniggered at his incapability to emote silently. Every little thing made him jump or swear or yell. His face contorted into disgust.

“See? She’s not so hot anymore. Now you don’t have to worry.” You reached forward, grabbing your drink, and taking a big swig before you realized it wasn’t your soda. It Zack’s was wine. “Oh, shit, I’m so sorry.” You placed the glass down and got up to get him a new one. 

Zack chuckled and grabbed the glass off the table, before taking a sip. “It’s all good. I know you don’t have cooties. But, if you wanted your own glass, you could have just said so.” He mused playfully as the fight scene continued. 

You stared at him and blushed. Our lips have indirectly touched. You thought breathlessly before cringing. Why were you like this. You waved the thoughts away and sat back down on the couch. 

Zack continued pouring himself more and more wine as you watched silently. His cheeks began to bare a slight blush as he watched the movie intently. He reached forward grabbing snacks and more wine without looking, yelping, and laughing as the movie proceeded. 

You watched him mostly for reactions as you’d seen the movie a million times. It was ridiculously amusing. He didn’t seem to be able to hide a single emotion to save his life. 

He turned to you with teary eyes as more characters died. He had the biggest pout and puppy dog eyes you’d ever seen on a grown man. 

You almost wanted to sigh. It was nice watching him humanize himself throughout the movie. He wasn’t some unreachable godlike man. He was emotional and expressive to a fault. He had no portion control as he’d eaten literally all of the snacks, but then again, he had to be an athlete with that build, so he might just have a huge appetite. And he was a massive lightweight somehow. He wasn’t a small guy. He was tall and muscular, but he’d barely drunk three glasses and he was already pretty trashed. 

“Why did he have to die, though? What’s gon’ happen to her? She can’ go off with a crinal.” He slurred. 

His cute drunkenness and teary eyes helped to reduce your horniness, so now you were just fully amused by him. 

You tried not to laugh. “Yeah? Well, maybe they were meant to be crinals.” You responded imitating his failed attempt at saying “criminal”. 

“Are you makin’ fun o’ me?” He pouted and let himself lean over to rest his chin on your shoulder, looking directly into your eyes. 

You stared at him, the sudden closeness ripping away all the funny and making the situation more intense. Don’t look at his lips. Don’t fucking look.

“You ‘kay?” Zack looked slightly disturbed as he stared at you innocently. 

You’d been staring directly into his eyes for about a minute. Your eyes bugging out of your head in intense concentration as you tried to keep them from falling to his lips. 

You cleared your throat, “Yep. All good,” You took at deep breath, “I’m only making fun of you a little bit. But it’s a nice making fun.” 

Zack whined, “Aw, it’s ok. You’re so cute!” He booped you on the nose. 

You held your breath as he booped you and proceeded to dive headfirst into the crook of the armrest and couch cushion. 

“OH!” You exclaimed and jumped onto your knees to lean over him and check to see if he was alright. “Hey, Zack? Are you ok?   
Can you breathe like that?” You gentle tugged at his shoulders. 

“MHM,” He mumbled through the cushions. 

You sighed and chuckled gently to yourself. “Alright. Come on. Time to go to bed.” You decided, not comfortable with his head shoved in between cushions. 

Zack turned his head, “Already?” He frowned deeply. 

“Yes, Zack, time for bed. Let’s go. I’m not leaving you on this tiny couch all night. You’re like 8 feet tall and seem to have an affinity for not being able to breathe, so you’re going to sleep in the bed.” 

“Aw man! Ok.” He jumped up too fast and swayed aggressively. 

“FUCK!” You grabbed him and tried to steady him, getting slowly crushed under his weight. 

About ten minutes later, the struggle to the bedroom was over and he was splayed haphazardly across your bed. Clothes still on. Legs hanging over the edge. But at least he could breathe. 

You wanted to plop him in Axel’s bed, but yours was closer and he was very unhelpful in the transportation process.   
You smiled lightly at his knocked-out form on your bed and spread your blanket over him. He was so attractive. Everything he’d just done was so stupid and silly and childish. You expected everything he did to be cool and slick, but that just wasn’t the case and somehow it made him all the more attractive to you. You sighed. That sucked. 

Why did he have to become attractive on a personal level? Why couldn’t he just be outwardly attractive and inwardly a rude, idiot? 

You caught yourself sitting on the edge of your bed, brushing his hair out of his face like some obsessed psychopath and quickly stood up. 

No. This was not what you were going to do. You couldn’t do what Axel wanted. He was too perfect. You couldn’t try with him. You needed someone less perfect. With less endearing flaws, and a less attractive face. He was a very bad place to start. He was wonderful. You’d only just met him, and you were really starting to like him. You couldn’t do this. It wasn’t right. Not to you and especially not to him. He didn’t know what you were. He didn’t know what you needed to do to live. You’d fucked his good friend too many times to count. How could that ever be normal? How would you guys even discuss that? 

You shook your head. You just can’t. Axel tried and it was a really nice thing for him to do, but this was too much. You needed to make clear that you two would just be friends before anyone had the chance to catch real feelings. 

You walked out of the room and took one last chance to give him a sad smile before closing the door and going to Axel’s bedroom to sleep for the night. 

It would be ok. You could just be friends.


	5. I Like My Bacon How Axel Likes Assholes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burnt to a crisp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not explaining the chapter title. That's none of my business. 
> 
> I've discovered this hilarious habit of mine where I will proof read and completely miss glaring errors in grammar and spelling. So, if you find any, please let me know.
> 
> I figured out how to italicize here, so that's nice. I'll probably go back and fix up some of the previous chapters, soon. 
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy. And again, if you don't, tell me why!

You woke to the sound of soft laughter. Axel’s sheets were tangled in your legs and you were still wearing yesterday’s clothes.  
Nothing too gross. You’d showered before Zack came over anyways.

Oh. That’s right. Zack.

You jumped up and walked into the bathroom to wash out your mouth and tidy yourself up before going outside. What time was it?

12 O’CLOCK. _Fuck_ , you’d slept in. How rude of you to leave your guest alone in your house like that. You groaned and stepped out into the living room.

“Good morning,” Axel greeted slyly and tilted his cup of coffee your way from over the back of the couch.

You didn’t like the way he was looking at you. It was weird. He was plotting.

Zack turned to look at you from over the couch. “Morning!” He chirped happily. It looked as if they’d been chatting.

You blushed and tried to cover it by pretending to rub your face sleepily. “Good morning,” You greeted back with a fake yawn.

“I’m sorry I woke up so late.” You went over to the kitchen and to pour yourself a cup of coffee.

“No worries,” Zack laughed, “I got way too drunk and, if I remember correctly, needed you to drag me into your bedroom to sleep, so I think we’re pretty even.”

You chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, that’s true. You are not the lightest.”

You both laughed, but Zack rubbed the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

“Oh, no, well-“

Axel tsked before you could correct yourself. “Anyways,” He eyed you mischievously, “_____, did you do that thing I asked you to do?”

You wanted to glare before remembering Zack was in the room. You tried to maintain a neutral expression, “I guess not. I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Axel cocked his head, “Oh? Well, I can just show you. I’m sure you’ll remember. It’s in my room.”

You looked at him for a second and glanced quickly at Zack. “Fine.” You decided. He got up off the couch. “Sorry, Zack, one moment.”

Zack nodded hesitantly, not buying a single thing. Shit, his ability to smell Axel’s bullshit was hot. You shook your head to clear your mind as you followed Axel into his bedroom.

“Well?” He sat on his bed.

You bit your lip. “He’s not my type.”

Axel scoffed, “Oh, _____. Try again.”

You tilted your head. “He’s not. He’s just… not attractive to me. His eyes are too blue and he’s too… muscular?” You ended stupidly.

“You’re so full of shit. Look, you don’t have to marry him. I just think you should ask him out. Go on a date. What happened to that determination to be happy and have the life you want from last night? That life starts with you trying.”

You rolled your eyes, “I will try. I just don’t think it’s a good idea to try with him.”

“I’m telling you, he’s the perfect man to try with,” Axel’s tone began to strain with irritation. You felt bad. He was trying to help, and you were shutting him down.

“Well, he’s your friend, what if we just don’t work out? Sex demon issues aside.” You tried to find something to make him back down.

“That’s not an issue. He’s great at staying friends with people and making bad situations good. He’s like that guy from that show.” He said vaguely.

“Why do I know you’re talking about Chris from Parks and Rec?” You frowned.

“Because you made me watch the show like a million times,” he deadpanned.

“Right.”

“Ask him out.” Axel commanded.

“What if he says no?”

“He won’t.”

“And how would you know?” You scoffed.

“Because I know him, and I know you and it was no coincidence he showed up at your bar the other night.” He smirked.

You gaped at him, “You trying to play cupid?”

Axel chuckled, “I don’t have to try, babes. Also, he was very cutely and subtly telling me he was interested before you woke up.”

You rolled your eyes again.

“If you don’t ask him out, he might ask you. You may have to deal with it either way. Might as well take the initiative. I will say, though, you should tell him what you are.”

This surprised you. “What? I can’t do that.”

“_____, you have to. It’s not safe for either of you to pretend it’s not an obstacle. Even if you just date casually.”

You shook your head, “What are you doing, then? What was all this talk about living a normal life and being happy?”

Axel sighed. “I didn’t say everything was going to be normal. I said you could be happy. Being a succubus makes everything harder, but that doesn’t mean you give up. I never said it would be easy, I just said you need to try.”

“Axel, I can’t just tell him. You’re the only one in the world who knows about me and that took a good amount of time, too. I can’t just tell any guy I date that I’m a succubus,” You took a deep breath, “You know what could happen.”

Axel gave you a sympathetic look, “I’m not saying to tell everyone you date. I’m telling you he can be trusted. He’s a good guy. And if anyone is going to be ok with it, it’s him.”

You eyed him, “What does that mean?”

“It’s not mine to tell,” he ended with a soft smile. He stood up and stretched. “Ask him out. I know you want to.”

Axel headed for the door and opened it with a dramatic yawn. “Man! I want pancakes. _____, you think you could make some? Pretty please?” He shot you a big set of puppy dog eyes that looked out of place with his wild red hair and face tattoos.

You smiled lightly, adjusting to the sudden change of mood, and walked out of the room after him. “Zack, do you want pancakes?”

He’d turned the TV on and had been watching Parks and Recreation. You wanted to laugh at the coincidence. He peered over the back of the couch and made an intrigued face. “Well, if you’re making them, I wouldn’t mind,” he said innocently.

You laughed lightly and walked into the kitchen to get started. You tied an apron around you waist and started pulling out a big bowl and a few pans.

“Can I help?” Zack stepped carefully into your small kitchen. It was designed so the stove top and small counter space was in front of you and the sink was behind you with some more counter space and an island a little bit above it. There wasn’t much space for two people to walk, but if he stayed on his side, you’d fit fine.

“Well,” you thought, “Do you want to fry up some bacon while I make the pancakes?”

He smiled a big, charming smile and nodded, “I can do that.”

You couldn’t help but smile back. His smile was so damn contagious, and he was so cute with his tall frame in your tiny kitchen. You set him up with a pan, a spatula, butter, and some strips of bacon before realizing you needed to get around him to use the available counterspace near the sink.

You stared in thought for a second before realizing he was going to notice you trying to get past. “I’m just going to sneak past really quickly,” You chuckled nervously.

“Oh, sure go ahead,” He smiled and squeezed himself forward as close as he could get to the stove.

You squeeze between him and the counter so that your asses rubbed together. When you reached the other side, you used all of your brain power to ignore what had just happened and prevent your mind from going to the pervy side.

You busied yourself with assembling the pancake mix and watched Axel leisure on the couch. One arm was laid across the back while his feet were up on the coffee table. You rolled your eyes while you put together the dry ingredients.

For a few minutes, you were lost in pancake mix until you began to smell something burning.

You whirled around to watch Zack slowly panicking with the clearly burnt bacon. “Uhm,” you tilted your head, “Zack, are you good?”

His head whipped around to look at you. His panicked deer-in-headlights expression made you burst into a fit of giggles.

“Don’t laugh at me!” He whined taking the pan off the heated stove top. “What do I do?”

You grinned and walked over to grab the pan to inspect the bacon. “Well, they’re burnt. That’s for sure.”

“Damn,” Zack frowned, “I thought I had this, for sure.”

“Who the fuck burns bacon?” Axel pitched in from the couch. “You had one job.”

You scowled, “Shut the fuck up, Axel,” and turned back to Zack, “You know I actually like my bacon a little crispy.”

He gave you a look, “Oh, come on, these are charcoal.”

You laughed, “No, no, seriously, these can be mine. Just wash out the pan and make some new ones for you and Axe. Just turn the heat down a bit next time.”

“You’re not seriously going to eat those. Isn’t burnt bacon bad for you?” He asked, setting the bacon down on a plate.

You shrugged, “I don’t think so. Trust me, it’s good. I like them like this.” You lied. It didn’t really matter. As long as you stayed well fed on sexual energy, you couldn’t get sick.

A few minutes later and you had a pretty impressive spread. Bacon, pancakes, orange juice, coffee, syrup, and some milk. Axel demanded chocolate chips on his pancakes, so you had a bowl of extra ones of the table, too.

It looked nice and you were really pleased with the outcome. You sat down at the little round dining table with Zack and Axel on either side of you. Axel had already begun eating his pancakes, the little shit, while Zack waited for you.

He watched you for a few seconds, before you realized he was trying to see if you were really going to eat those burnt pieces of bacon. You smiled to yourself and without looking at him, bit off a piece of it.

You moaned enthusiastically to demonstrate how good the bacon was even though it did, in fact, taste like charcoal.

Zack rolled his eyes, but with a grin on his lips regardless, “You hate it.”

You laughed and took another bite of bacon, “You’re missing out. Burnt bacon just really does it for me.”

“Liar,” Zack chuckled as he cut into his pancakes and poured syrup on top.

You watched him with a smile as you nibbled on your shitty bacon until you caught Axel shooting you a knowing smirk.

You kicked him under the table.

The three of you enjoyed breakfast talking about Axel’s job and the movie you watched last night. Axel made fun of Zack for being a light weight. Zack harassed Axel for ditching to have sex. You laughed and enjoyed your burnt bacon.

Axel glanced at the oven’s clock. “Oh shit. Is that the time? I’m so late.”

You glanced at him curiously, “It’s Saturday?”

“Yeah, I know, but the thing I said I was supposed to be doing yesterday, I was actually supposed to be doing. So, it wasn’t really a lie, but I have to get it done before my boss notices I haven’t done it,” He explained.

“Can’t you just do it later?” You pressed a little too desperately. Lying or not, he was ditching you to be with Zack alone and now you were scared. If Axel wasn’t there, you were afraid he’d make a move. Or you would. Or you’d mess it up. Or a million other things.

Axel shook his head, already getting up and grabbing his keys, “No, sorry. I’ll be back in a few hours, though. It shouldn’t take long. Zack, feel free to hang out.”

Zack smiled at him, “Nah, I’ve got to head out soon, too. Some friends wanted to hang out.”

You were relieved and disappointed at the same time. You wouldn’t have to be alone with him.

“I’ll help you clean up, though,” he added cheerily and started gathering dishes.

“Perfect,” Axel smirked, “See you later!” And he was out the door.

“Oh no,” You added quickly, “You’re a guest and you said you had to get going.”

Zack smiled, “I still have time before we have to meet up. It’s not a problem.”

 _Fuck_ , you swore to yourself. He swept most of the dishes up and entered the kitchen.

You put away all the ingredients and stacked the rest of the dishes into the sink where Zack was washing them. It felt weird standing there while he cleaned for you.

“Are you sure you don’t mind?” You asked as you took a seat on one of the barstools in front of the island.

“You cooked us breakfast AND ate shitty burnt bacon so I wouldn’t feel bad. Plus, you dragged my drunk ass into YOUR bed last night. I think this is hardly enough to make us even.” Zack looked up at you from the dishes and smiled. It was charming and you thought you’d forgotten to breathe for a second.

“I-I mean, it wasn’t a big deal. I just took Axel’s bed and I do like burnt bacon.” You lied again.

Zack chuckled, “You’re cute.”

Now you’d really forgotten how to breathe. You blushed hard and stared at your hands folded in front of you on the island.

“I’m sorry,” Zack apologized unapologetically, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. You’re just really nice and it's cute.”

You blinked and shook your head, regaining your breath and blushing like a mad man, “Oh no, you didn’t make me uncomfortable,” you chuckled nervously.

Zack grinned and turned of the sink, done with the dishes. He looked at you over the island and you couldn’t look away. “Well, in that case, and I hope THIS doesn’t make you uncomfortable,” You swallowed, “I’ve really enjoyed hanging out with you and I’d like to take you out sometime, if that’s alright.” He finished with a nervous smile.

You blinked again, probably blushing harder and stared at him. “I- Well, I don’t really know if Axel would be alright with me going out with his friend.” You lied quickly and nervously, trying to get out of this.

Zack’s smile faltered just a smidge, “I already asked him if it’d be alright, but if you don’t want to, that’s perfectly alright. I just think you seem really kind and funny. I thought we might have fun.”

Your stomach dropped slightly. How in the fuck was he just saying this stuff so casually? Wasn’t he the one blushing over Salma Hayek’s stripper dance yesterday? How was this happening so quickly, he didn’t even know you? Your anxiety got the better of you and you couldn’t think of a good excuse to say no to him. You just sat there quietly thinking of and vetoing ideas in your mind.

Zack chuckled nervously, but his smile didn’t reach his eyes, “Hey, don’t worry about it. I think I read this wrong. Uhm-I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I really hope we can keep hanging out and become friends.” He said quickly, rubbing the back of his  
neck.

He looked so disappointed. He was so nice. He was fun and fit and handsome. Axel trusted him. Why couldn’t you try to be with him? Why couldn’t you just try? For once? Would anything that could go wrong here be worse than ending up alone and sad with the knowledge that you never even tried to get what you wanted? Wasn’t trying better than just giving up? Just try.

“Zack,” You swallowed, “I’m sorry, I just got lost in thought. I’d love it if you took me out.”


	6. Senior Slinky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You not bailing on your date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS! This happens to be my favorite holiday, so I hope you're all having a great day. I didn't plan this. I've just been trying to update on Fridays and it just so happened to lined up like this. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate when ya'll leave comments and kudos, so thank you!
> 
> I'm sorry I'm bad at chapter summaries and for the ridiculous amount of sentence fragments. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave criticisms and point out errors!

Axel happily searched through your closet.

“Axel?” You asked, fussing over your hair.

“Mmm,” He acknowledged, pulling out a baby blue sundress.

“What the fuck am I doing?” You sighed and stopped fighting your hair to take shape. “This is stupid.”

A week had passed, and you had a date with Zack. A real date. With a real man. And it wasn’t just obligatory to get to the sex part.

Axel rolled his eyes and handed you the dress. “You’re going on a date like a normal person. It’s not stupid.”

You sighed again, “This IS stupid. I'm NOT a normal person. What's even going to happen here? So, we have a date and he walks me to my door, kisses me on the cheek, and then I leave and go find someone else to fuck? I hardly think he’d appreciate that, but I haven’t “eaten” in a week and if this goes any further, I really don’t think he’ll appreciate me constantly skipping off the find someone else-“

“Hey,” Axel warned, “Breathe. Baby steps. We’ll figure this out one step at a time. You don’t have to eat tonight, and if you do, you’re not marrying the guy. It’s a first date, so it wouldn’t be wrong if you fucked someone else. If you like him and want to keep this going, I’ll help you talk to him and we’ll figure something out, but for now, stop worrying and focus on having fun. Plus, you can always just have sex with him tonight. I doubt he’ll say no.”

You scoffed, “I can’t have sex with him.”

Axel made a face, “Sure you can. Why not?”

You pouted.

“What?”

“Idontwanttohavesexonthefirstdate,” you mumbled under your breath hastily.

“What?”

You sighed. “I don’t want to have sex on the first date.” You blushed fiercely and hoped he wouldn’t judge you.

He laughed. Hard. “Oh, ______, I think it’s a bit late for that kind of thinking given your previous experience.”

You pouted harder, “Axel, this is my first real date. Normal people don't have sex on the first date. That’s not what you’re supposed to do. That’s not what other people do.”

Axel fought back a chuckle, “Who gives a fuck what normal people do? And people have sex on the first date all the time."

"I give a fuck. If this is going to be serious, we can't have sex on the first date," You huffed.

"_____, your flip flopping and it's driving me nuts. One second, you're telling me this is never going to work, the next you're stressing about how fucking on the first date will make this relationship less serious. Just stop it. Both concerns are stupid. It's not going to work? Well, what if it doesn't? You're not going to spontaneously combust. You'll always have me, and Zack is ridiculously resilient. It'll be fine. And seriously, no one gives a fuck about sex on the first date. Do it or don't do it, you're no less or more of a slut than you were yesterday," Axel rolled his eyes dramatically and handed you the dress, "Put this on." 

You took it from him and sighed, "Can you keep giving me these little pep talks when I freak out? It really helps. I really do want this to work, I just get nervous."

"No. It's really fucking annoying trying to convince you to attempt to be happy all the time. It's like you keep bursting into flame and I have to keep putting you out. And you're the one setting yourself on fire. So, just shut the fuck up and trust my judgement. Or, actually, just shut the fuck up." 

You looked back at Axel laying on your bed, pinching the bridge of his nose like you'd given him a headache. He peeked at you and smiled lightly to let you know he wasn't upset. Just giving you a bit of tough love. The big softy. 

You rolled your eyes at him and slipped into the sun dress before looking at yourself in the mirror. You looked cute. It was weird. Usually, you looked sluttier when you went out to meet a man.

You turned yourself in a few different directions. The blue looked nice against your skin. The shape of the dress showed off your legs but wasn’t cut too high up and gave a humble amount of cleavage. Your hair looked just fine down now that you looked at it. You had some light make-up on.

It was great for the beach. You two were going to the boardwalk. It was perfect. Not many people had sex there. You would know.

“You’re perfect,” Axel hummed, pleased, from behind you. He was sitting on your bed watching you like a proud mother sending her baby off on her wedding day.

You turned to him and smiled nervously, “I’m scared.” You said honestly.

“I know,” He smiled. “But you can do this. And he’s good. He’ll make sure that if anything goes wrong, you guys still end up on a good page. You’ll be fine. Just try to have fun.”

There was a knock at the door, and you jumped.

“Ok, fuck it. I’m not doing this,” You panicked instantly. 

“Oi, enough of that shit. Yes, you are.” Axel got up and slapped your ass, nudging you out of the room.

You swallowed uneasily and shook your head as if to shake the worries away. You approached the door and opened it.

Zack looked great. His hair was that same organized mess. He wore nice jeans and a button up. Everything fit him nicely and he was holding a box of chocolates.

“Hey,” He greeted with a smile, “Axel said you’d just kill flowers, so I got you some chocolate for the drive.”

You chuckled, releasing some of your worries. If it was already happening and you couldn't back out, might as well enjoy it. And damn did he smell good. “That is unfortunately very true. Chocolate is great, thank you.” You took it from him and smiled nervously.

"Shall we?” He extended his arm cheesily. 

You made a face at the gesture and left to grab your cardigan before taking his arm and leaving without saying bye to Axel. No need to let him smirk or make sex jokes before you left.

Zack attempted to glance over you nonchalantly. He failed and blushed as you caught him. “You look great.”

You grinned, feeling less nervous by the second, “I know.”

He laughed at your boldness, “Ok, and here I thought you might be nervous.”

“Ah, see, it’s all a façade so you don’t feel bad being anxious around me,” You lied, trying to let yourself relax with him. It was working. Fake it ‘til you make it.

The short drive to the boardwalk was filled with you trying to elegantly stuff your face with chocolate and feeding Zack some while he was driving. There was a small panic when you dropped one of the chocolates while trying to feed him and had to find it before it melted into the carpet of his car. He laughed and tried to convince you it was fine while you frantically searched for it. Finally, you found it and chucked it out of the car. This caused the two of you to debate about whether that was littering. He decided you were too pretty to litter, and you blushed even though it was corny.

At the boardwalk, you walked around for a few minutes trying to politely gauge what you wanted to do together. There was a bit of uncertainty as you both tried to please each other, but when you found yourselves in front of the arcade, neither of you hesitated to walk in.

You loved the arcade. Mostly, there were just kids and families there. Sometimes a couple would wander in, but mostly there was no real sexual energy at the boardwalk. Working at the bar helped to snack and keep yourself well fed enough to keep your composure, which was nice, but when you just wanted to relax and have fun, the arcade was perfect. No feeding, no worries, just intense competition and rage.

You let Zack pay for a good handful of tokens from the cash-to-token machine and contemplated what to do. Boys didn’t like losing to girls and you were confident you could whoop his ass at anything here. Television said it wasn’t very date-like to win, though, so you decided you’d let him win at most things.

You played a few games and some you didn’t even have to let him win at. He was quite good at the more athletic games, like the basketball hoops and the Skee-ball, but he really sucked at Pac-Man and Space-Invaders. You both avoided the heavily populated dancing games, but you were having an ok time. Nothing too crazy. You were mostly just worried about whether he was having fun and you were starting to think maybe this wasn’t the greatest idea. It wasn’t the sparks flying stuff you’d seen in movies. You were even getting a bit bored. Worrying about being date-like was taking the fun out of it. 

Eventually, you came across an air hockey table. That was something you could have fun doing during the dullest of times.  
Sometimes, you’d hang there all-day playing air hockey with the local kids, letting them take turns to try and beat you. They never did. It was safe to say you were pretty damn good.

“Want to play?” Zack asked, already lining the tokens up with the coin slot.

You shrugged, “Sure, but I don’t think I’ll be good at it.” You lied with a smile and let out a light laugh.

The air hockey table lit up and air whooshed making the puck and paddles slide around. You slid yours over to yourself and tapped the puck lightly over to him.

“Ready?” Zack asked, catching the puck and leaning over the table.

“I think so,” You giggled again.

You didn’t even finish giggling before he slammed the puck into your goal. You stared at it and grabbed the puck, before placing it back on the table.

“Wow, that was so quick,” Your eye twitched slightly. Beginner’s luck. Probably.

You hit the puck over to him, bouncing it off the walls of the table gently and he hit it again, straight into your slot with ease.

You blinked.

“Damn, this is going to be a short game,” Zack challenged.

That was quite enough. You slipped your cardigan off and hung it off the side of the table. “Oh man, and I was going to let you win. Now you’re really gonna get it.” Your voice was deadly serious as you grabbed the puck and slammed it on the table.

“Bring it on,” He smirked confidently and positioned himself.

You whipped the puck, bouncing it off the walls and hitting it right in.

Zack laughed, trying to mask his slight irritation, “No more going easy.”

You made a face of surprise as you realized you hadn't been letting him win as discretely as you thought. "Well, then. Prepare to lose, bitch." 

Zack paused, "Bitch?" 

Oh fuck. This was a date. Bitch wasn't really romantic at all. "Oh, sorry," You cringed, "I'm a little competitive. It just slipped out." 

He laughed heartily and shook his head, "No worries at all. I'm just wondering where this was all night. We're going to have to revisit some things." 

You smirked a little. He liked it. This was much better. 

And all hell broke loose. 

The sounds the two of you ramming your paddles into the puck rang through the arcade. All surroundings faded and it was just the two of you intensely smacking the puck back and forth. 

You were beginning to sweat as you fought Zack for points. You were evened out 6 to 6 and things were getting stressful. Two straight points on either side and there would be a winner. You'd never lost in this arcade and you weren't about to start now. 

The puck flew off of the table several times. Swears were yelled followed by immediate apologies in the direction of irritated parents. 

Zack scored another point and you winced as it slid in. Fuck.

It was intense now. You stared at him, irritated and determined not to let him score again. He looked back at you completely amused, and just as confident. It was hard not to smile at him when he looked at you like that. Like he admired you. Like he was nothing but happy to be spending time with you and liking you more and more by the second. But you weren't about to let his handsome face throw you off your game. Again.

You fought for the win for several minutes before it happened. He watched you hustle to hit the puck from the middle of the table before whacking it back, easily into your defenseless slot.

You stared for a few minutes, panting and shocked. How dare he. This was your game. You slammed your paddle on the table, frustrated. 

You glared at Zack openly and he shrugged. “I like air hockey.”

You couldn’t help it. You laughed, “Zack, you stole my title,” you whined.

“Your title?”

You pouted with your wounded ego and he laughed at you. “The kids around here know me as the best damn hockey player on the planet! Now, they'll never respect me again." 

Zack laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, “Damn. I should have let you win.”

You glanced at him and smiled, realizing you didn’t mind. “No. It was a good game. And your last win. I’ll let you saver it.”

“My last win,” Zack repeated playfully, “Is that so?”

"Oh, you’re never winning again.” You smiled.

The two of you moved onto the next game. From then on, neither of you held back and the night was infinitely more fun. You stopped caring about what was going on in his head or what you looked like. You were a succubus. You always looked good. And, damn, this competitive nature of his was getting sexy. His cute concentration face cost you more than a few games.

You were having fun. You were having fun with a sexy man. You were having fun with a sexy man and you were not going to have sex with him. Why was that again? You shook your head and realized you’d lost in Crossy Roads.

“FUCK!” You swore and slapped the machine.

Zack chuckled and gave you a surprised look, “Wow, you are quite the sore loser.”

You pouted at him, “Oh and you’re not? What about when you nearly broke the joystick during Galaga?”

“If I give the alien bitch my spaceship guy, I’m supposed to get it back when I kill it, but it just exploded and didn't give it back to me. What the fuck is that all about?” He huffed.

You chuckled at him, “Zack, you have to wait for it to fly down before you kill it.”

Zack made a face, “Well fuck." He shrugged, "Alright, I think we have enough tickets to buy something pretty damn cool.”

You agreed and the two of you went over to the ticket store. There were some cool things. Most of it was way outside your price range, but there was a glow-in-the-dark slinky you couldn’t keep your eyes off of that probably cost all of them.

Zack noticed you and grabbed it without question, bringing it up to the cash register and picking out a few candies you could afford as well.

You left and slinkied it all the way to the pizza place you two decided to eat at.

You laughed about fun gaming moments and ate. It was nice and you found yourself blushing at how much you were enjoying yourself.

After the pizza, you both decided to take a walk on the beach. There were people out and about, but since it was nighttime, they were mostly at the boardwalk. The faint sounds of laughter and chit-chat were all you could hear besides the lapping of water on the shore and the occasional seagull.

“Are you enjoying the slinky?” Zack asked as you walked along the water.

“Immensely,” You responded slinkying it back and forth in your palms. 

Zack laughed and put his hands in his pockets. He seemed relaxed. Serene. You walked along like that for a few minutes in comfortable silence.

“So, how did you meet Axel?” Zack asked. 

You paused in your slinkying. Your brain flashbacked to your shitty come-ons and the bad sex that followed that fateful night. “Well, we met at my bar and we’ve been friends ever since,” You stated carefully, omitting the lousy sex.

Zack nodded, “How did you guys get around to living with each other? I didn’t know there were people out there capable of standing Axel long enough to be his roommate.”

You laughed, “Yeah, he's an interesting character, but he’s a good guy. He’s always been there for me. You know him, fiercely loyal when he finds the right people. It’s just that he always says what’s on his mind and doesn’t give a shit what other people think. But other than that, I think we’re more alike than I’d care to admit. He’s my best friend.”

Zack nodded again, “He really is a good guy. He’s just an asshole at the same time.”

You smiled thinking about it, “And you? You guys met in high school, right?”

“Yeah, we had a big group of good friends. We all just moved back into the area with our company. They’re going to give him so much shit when they see him,” Zack mused, happily picturing Axel being verbally assaulted by their friends.

“I’ll have to meet them someday. Other people that can put up with him. They must be special, too.”

Zack brushed the back of his hand against yours as you walked. “Well, if you don’t mind, I think I’d like to keep you to myself for a bit before they get to meet you. No doubt, you’ll fit right into our friend group. I don’t want them stealing you away before I have the chance to get to know you.”

You reddened and glanced at him. He was looking at you.

“I’m having fun. I like being out with you. I like you,” He told you honestly.

You scoffed, not able to hold back, “How the fuck can you just say what you’re thinking like that? Don’t you feel embarrassed saying those kinds of things?”

Zack laughed and shrugged, “It’s so easy with you. You always seem so nervous. It gives me this weird boost of courage to say what I want to say without feeling too embarrassed. And do what I want to do.” He slipped your hand into his smoothly.

You blushed harder and looked away from him, not sure how to breathe. The sun had set, and the beach was lit only by the lamps lining the wall to the boardwalk. It was awfully romantic.

“I don’t understand how you can just do stuff like this. You barely know me, but you’re so confident in everything.” You fussed.

Zack smiled, “It’s not really confidence. We haven’t spent a whole lot of time together, but I know some things and I like them. I know that you’re really anxious a lot of the time. Especially with me,” He smirked, a slightly proud at that, “You’re friends with Axel, so you’ve got to be feisty, which I like. And competitive, which never gets boring. You’re a nice person. You made us breakfast and ate my shitty bacon. You dragged me to your bedroom to sleep when I got drunk instead of just leaving me on the couch. You can cook and bake, I think. At least pancakes and cookies, from what I know. I mean, I like you so far and I want to get to know you. Can’t really do that without just going for it.”

You stared at him not sure what to say. He was so charming and observant and bold. You really admired him in that moment.

“FUCK!” He screeched and released your hand before face planting in the sand.

“Oh shit, Zack? Are you ok?” You looked around to see an umbrella sticking out of the ground near his feet. He must have tripped on it. How did he miss that?

“Ow,” Zack grumbled, turning over.

“Are you ok?” You asked again, kneeling next to him.

Zack squinted around the sand on his face and gave an agitated thumbs up.

You tried to help dust some of the sand off his face while holding back laughter.

He sat up and pouted at you. “Are you laughing at me?”

You gave him a sympathetic look, “No. I’m trying very hard not to. You tripped on an umbrella and face planted in the ground. I don’t know how you could expect me not to laugh.”

“So, all the effort I just went through to show you I’m smart and that I pay attention and that I actually am really liking you as a person is just in the shitter now? And you laugh? Sadist,” He joked through his wounded ego.

You chuckled, “No, I'm still impressed. Trust me. A fall that bad isn't something just anyone can do.”

Zack smiled, brushing the rest of the sand off of his face. “You know, this was actually planned. If I embarrass myself this bad, there’s no way you can be nervous around me. So, you’re welcome.”

“Sure,” You mused and sat down next to him.

You both watched the water lap against the shore. The sounds were relaxing, and you desperately wanted to rest your head on his shoulder, but you were nervous. What if it felt weird? What if it was a bad time? What if he thought it was uncomfortable? What if as soon as you went to put your head down, he pulled away and you looked like an idiot?

“_____.” Zack stole your attention.

You looked up at him, “Yeah?”

“This has been fun. I’ve really enjoyed today,” he smiled at you. Another charming smile.

You felt your stomach tingle with butterflies. “Me too.”

He smiled and glanced down at your lips quickly before looking straight into your eyes, “Can I kiss you?” 

Kiss. People kiss on first dates. And you wanted to. You wanted to kiss him.

“Yes,” You answered him breathlessly, not letting yourself think it through, and watched him lean in. You shut your eyes and let him kiss you, careful not to do too much and just let him take the lead.

His lips were soft against yours. It was gentle. The air had been chilly, nipping at your skin, but with his kiss, you felt yourself warm up. Like you’d just taken a nice, long sip of hot cocoa.

You sighed into the kiss and opened your mouth slightly despite your attempts to keep it short. He rested his hand on your cheek as he kissed you.

Ok, that was enough. Time to stop. You touched his chest gently with your palms to push him away, but curled your fingers inwards, deciding against ending the kiss. It was such a good kiss. It felt so good and you were slightly hungry. It’d been a week since you last ate.

You curled your hands up around his neck instead and pulled him in closer, opening your mouth wider and letting your tongue flick out and slide over his bottom lip. You realized what you were doing. You needed to stop. You needed to STOP.

You gasped and pulled away from him. You brought your hand to your lips, “I’m sorry,” you breathed shakily.

Zack blinked a few times, catching his breath before clearing his throat and shaking his head, “No, no. Nothing to be sorry about. Wow.”

You looked down at the ground. You, so easily, could have lost control just then. That could have been bad. Axel was right, he needs to know. It’s not safe like this.

“Zack, I- uh, well- uhm.” You struggled to say it. You knew exactly what to say. You'd rehearsed it a million times in your head. You just couldn’t spit it out.

“Yeah?” He smiled at you, slight blush on his cheeks, lips puffed out a little.

You couldn’t help but smile back. The danger had passed. He can figure it out later. “Thanks for my slinky.”

He laughed, “ _Your_ slinky? I was just letting you borrow it because you lost so bad. And so very, many times. Senior Slinky is coming home with me tonight.”

You scoffed, “How dare you? Senior Slinky and I have a real connection. You can take him from my cold, dead hands.”

Zack chuckled, “Oh really?”

“Really.” You stared at each other for a few seconds before you bolted. Straight down the beach. In the sand. In a sundress. At night. You didn’t care. You just took off. Giggling as you did. 

Zack gaped after you in awe of the fact that you just fucking ran away from him like a child on the playground. And you were surprisingly fast.

He jumped up and chased after you.

~

Sweaty and giggling, the two of you made your way back to your apartment. He walked you up to the door and leaned against the wall as you slinkied the slinky in your palms.

“I want to do this again,” You blurted out. Smooth. 

Zack chuckled, “Well then, I guess I’ll have to call you. I need to get Senior Slinky back somehow.”

He stepped off the wall and towered over you. He really was tall. He leant down and you closed your eyes. He kissed you gently and quickly. Just a simple goodnight kiss.

You smiled at him, “I’ll see you later then?”

“Of course,” Zack promised. “Goodnight _____, and Goodnight Senior Slinky.”

“Goodnight Zack,” You unlocked the door and stepped in before shutting it behind you. You leaned against the door and sighed.

“How was it?” Axel flicked the lamp on and smirked from his spot on the couch where he'd been waiting for you.

You couldn’t help but beam at him. “I fucking loved it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lil' kissy kissy has occurred. I hope that didn't scandalize anyone and if it did, you should probably stop reading as it'll only get much, much worse. 
> 
> PLEASE read the tags carefully as we proceed with the series. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm not the cutest person, so these kinds of date type things aren't my cup of tea. BUT, I tried my best and added some elements to make it more me. I know this isn't about me. It's about you, but what can I say? I'm selfish. I've read and reread it, changing things and editing EVERY SINGLE TIME, so I'm just going to post it and not look back. I hope it comes out alright and you enjoyed reading it. 
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	7. She's a Succubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You waited too long and now you're hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! Sorry for the late update. 
> 
> I've been thinking about how I want to do the trigger warnings. I want to make sure that those who want to read, don't try to read around them and accidentally run into it, so I'll mark in the chapter before the warnings are needed and afterwards, so you can scroll around if you feel comfortable doing so. I hope that works. Please give me feedback, especially for this to make sure you have been appropriately warned. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGs are marked in the chapter like this: (TW) (TW: Paused) and (TW: End). I will also add exactly what the warning labels are in the end notes. Just click the see end notes thingy for that or scroll all the way down.

You and Zack had been on a few more dates throughout the week. After the initial awkwardness and feeling things out they were all amazing and you were having so much fun. He was charming and funny and hot. So very hot.

He was always around the apartment, too. It’d gotten to the point where he just walked in at times. You, him, and Axel hung out constantly, watching movies and eating. You were having the time of your life.

But you were scared. You kept all your dates out in public and never invited him inside if Axel wasn't there. He didn’t seem to mind and never said anything about it, but you were getting hungry and it was hard to stay in control with him. Every good-bye kiss was a risk, and you were sure he was going to start asking questions soon. You were driving farther down a bad road and eventually you weren’t going to be able to turn back. You had to tell him.

“You alright?” Axel appeared from the shower shirtless, steam rising from his chest. He smelled like a campfire. He always did.

You shrugged from your spot curled up on the couch. “I haven’t told him. I-I don’t know how.”

Axel nodded, understanding what you were talking about instantly, and sat down on the couch next to you. “You haven’t eaten in a long time. Are you feeling ok?”

You sighed. “I’m hungry. I’m feeling weak, but I can’t do anything with him. He doesn’t even know what I am. It’s not right. And even if he knows, I don’t know if I could. I feel like I’d be taking advantage of him or that it wouldn’t be genuine.”

Axel glanced at you and gave you a soft smile, “Do you want me to help?”

It was always comfortable with him. You never felt like he was using you. You never felt like he was pressuring you. Even now he asked you so casually and sincerely. You knew each other well and he would never hurt you.

You thought about it for a second. You were hungry and it wasn’t safe to be hungry like this. But you couldn’t stop thinking about Zack. You couldn’t just fuck his friend and think he’d be ok with it.

“You guys aren’t official. You’re just dating. When he knows the situation, he might be a bit peeved, but he’ll understand,” he read your mind. 

You scoffed, “I doubt he'll understand." You bit your lip, "I don’t know. Are you sure _you_ wouldn’t mind? He’s your friend. Doesn’t it feel kind of wrong?”

Axel chuckled, “It never feels wrong with you. I understand that he might be upset, but we’re friends and we have fun with each other. That’s all. There are no deep, romantic feelings. It’s just fun for the sake of survival. Or I thought it was. Now, it’s just a bit of pressure because you said I was shit in bed, but honestly, this is more about just getting off so you can be safe. So, actually, it’s easier now. I can just worry about me and call it “protecting the world from your horn”, and not “being selfish in bed”.”

You laughed and whacked him on the shoulder, “I don’t know. It still feels weird.”

Axel nodded and smiled at you, “I know, but listen, it doesn’t have to be me, but it has to be someone. It can even be Zack. You just have to eat. I don’t like the thought of you walking around weak like this. I don't want to have to burn someone alive.”

You nodded at him and thought again, “Ok, now I’m scared. Let’s do it.”

Axel cringed, “Ew, no. I’m not having sex with you because you’re scared. That’s fucked up.”

“Axel! You were the one just talking about all the shitty things that could happen if I stayed hungry like this,” You whined.

Axel looked at you seriously, “_____, why do you think it would be wrong to have sex with Zack?”

You wrapped your arms around your knees and pressed them to your chest. “I don’t know. I just feel like if he knows, he’ll only have sex with me to keep me fed and if he doesn’t know and we do it and he finds out afterwards, he’ll think we only had sex to keep me fed. I don’t want him to think I’m taking advantage of him.”

Axel laughed lightly, “Then why is it different with me?”

“Because even though you’re shit in bed, we always laugh. It’s always fun. I can always tell you’re enjoying it and you’re my best friend. I believe you when you say you just enjoy having sex with me. It’s not some chore or favor you’re doing for me. It’s just something we do and when I’ve struck out and I’m weak, I can still understand that you’re not fucking me out of pity. It’s something we have fun doing and it’s never a big deal. We understand each other,” you answered with surprising ease.

Axel smiled earnestly at you, “So why is it weird now?”

You sighed, “Because I know you’ll never just fuck me out of pity or to do me a favor. You enjoy it and I enjoy it, even if I don't really enjoy the sex itself. It’s just worth the laughs and it’s like bonding time for us.”

“Ok?” Axel urged you to continue, but suddenly stopped and realized, “It feels like you’re betraying Zack now. Because it’s not just some pity fuck. It’s something we have fun doing, so now if we do it, not only are you fucking his friend, but you’re having fun doing it.”

“I don’t want to hurt him or do him dirty. If I have to fuck someone else, I don’t want to enjoy it. I want it to just be business and leave it at that.”

“Well, not to brag, but I hear I can make it pretty unenjoyable.”

“Axel,” You deadpanned.

Axel chuckled and asked seriously, “Do you have feelings for me?” 

You looked at him confused, “I love you, of course.”

Axel smiled, but nudged your shoulder, “No, do you have _romantic_ feelings for me? Do you want to marry me and bare my children? Do you want to stare deeply into my eyes and kiss me? When we have sex is it anything other than fun and laughs? Does it mean anything to you?”

You laughed lightly, “No, you know that. Maybe if we’re old and haven’t found someone to love we can get married and grow old together, but you’re Axel. You’re my best friend. I don’t feel that way for you.”

Axel nodded, “And I’m the same way. I love you and I’m attracted to you, but I don’t feel anything for you romantically. You’re my hot best friend, whom I have sex with on occasion.”

You nodded, “Ok. And?”

Axel sighed, “I’m trying to show you that it doesn’t mean anything. We’re comfortable with each other, that’s all. If you don’t want to, that’s ok. But, honestly, I’m more comfortable fucking you myself than having you find some random guy off the street. I don’t care if you can’t catch STD’s, it’s just dangerous.”

You chuckled nervously, “Axel, I don’t know. It just feels weird.”

Axel smiled and leaned over to kiss the top of your head before heading to his room. You smiled at the small bit of affection. “I know. I just want you to know that if you want to, it’ll be ok. If Zack has a problem with it, I’ll help you make him understand. He’s not going to leave because of it. Trust me, I’ve done much worse to him than fuck a girl he’s been on a few dates with.”

You laughed and thought about it. It’d been a little over two weeks since you’d eaten. You didn’t feel as bad as the last time you’d had sex with him, but it was dangerous. At this stage, walking into anyone with high sexual desire or even too close to someone having sex would hurt like a bitch and send you into a very dangerous level of horny. It would be very easy for someone who wanted you to take advantage or you to assault someone yourself. And if you got too heated with Zack, you’d lose control. Having your first time with him was important to you. You didn’t want it to be some hungry blur where you couldn’t control yourself. And you definitely didn’t want him to feel like shit after realizing that you hadn’t been able to control yourself when you’d had sex.

“Axel?” You got up from the couch.

“Yep?” He peered his head out from the door of his room.

“Let’s do it,” you walked over to him and smiled fakely. 

He gave you an unsure look. “Are you sure?”

You nodded, trying to appear enthusiastic. “We should at least have one more throw in case things with Zack get serious.” You knew just what to say, appealing to his desire for things to go well with Zack.

He smiled at you, pleased you were thinking about getting serious with his friend. “Alright.”

He was still shirtless and slightly wet from his shower, so you tried to focus on his toned body.

You got on your toes and leaned up to kiss him. He closed the distance, kissing you. It was playful. He nipped gently at your lips while he backed up towards his bed. Once he hit the edge, he sat down.

You kissed down the side of his neck and let your fingertips glide along his chest. He grabbed your hips and lifted you onto his lap before grabbing the ends of your t-shirt. You lifted your arms, so he could easily slip it off of you and continued to kiss his neck.

Tiny waves of pleasure rolled off of him as you kissed the spot on his neck that made him purr. You reached down to caress his dick over his jeans, but he snatched your hand.

“Stop,” Axel said sternly and lifted you off of him, placing you on the bed as he got up.

“What?” You sat on the edge of his bed, nervously.

He leaned against his dresser and sighed, “You were right. This isn’t right.”

You gaped, “Axel, what about literally everything you just said.”

He shook his head, “I know, I know. It just doesn’t feel right. It’s too intense. It’s not fun. Now Zack’s idiotic face keeps popping in my head.”

You thought, “You wanna get drunk?”

He laughed, “You want to have drunk sex?”

You shrugged and laughed, feeling better about it already, “Yeah.”

“It’s noon.”

“Yes, yes, it is.”

“That’s fucking stupid.”

~

"DRINK!” You shouted watching another killer go down in the slasher film you were watching. The lead surprising them with her unanticipated expertise in the art of murder. 

“DRIIIIIINK~!” Axel repeated drunkenly, taking another shot. You were adults, completely smashed in the middle of the day.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” You gaped, “This drinkin’ game's real’ bad. I thinkI’m drunk.” You mused.

Axel laughed, “I think we can have sex now?” He ended the last word on a higher note, turning it into a question.

“I like it!” You clapped and wiggled over to him.

“Wai’. Are you 100000% sure?” He grabbed both your hands in his and swayed as he looked you in the eyes.

“Yes!” You laughed and leaned forward to kiss him.

Your lips met in a sloppy kiss and you giggled into it. He leaned back until his back met the couch cushions and lifted you so you were laying on top of him between his legs.

Your lips collided in a drunken make out session. 

You giggled as you straightened up to take your shorts off and he struggled to undo his jeans. 

“FUCK!” He swore, “Iz so hard to take off jeans when yer drunk.”

You laughed again, “You better get’em off, ‘cause mama needs some dick.” 

Axel burst into a fit of boyish giggles and covered his face as he scream laughed way too hard.

You laughed with him and flopped down on his chest, tired now. 

But there was no pleasure. Nothing to eat.

“I dunno,” Your giggles died down. “I dunno.”

Axel’s laughs stopped too as he ran his hands through your hair. “Yeah. Me too.”

Your drunken communication rang through clear as day. This wasn’t working either and, drunk or not, you weren’t having sex.

There was a knock on the door.

“Are you guys drunk?” Zack’s laughter rang through the door, “I could hear Axel scream laughing from all the way down the hall.”

“FUCK!” You whisper yelled as you pushed yourself upwards off of Axel’s chest. You instantly felt like you’d sobered up, “It’s Zack.”

“Zack!?” Axel panicked and pushed you clear off the couch trying to get you as far away from him as possible.

You crashed onto the hard wood floors, knocking into the coffee table, and sending all of your shot glasses and bottles of alcohol to smash against the ground.

“OW!” You whined, tugging your wounded elbow to your chest. “I thought you said he was ok with it?”

“Yeah but walkin’ in on our fucking will not goover good. Ill make explaining difficult,” Axel hissed, squinting his eyes in drunk.

“You guys ok?” Zack yelled from the other side of the door and used the key hidden in the door frame to let himself in. He always did that anyways. Why would this time be different? 

You had the worst, most guilty deer-in-headlights expression on as you watched him come through the door. 

“What the fuck?” Zack glanced around. Axel was laying on his back shirtless, with his pants partially undone. You were on the floor hugging your elbow, also shirtless with no pants and your hair a mess. It reeked of vodka as most of it had spilled on the floor. The slasher film you were watching was still playing in the background. “What the fuck?” He asked again, seriously.

“Zack,” you said helplessly, not knowing what to do.

Zack scoffed and left, slamming the door behind him.

“Fuck,” Axel swore.

~

You paced back and forth hours later on your phone after sobering up. The dial tone rung out and ended with his voicemail again.

“Fuck! Axel, what do I do? He won’t answer me.” You asked, tears welling in your eyes.

“Hey, hey, stop. It’s ok. If you explain, he’ll understand,” He soothed, lightly touching your shoulders.

“He walked in on us half naked. We were about to have sex! That’s cheating!” You explained angrily.

Axel rolled his eyes and took a breath, “We weren’t going to have sex. You know that. We stopped, remember? And you guys aren’t official. You’re just dating. It’s not cheating. You’re a sex demon for fuck’s sake. Explain and he’ll get it.”

You scoffed, “What kind of person just excepts something as crazy as that? He’ll probably think we’re lying. And that doesn’t make it right. I like him. I like him so much and he likes me, too. If I wanted to go fuck someone else, I should have had the decency to tell him that’s what I was going to do beforehand. It’s not right to just do it behind his back.”

Axel tapped his chin, “Yes, that’s a great point, but did you consider that your situation is a very special one where you literally need sex to live.” He ended yelling.

You pouted and burst into tears. “Axel, he doesn’t know that. He thinks I was just fucking his friend! I hurt him!”

“Ok, ok. Relax,” Axel wrapped you into a tight hug, “You stay here. Sit and try to calm down. I’ll go get him. He knows I wouldn’t just do something like this to hurt him. He's probably just pissed and getting some air. I bet I can get him to come and talk this out. We just need to communicate and you’re going to need to apologize for not telling him sooner.”

You shook your head, “I can’t right now. I need to go to work.”

Axel deadpanned, “Are you kidding me? This is just a smidge more important than that, don’t you think? ”

“My boss has been on my ass lately about giving away shifts. And… I need to get out of here. I can’t just sit here and do nothing. And I’m not going to keep harassing him. If I’m working, I won’t have to think about what I just fucking did.”

Axel sighed, “_____, it’s not your fault. When we explain, he’ll be fine.”

You frowned, “I should have told him. Even If he was never going to buy it. That’s just it. This could have been avoided if I’d just told him.”

Axel looked down. You were right. You should have told him.

“Axel, he was never going to believe it anyways. It was never going to work. And even if he does forgive me for this, even if he _does_ believe me, the responsibility of dating a succubus is too much. He’ll probably just dump me anyways and if he doesn’t, I’ll probably dump him out of guilt. He shouldn't have to deal with this shit,” You watched Axel think of something to say for a second before leaving to get ready for work in your room.

You pulled on a more modest outfit than usual and touched your puffy eyes up with some concealer before heading back out.

Axel sighed and grabbed his keys off the counter. He didn’t like this one bit. You were quitting. You were letting him walk away. You were convincing yourself you couldn't have this. Again. Why the fuck did he have to walk in at the worst possible moment?

He could fix this. He knew Zack. He could fix this, “I’m going to go talk to him. It’s going to be alright.”

You shook your head, “Axel, I’ve harassed him enough on the phone. Just leave him be. It's better this way.”

He couldn’t stand the sight of you giving up like this. Without a fight. So easily. Maybe you fucked up, but you could fix this. Zack was a good guy. This could work.

“Go to work. I’ll see you when you get home,” He smiled tightly, suddenly glad that you’d be out of the house, so you couldn’t stop him from going to see Zack.

You sighed and left, ignoring him.

~

Work was slow and you spent the whole time moping around. Sadly cleaning glasses, sadly mixing drinks, sadly avoiding raunchy, drunken couples. Each one made your stomach twist in pain. Each sloppy kiss and each under the table touch was like getting kicked in the stomach. Usually, the little bits of sexual energy served as a light snack, but today you were too hungry. It was fucking you up. Being a succubus fucking sucked. And going to work was a stupid idea. 

Near the end of the night, you noticed a man at the end of the bar eyeing you. He’d already been served, so you ignored him. None of your usual energy to give him “fuck off” eyes. If you’d been stronger, if you’d been fed, if you weren’t so mentally and physically exhausted, you would have noticed him eyeing the way you flinched familiarly as he smirked behind his glass.

A couple getting especially heated in the corner of the bar made your core pound in pain. You flinched uneasily and grasped at your stomach before ducking into the storage closet to take a breather.

“Hey,” Your boss ducked in with you, “You feeling alright? You’ve been off all night.”

“Sorry, bad period,” You lied. You didn’t even menstruate like humans.

“Oh,” your male boss cringed, “That sucks.” 

You both stood awkwardly for a second.

“Do you want me to close up tonight? I don’t mind it.” You asked, eager for a few more minutes where you didn’t have to think about Zack and what you’d done.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll head out then.” He handed you the keys and left. Happy to avoid any more menstruation talk.

You cleaned up and kicked the last few stragglers out before closing up for the night. You checked your phone. No new messages. You sighed, partly relieved and partly disappointed. You wanted Zack to call, but it’d just be so much easier if he didn’t.

(TW)

You reached your car through the nearly empty parking lot. A few cars were still there. Probably drunks that Ubered home. You dropped your keys before you were able to unlock your car and swore angrily. You snatched them up from the ground and yelped when you got back up. The man from the end of the bar was leaning next to you against your car.

_When the fuck did he get there?_

You jumped back, startled, and gripped your phone in your hand tightly.

“You dropped your wallet,” He said flicking it out of his pocket and holding it near his face.

Your wallet was in your purse the whole time you were working. You’d never taken it out. There was no way you’d dropped your wallet. And something about the way he was looking at you told you he knew you knew that.

You stared at him for a few seconds, trying to figure out what to do. He was shorter, but fit and didn’t look right. His features were fine, but something about him wasn’t right. Something about the way his eyes didn't seem like they moved together. All of your alarms went off and you held your finger over the home button on your phone in your purse. If you held it, it enabled the voice command. 

“Thank you,” You said, voice wavering more than you intended.

“No problem,” He offered a charming smile and held the wallet out for you to take it. Not too far from his face. You’d have to reach forward to take it. You didn’t. You just backed away from him slowly while he took a step forward.

Your stomach dropped as you felt it. Desire. Oh shit.

You dug your finger into the button. “Call Axel!” You yelled and tried to run.

The man snatched your hand and pulled you against his chest easily. “No, sweetheart. You’re not calling anyone.” He fought you for your purse and won. He tossed it on the floor with your wallet before sniffing your neck. “God, I love a starving succubus.”

_Fuck_. You screamed and tried to kick him. You prayed the voice command had worked and continued to scream. Even if someone heard you screaming, the odds of them running to the shady parking lot of your bar to rescue you was low, but if your phone had called Axel and he heard you screaming, he’d be there in a heartbeat.

This man was not human. He knew you were a succubus. He had to be something. He didn’t seem much stronger than a human, but he was definitely strong, too strong for his size.

Everything had a weakness, but you had no idea what he was. You had no idea how to fight back. And you had no time to figure it out.

He didn’t seem to care that you were screaming as he carried you, flailing, over to what you assumed was his car.

You kicked and fought, but he was too strong. You felt tears running down your cheeks.

He let you go but caged you in against the door of his car. He grabbed your wrists with one hand and pinned them above you as you struggled against him.

“FUCK YOU!” You screeched as you managed to kick him in the shin.

He flinched, but just seemed pissed off now. He chuckled angrily and you looked away as he dipped his hand in his pants.

"No, don't!" You whimpered.

You closed your eyes tightly, trying to resist, but the pleasure rolled over into you.

He knew what to do. He'd done this before. Fucker.

You gasped and threw your head back against the car. Your hands balled into fists in his grip and your screaming stopped. You breathed hard trying to focus on anything else.

“There you go,” He hummed, “Just relax.”

You couldn’t stop it. You were too weak. You moaned and swore as he touched himself.

After a few seconds, your hands relaxed in his grip and he let you go. He didn’t need to hold you anymore.

You reached forward and wrapped your arms around his neck, hungrily finding his lips and kissing him.

He chuckled into the kiss and opened the car door behind you before pushing you in.

~

(TW: Paused)

“ZACK!” Axel pounded his fist on his door. “ZACK OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR.”

The door swung open and Zack glared at him. “What?” He growled, “What the fuck do you want?” He was pissed. Looks like he hadn't cooled off yet. 

“Zack,” Axel gave him a sympathetic look, “It’s not what it looked like.”

Zack was momentarily put off by Axel’s level tone but tried to slam the door in his face, nonetheless.

Axel shoved his foot in the way and groaned as the force of Zack slamming the door injured his foot, “Zack, you need to talk to her.”

He scoffed, “Why? There’s nothing she can say that would make this ok. I don’t care if we never said we were exclusive. If she wanted to fuck other people, she should have said that. Then I could respectfully leave her alone because I don’t do that shit. FUCK YOU,” He fumed.

Axel pushed against the door, struggling. Zack was much stronger than him, “You know, that’s crazy. That’s _exactly_ what she said. Zack, it’s not like that, but I can’t explain it to you. She has to. I swear, Zack, fucking STOP.”

Zack swung the door open and Axel barreled through with the momentum of him pushing the door. Zack grabbed the front of his shirt lifting him up easily. Pissed. “Dude, just fuck off, will you? You know it’s taking everything in me to keep it together. I really liked her, and you fucked her. That’s fucked up. So you deserve each other. Why the fuck would you even set us up if you wanted her?” He sighed, “Forget it. Just get the fuck out.”

“Exactly,” Axel gave him a desperate look, stumbling as Zack let him out of his grip, “Why would I do that? Cause I’m just some asshole who wants to hurt you? No. Think about it, Zack. You need to talk to her.”

Zack made a face, “I don’t think I need to do shit. Get the fuck out. I won’t tell you again.” His voice dipped dangerously low and Axel knew he had a good few seconds before he was out of time.

Axel sighed, “She’s like us, Zack. I won’t tell you how. She needs to. Just like I didn’t tell her about you. But I will say, she was probably wrong not to tell you sooner. You have a right to be upset with her. I just think this is something you guys can work through and I think you can be really great together. She didn’t do it on purpose. She was just scared. She likes you. She likes you a lot and I can guarantee you _we_ will never end up together. I love her, but I love her only because she’s my best friend. I set you guys up because I want you both to be happy and I think you guys can be really great together. I can just feel it in my gut. There’s just a few teeny, tiny obstacles you have to overcome that you need to talk about.” Axel finished like he’d just calmed down a frightened deer and felt like he could finally take a step closer without spooking it.

Zack looked at him, breathing heavily, working through his anger and considering what he’d said. “Fine. I’ll talk to her, but that’s it. If it doesn’t make all the sense you’re saying it will, I’m out.”

Axel sighed in relief when his phone rang. “Speak of the devil. It’s her,” he smiled as he answered the call, “Hey, when do you ge-“

“ _God, I love a starving succubus.”_

His heart dropped into his stomach as you began to scream on the other end of the line. He nearly dropped the phone. “_____! Hey, hey!” He shouted into the phone. He paled instantly and ran out the door without so much as looking at Zack.

“Axel?” Zack yelled and ran after him.

Axel fumbled with his keys as he unlocked the car and jumped in.

“Axel!” Zack ran to the passenger side and opened the door, “Hey, what the fuck?”

“Zack, back the fuck up,” Axel growled.

Zack ignored him and jumped in the car. Before the door was even shut, Axel slammed on the gas.

“Whoa, dude, what happened?” Axel didn’t answer, “What the fuck is going on?”

“How could I be so FUCKING stupid! FUCK!” Axel shouted and slammed his fist into the top of the car. He was heating up. Big time. 

“Whoa, whoa, Axel, roll down the windows, now,” Zack warned as he reached forward to turn the AC all the way up. Now that things were neutral and he wasn’t sure how to feel about the situation, all he felt was worried and confused. Axel worked on his anger for a really long time when they were kids. Seeing him get this pissed was rare. 

Axel ignored the speed limit, zipping around cars to go as fast as possible.

“Axel, slow down, man.” Axel ignored him, “AXEL SLOW THE FUCK DOWN!”

“She’s a succubus.” Axel’s voice shook. “She’s a fucking succubus and she’s been starving. I shouldn’t have let her go to work, but I was so fucking caught up with fixing this stupid situation, I didn’t even realize.” He slammed on the steering wheel, steam rising from his skin and let out a dry laugh, “How the fuck could I even THINK letting a starving, fucking, succubus go to a _bar_ was a good idea? I’m so FUCKING stupid. FUCK!”

“What?” Zack stared at him before paling. He felt sick. “Axel, what happened on the phone?”

~

(TW)

You slipped easily out of your top as the man dragged you into his lap. He slapped your thighs while you kissed his neck.

He moaned as you ground against him and worked to take his shirt off.

“Such a hungry little thing,” He mused between groans as he let you do all the work, gripping your breasts. 

You tried to stop yourself. You paused in your movements and gripped his shoulders tightly, your eyes shut in concentration. He laughed at your efforts and rubbed himself against your core to send a wave of pleasure through you. You moaned helplessly and went back to kissing his neck as you removed his shirt. Once it was off, you went to work his belt off, straining to stop yourself and hating this man more and more by the second. It didn’t work and his pants were undone in seconds.

You whimpered to yourself as he took himself out and panicked, not able to control yourself.

He reached down to yank down the cloth under your skirt. You pushed his shoulders as hard as you could. That was the most you could do. You were too hungry to speak. You landed on your back and felt a burning pain in your core, your body not understanding why you were attempting to deny it sustenance.

He laughed, “I’m doing you a favor. You know you’ll die or assault someone if you don’t get fucked soon.”

You whimpered again as he crawled on top of you, unable to pull yourself away. He rubbed his bare member into your clothed core. 

The door to the car swung open. Or rather, the door to the car was ripped off.

You were yanked out from under him and pulled into a pair of arms in a second. You groaned in blinding pain as you were torn away from your source of sustenance again.

“Hey, what the fuck?” The man yelled, feigning innocence. To the untrained eye, it just seemed like a normal hookup.

“Motherfucker!” Axel decked him in the face, steam rising from his skin, “I’m gonna burn you alive,” he hissed.

“Oh fuck,” the man swore, clutching his bleeding, burnt nose and scrambled to the front seat of his car to try to drive away.

Flames burst from Axel’s hands and he slammed them into the backseat, letting the fire spread quickly. The man turned on the car, shaking and drove off hastily, deciding burning alive in his car was better than getting beaten to death by Axel’s flaming fists.

Axel fumed to himself silently watching the car drive away and tried to control his breathing while his arms stayed engulfed in flames. 

“Axel,” Zack’s eyes were wide, not able to process the situation fully, but shaking in rage. You trembled and cried out in pain in his arms. 

Axel turned around, the flames extinguishing at his sides, but the steam was rising off his skin at an alarming rate and the sleeves of his shirt were burnt off and singed at the shoulder.

He glanced at you shaking in pain and then over to Zack who was seconds away from freaking the fuck out.

“Zack, you can’t hulk out right now. You need to calm down and take her back to the apartment.”

Zack looked away from you and focused on his breathing. He needed to calm down. Axel wouldn't be able to touch anything without burning it for a while and someone needed to get you out of here. A crash rang in the distance, followed by tortured screams. _Good_.

He shakily lifted you into his arms and walked you over to your car. Your purse was still on the ground with your wallet, so he knelt down with you and snatched it up before fishing out the keys.

(TW: End)

Axel had already turned on his car and was speeding back home.

Zack slid you into the passenger seat and clicked your seatbelt in before sliding in himself and starting the car to drive home.

He glanced at you every once in a while, but you just stared out the window, still shivering slightly. He had no idea what to do.

“I'm sorry,” You said finally, but when it came out, it was lifeless and pained.

Zack shook his head, still feeling sick and nervous you would break any second, “No. It’s fine. Don’t worry about that right now.” 

You tried to hold your breath and ignore the pain.

He didn’t know what to say to you. He didn’t know what to do. He just kept driving.

When you arrived at the apartment, Axel was waiting on the couch, water dripping down his hair from his cold shower. He was back to normal, no steam rising from his skin.

Zack carried you inside and set you down on your bed. Your core still hurt, but it was more like a dull throb now. The unwanted sustenance giving you some relief. He closed the door behind him as he walked out into the living room. 

“Zack, go.” Axel shook his head. 

Zack looked at him surprised. “No.”

Axel gave him a stern look, “You need to go. We can talk about it tomorrow. It’s not that you did anything wrong. We just need to be alone for tonight.”

Zack scoffed, “What? No. I’m not fucking leaving. I get it now. I get it. It’s fine. I’m over it.”

Axel sighed, “No you're not. You feel bad because of what just happened. And I know you'll get it. In the future, when we've talked about it fully. I know you'll understand with time. But you need to go. She doesn’t get that you'll understand and she’s not going to be ok. Come back tomorrow. We’ll talk about it then.”

“Why? What the fuck just happened? I-I mean, so much is making sense right now, but I’m still so confused. You know she just saw you burst into flame. She knows what you are. Has she known the whole time? Does she know what I am?”

Axel shook his head, slightly annoyed, but knowing he owed answers, “She doesn’t know what you are. She didn’t know what I am. When I was telling her about you, I just said that you’d be able to understand her,” he took a deep breath, “And, as for what just happened. That’s what can happen if the wrong person figures out what she is. They take advantage and if she hasn’t fed, she can’t control herself. It’s like a hungry vampire around blood. No restraint, but all the memories when she’s had her fill.”

Zack sighed, upset, “How many times has something like this happened?”

“Since she’s met me? Never. I’ve never seen it happen. From what she’s told me of when she was on her own? Too many times,” Axel clenched his jaw hating the thought. “We were always so careful.”

“Then how did this happen,“ Zack huffed before he realized, “Oh.”

Axel shook his head, “It’s not your fault. Actually, I’m pretty sure it’s my fault. I’d been pushing her to go for you. I knew it’d make it harder for her to feed, but I figured I could just help her out if she needed it. I didn’t think her being with you would make having sex weird for us. We were going to try before you came, but I swear, we stopped. It didn’t feel right anymore. We couldn't do it.”

Zack sat down on the couch, thinking.

"She was right. It’s impossible now. You and her. Especially with what just happened. There’s too much emotion tied in for her to sleep with me now if she needs to. She wouldn’t have a safety net. And she wanted to take it slow with you, because she wanted to tell you what she was before you had sex. But now there’s an obligation on your part to make sure she gets fed or she can die or get taken advantage of. I get what she was saying now. It can’t work. It’s too complicated now. I shouldn’t have pushed her.” Axel sighed, disappointed in his realization.

“Do I get any say in this or are you just going to make all of our decisions for us?” Zack growled.

Axel glanced at him.

“I’m not leaving. Axel, I like her. A lot. When I thought you two were fucking, I was ready to throw everything out the window, but I get it now. She wasn't doing it for fun. She was doing it to live and with someone she's comfortable being with. I get it now. We can make it work. I know we can," He nodded to himself, "Just keep your fucking hands off her,” Zack said firmly and got up. He walked straight into your room and shut the door behind him.

Axel considered stopping him. But he couldn’t get past trying to comprehend Zack’s complete 180 on top of everything else that had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warnings: Creepy Guy, Sexual Assault, Attempted Rape, Assault
> 
> Again, PLEASE let me know if you need a different method of Trigger Warning and I will try to oblige. Also, PLEASE read the tags. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought, what you liked, what you didn't like. All constructive criticism is welcome. I love hearing what you guys think even if it's just you commenting to say hi. I mean, I'm writing a story all about you, so you're pretty much a celebrity to me.


	8. First time for everything, right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're trying something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, so so sorry about the late update. I don't know what's going on here. I had this chapter sitting in the drafts, but I was all nervous about pacing and kept rearranging things.
> 
> Oof, ok. So I'm not really sure if this deserves an explicit warning? I'm pretty clear in the tags that some weird stuff is going down and I'm really picky, myself, about spoilers when I'm reading, so I don't like when writers tell me what I'm going ot find in the chapters. If you guys WANT me to warn you about explicit chapters, please let me know and I will happily oblige. Otherwise, I'm not going to mention it and you'll just happen upon it. Like a surprise birthday party. Not this chapter, though. I'll warn you this time and let you guys tell me what you want to see in the future. 
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: There are mentions of assault in this chapter. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to tell me what you think. I love hearing from ya'll.

You heard someone walk into the room and you buried yourself further into your blanket. “You were right. I shouldn’t have gone to work.”

They said nothing and crawled into bed with you. They snagged the end of your blanket and covered themselves with it too before grabbing your waist and hugging you into their chest.

Upon contact, you began to cry. The sudden affection made you emotional and you let loose. You sobbed into your blanket and they hugged you tighter, burying their face into your neck.

“I’m sorry,” You sobbed, “I should have been more careful.”

“It’s not your fault.”

You froze at Zack’s voice. You thought it was Axel. You were sobbing openly in front of the guy you’d been on a few dates with. That just helped save you from some asshole. That you’d just hurt by trying to fuck his friend. 

“Zack.”

“It’s not your fault. I get it now. It’s ok. It’s going to be ok.” He whispered into your hair.

You sniffled. This was a complete shock, but you recovered quickly and shook your head, “You can’t just say that because something bad happened to me. I can handle it. I hurt you. I did something wrong and you deserve to be mad at me.”

Zack sighed, “Yeah. You did. You should have told me. But I see how telling the wrong person something like this can go, now. You don’t know me super well, so why would I expect you to tell me something like that so easily?”

You stayed silent for a minute, “Why are you still here?”

Zack said nothing for a while and then shifted so he wasn’t speaking into your hair. “I’m not like most people. I feel for people more deeply and more quickly. I like you a lot. Every time we hang out, you’ve got this cute, nervous air about you. Like you might be afraid or intimidated by me, but then you turn around and you're this competitive, sassy woman. Just like I was telling you at the beach, I’ve been happy since we met. I liked you instantly. Then it just got worse and worse. I’m not throwing it away over a miscommunication.”

You scoffed, “We barely know each other. You could wake up next week and realize everything I do annoys you and regret everything you’ve had to do to make a relationship with someone like me work. It’s not worth it.”

Zack hugged you tightly against his chest, “Maybe. Or maybe I’ll give up and leave and spend the rest of my life regretting ending things with someone that could have made me really happy just because things got a little hard.”

“A little hard?” You gaped.

“We’ll figure it out,” Zack promised.

“Z-Zack, no.” You sighed sadly.

“What do you mean no?”

“I mean I’m not going to let you waste your time with someone like me.” You said it before you realized you were saying it. Damn. 

“Hey, no,” Zack pulled away from you and gently turned you so you were facing him. He wiped your cheeks and shook his head, “I’m not wasting my time. Maybe this is nothing or maybe this could become everything. It doesn’t matter. I want to try. I don’t give a fuck if it gets hard.”

You bit your lip to keep it from quivering, “Zack, there are normal obstacles in normal relationships and then there’s asking you to leave, so that I can have sex with your friend in order to not die.”

Zack flinched, “That’s not happening.”

You shot him an incredulous look, “See? This isn’t going to work,” You huffed.

He shut his eyes, “Look, I’m not leaving. If you want me, I’m not leaving. If you don’t want me here, tell me and I’ll leave, but I want to stay. I want to try.”

“You’re delusional. I don’t…” You trailed off. You couldn’t do it. You couldn’t tell him you didn’t want him there. It wasn’t true. You were so fucking tired. You started to cry again, “I’m sorry.”

Zack returned to hugging you into him. “Don’t be sorry. I’m sorry for pushing you. Don’t worry about talking.” He nuzzled into the back of your neck.

It felt so nice. It felt so comforting. You cried and cried and lay there with him. He was warm and his breaths were even.

You didn’t know how long you stayed like that until you fell asleep.

~

When you woke up, Zack was still there. You had a few seconds of blissful confusion, before remembering last night. You didn’t cry then, though. You just laid there.

You tried to sit up without disturbing Zack, but he instantly began to stir.

“Hey,” he mumbled at you sleepily.

You glanced at him, confused about literally everything happening right now. “Hey.”

He sat up, rubbing his eyes. “How do you feel?” He asked, more meaning reflected in his eyes.

You smiled gently, not reaching your eyes, “I’ll be alright.”

He gave you an unsure look, “Do you need anything?”

You closed your eyes, “Zack, you need to go.” Your hands shook. You were so weak.

“You want me to leave?” He asked mostly for clarification.

You sighed, “N-no. I don’t. But you need to go.”

Zack tilted his head, “What wrong?”

You gave him a tight frown and shrugged helplessly, “Zack. I need to _eat_.”

He gave you an unsure look, “What are you going to do?”

You couldn’t look at him. You focused on the floor and tried not to cry. This was humiliating. You didn’t want to say it. “Doesn’t matter.”

Zack shook his head, “Doesn’t matter?” He mimicked incredulously, “_____, of course it matters.” He sat up and grabbed your hand.

You failed in your attempts not to cry. “Zack, I want you to leave.”

“You don’t mean it.”

“Yes, I do,” You lied, “Get out.”

“Stop. _____, just stop. Just tell me what you need.”

You shook your head and glared at him. Convincing him to leave was taking all of your energy and you lost your patience, “Zack, it’s not ok!” You snapped, “You shouldn’t have to worry about any of this! You deserve something so much better than this. You’re good. You’re so good. You think you’re the only one who’s noticed shit? You think I don’t see all the amazing things that you are? You’re a great guy and great guys shouldn’t fuck around with lost causes. So, get the fuck out and stop pretending like this is going to work out!”

Zack sighed patiently and let his eyes flicked around your face, "Why do you guys think you can tell me what I can and can’t handle? It's really starting to drive me a little nuts.”

You stared at him, unsure what to say, “Zack, we’ve only been dating for like a week. Why would you want to dive headfirst into this clusterfuck of a mess? This is too much for anyone. Why are you even ok with this?”

He slapped his forward in frustrating, ”I. LIKE. YOU. How many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick, beautiful, skull?”

You wondered if you should feel complimented or insulted. You decided it didn’t matter, “Zack, you realize that I need to go fuck someone else now, right? That’s what I need to do to survive. That’s what I’m going to have to _keep_ doing to survive. _Forever_.”

He flinched and shook his head, “That’s not going to happen.”

You blinked, “Stop saying that. It's just how it is.”

He blushed, “I can take care of you. You don’t need to run to Axel every time you need to be “fed”. I can help.”

You reddened, unsure if it was in anger or embarrassment, and shook your head, “No, that’s not what’s going to happen. Zack, that’s not right. I don’t want that. There are so many wrongs in this situation that make it impossible. I can’t use you as a tool to survive and you shouldn’t feel obligated to be one.”

“Well then how is it different with Axel?”

“Because he genuinely enjoys having sex with me!” You urged.

Zack flinched again and paused for a second before continuing, “You don’t think I’d enjoy having sex with you?”

You groaned, _this is ridiculous_ , “That’s not it. He just never has to feel like he _has_ to have sex with me. I try to go out and get my own food without relying on him as much as possible. It’s not safe to rely on one person as a succubus. Feeding is draining. If I relied on you and only you, I could seriously hurt you. And if I don't rely on you and only you, I hurt you anyways.”

Zack made a face, “I’m stronger than Axel.”

“Zack, it doesn’t matter. Humans can’t take the constant drainage like that. It’s not safe.”

“I’m not human,” Zack responded easily.

You blinked, “What?”

“I’m not human,” Zack repeated.

“No, I heard you. I just-wha-what are you then?” You asked incredulously. Your irritation dropped momentarily by your sudden curiosity. 

Zack looked down, and hesitated, “I can’t say right now. It’s not just my secret to tell. But I’m stronger. I could take it.”

You laid back down, facing away from him, “You don’t know that. I’m not relying on you, Zack. It’s not safe and it’s not fair to either of us. I wanted to try taking it slow with you. Like a normal relationship. With bases and shit. But we can’t do that. I want to be able to be loyal to you and only you, but I can’t do that with what I am. It’s just not fair.”

Zack sighed and stayed silent for a second before whispering, “We can still try. We can still take it slow.”

You sighed. The sudden pace of the conversation was dizzying, but you had to admit, you liked the distraction. You liked that he wasn’t treating you like you were going to burst into a million pieces, even if it might be true. “How? Zack, I need to feed as soon as possible and I’m not having sex with you, so it’s going to be someone else. I’m already being unfaithful, and we aren’t even in an official relationship.”

Zack flinched again. You wanted to ask why he kept flinching, but he interrupted you, “Do you need to have sex to be fed?”

You made a face, “Yes. That’s kind of the whole thing.”

He sighed, exasperated, “No, I’m asking if it has to be actual penis in vagina sex.”

You cringed and thought, almost wanting to laugh at his anatomical wording, “No, it doesn’t. But that’s the best way to get to full strength quickly. It takes longer and has the most possibility for pleasure. Other stuff helps, but you’d need to do it more often and that’s dangerous. It’s easier to just get it out of the way. I only do it that way. No need to waste time doing stuff that only half works.”

Zack sat with the information and spoke tentatively, “So pleasuring yourself wouldn’t work?”

You’re face had to be bright red and you debated kicking him out for real, “No. I’d drain all the energy I get back. It’d just even out and get me no where.”

“So, if I- uhm- if I just kind of jerked myself off, would that work?”

You turned towards him and stared at him, shocked, “What? No, don’t do that.”

“No, it wouldn’t work or no, you don’t want me to?” Zack asked carefully.

"Does that even matter?" You blinked at him. 

"I guess not," Zack failed in his efforts not to look disappointed. 

You sighed, “It wouldn’t work to get me to full strength. I’d still need more. And I wouldn’t be able to control myself with you right now. If you started something like that, I’d assault you.”

Zack nodded, “Ok, well what if I tied you to the bed?”

“Why are you ignoring the first bit of what I said?” 

“Would it work?”

“Only to get me some of my strength back," You repeated and pinched the bridge of your nose, "I don’t even know how much. I’ve never done it like that before. It’s just- It’s a waste of effort. I’m assuming you’d have to do it a bunch of times to get me back to full strength. And you’d have to touch me to do anything significant.”

“So, it _could_ work?” He rose his eyebrows at you in question. 

You both stayed quiet for a few minutes. What was the harm really? You wouldn’t have to have sex. You wouldn't have to rush anything with him. It was probably something he did anyways. But not with you here in the room with him. So that was weird.

“Do you really want to jerk off with me in the room?”

Zack rubbed that back of his neck sheepishly, “First time for everything, right?”

“I-“ You didn’t want to have sex with anyone. You didn’t want to have to go find someone and convince them it was a good idea. You didn’t want them to touch you. You only wanted Zack to touch you, you realized. “Ok.” You mumbled, surprising yourself by coming around so easily. 

“Ok?” Zack perked up.

This was selfish. You shouldn't do this. This can only end in pain. You needed to tell him to leave. “Ok. We can try it.”

You looked at him for a second and then burst into laughter. You had no idea why. This conversation was just so out there. This was such a mistake, but when you he looked at you so innocently, so expectantly, you couldn't help it.

He watched you laugh and his lips twitched up in a smile. He liked to see you smile. He liked to watch you laugh. 

You were going to hell for bringing an angel like him down. 

~

You sat on your bed in your pajamas watching Zack undo his belt, nervously. But, damn, did the succubus within you squeal at the image. 

“Would this work?” He asked.

You stared at the belt in his hands regretting this. You’d already shoved what happened into the far reaches of your mind where all the other instances had occurred. It was shitty, but you had a great ability to unhealthily shove those memories into the shadows of your mind. Zack kept giving you wary glances, but seemed pleased to be helping.

“I think so,” You answered nervously.

He glanced at you and smiled reassuringly, but then gave you a serious look, “If you don’t want to do this, we stop, ok?”

You looked at him and nodded. Your core hurt like a bitch. You needed to feed. He thought this could work. So maybe it could?

“Ok,” You said uneasily.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Tie me up?” You put your hands through the spaces between the wooden columns in your headboard and watched him secure the belt around them.

“Is that good?”

You fought against it roughly, testing it. There was an annoying thumping sound, but other than that you stayed put.

Zack put a small pillow between the belt and the column to stop the thumping.

“Good thinking,” you smiled at him gently.

He blushed and hopped off of the bed and onto the floor next to you. You couldn’t see him from where you were perched on the bed.

“Are you-uhm-ready?” Zack cleared his throat nervously.

“Yeah.” You tried to sound more confident, but as you heard him undoing his pants before grabbing your ankle lightly with his left hand, you felt your heartbeat quicken. It was always more intense when you were starving like this. You should warn hi-

You felt his pleasure and gasped loudly, tightening your hands into fists and throwing your head back. “Fuck~” you grunted, unprepared for the sensation. Your skin nipped into goosebumps as you shivered with pleasure.

“Are you ok?” Zack stopped and looked over the bed at you concerned.

You shook your head, your right eye shut tightly, “Yeah, it’s ok. It’s just more intense now because it’s been so long.”

“Oh,” Zack blushed at your red cheeks and sat back down. He focused again and went back to stroking himself.

You bit your lip this time to keep from worrying him, but it didn’t help much. With each stroke your fists tightened and the pain in your core dissolved into warmth and pleasure.

You struggled against the restraint trying to touch and feel and please, but it wouldn’t budge. It was way more intense than you were used to. It was different and you struggled to maintain even a semblance of composure.

You moaned and your toes curled inwards as he stroked himself faster. His hand gripped your ankle tighter.

Zack sat against the bedframe, spurred on by your moans and bit his lip to keep his own groans at bay.

You panted and moaned. You kicked your legs out. You swore and bit your lip. You knew it wasn’t much, but it’d been so long. It felt too good.

“Fuck~!” You let out a hard yelp as he finished and you devoured all of his pleasure, shivering. You panted to yourself and your head hung down, trying to collect yourself.

You heard Zack shuffle against the ground and watched your chest rise and fall as he got himself together. He peered over the edge and gave you a nervous look.

“I’m, uhm, gonna use your bathroom.” He got up and skipped into your bathroom quickly.

When he returned, he looked relatively normal except his cheeks were red and his hair was a mess in the back. He walked up to you and undid the belt around your wrists.

You hissed and tucked them into your chest to inspect them. They were red and agitated from all the tugging you did. “Ow,” you whimpered to yourself.

“Did I put it on too tight?” Zack asked, concerned. 

You smiled at him, “No, no. It’s ok. I just tugged too hard.”

“So- uhm, did it work?” He asked nervously.

You nodded, “Yeah. A little too well, I think.”

He shot you a curious look, “It’s not usually like that?”

You shook your head, “No. It doesn’t usually feel that good.”

He blushed.

“I-I mean, it could just be because I was so hungry. I don’t know.” You downplayed it.

“Oh,” Zack said a bit disappointed, “Right, ok.”

“Thank you,” You said earnestly, “Zack, I mean it. Thank you for trying that. I know it couldn’t have been comfortable.”

Zack chuckled, “It was a little weird jerking off on your floor with you in the room, but not the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

You smiled at him and brought your knees into your chest, suddenly embarrassed.

“Hey, I’m in this. For real.” Zack looked at you seriously.

You looked him in the eye, unsure what to say, “Zack, that was really weird. Other people don’t have to do that shit just to be in a relationship.”

He chuckled, “It’s not that weird. I- uhm- I like the way you sound,” you blushed, “But I’ve got some shit we’ll need to work through that isn’t exactly easy or normal, either. We can do this.”

You gave him a curious look.

“I’m really possessive,” He admitted, “But that means I’ll never be unloyal to you.” He smiled widely, hoping you wouldn't read to much into his sudden confession. 

You glanced at him, “Possessive?”

“I don’t want you to be with anyone else.” He clarified, “I can be kind of jealous. It’s part of my… culture.” He worded carefully. 

“Your culture. So, it has something to do with what you are? Are you giving me a hint?” You teased.

He smiled and sat next to you on the bed. “Maybe.”

You gave him an unsure look, “So, what now?” You eyed him questioningly.

He hummed, “Well, we can work on getting you up to full health. Then, you should probably get a new job. And we’ll have to work on getting Axel to never talk about all the sex you two have had.”

You cringed, “Does it help that he’s bad in bed?”

Zack laughed, “Is that right?”

“Yes, he’s quite awful.” You mused.

“That does help. I don’t like thinking about him fucking my girlfriend.” He flinched as he spoke.

You ignored it, “When did I agree to being your girlfriend?”

He gave you a serious look, “_____, I get why you’re scared. If I was normal, I might just run for the hills, but I’m not. I’m weird like you. I have my own major issues that we’ll have to work through. I want this. If you don’t, tell me and I’ll drop it. No hard feelings. Well, I’ll be a little hurt. But we can do this. I know we can.” He smiled.

You looked him in the eye. He knew. He knew what you were and he didn’t care. You were scared to risk it. But that smile. That perfect fucking smile on his perfect fucking face. That nice row of pearly whites with his confident, determined bright blue eyes. It was worth it. “I want to try.”

Zack glanced at you and sighed in relief, “Good, ‘cause I was bluffing. I jerked off on your floor. There’s no way I was letting you turn back now.”

You rolled your eyes at him and he leaned over to press his forehead against yours. He grazed his thumb over your cheek for a few seconds. You cherished the feelings of his warm digits sliding across your skin. 

“Can I kiss you?”

You wanted to tell him he didn’t have to ask every single time, but you kind of liked it. It made you feel safe.

“No.”

“Oh. Sorry.” He coughed, embarrassed.

“No, I’m sorry. I really like when you ask. It’s just… I don’t want your lips to touch mine the same 24 hours some asshole tried to-“

“Don’t,” Zack flinched again and sat up, “I’m sorry. Please don’t say it. I can’t hear it.”

You looked at him worried, “Are you ok?”

He laughed dryly, “Am I ok? _____, how are you ok? Why do you seem fine?”

You sighed and shot him a self-deprecating smile, “I’ve been an active succubus since I was 14, Zack. This and worse has happened many a times before. I wouldn’t say I’m used to it. I’ll never be. It really fucking sucks, but I know what to do now. I know how to deal with it. It’s shitty. It hurts. But I’ll be alright.”

Zack closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

“Zack, what’s wrong?”

He looked at you, one eye seemingly shut in pain, “You just can’t say that kind of stuff to me, I’m sorry. Now that I know you’re mine, I need to protect you. I don’t like when you’re in pain. I don’t like when other people touch you. It’s like a whole different part of me. Not that I don’t want to protect you. It’s just some deeper instinctual need,” He tried to explain, “I’m sorry, I can’t discuss it at length with you yet. I just can't hear about people hurting you or I'll lose my shit.”

You nodded, not really understanding, but wanting to support him. “Ok.”

“I’ll explain it better when I can, alright?” He reassured you.

“Yeah, ok. I’m going to go take another shower.” You got up and walked over to your dresser to pull out another pair of pajamas.

“Do you- uhm, do you want me to stay?” Zack asked tentatively.

You tilted your head at him, “Yes.”

Zack cleared his throat and nodded with a smile, “Alright.”

After you emerged from your shower, you found Zack passed out on your bed. He made the queen mattress look so small.

You wormed in under the covers careful not to touch him and put a spare pillow between you just to make sure. Better safe than sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here we are. The start of a really weird relationship. 
> 
> I love hearing that constructive criticism and such, so please go ahead and leave comments if you would like.
> 
> I'm not being too sneaky about what Zack is, so it might be really easy to figure out. Oopsies.


	9. Anxiety Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety really is a son of a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you struggle with anxiety, I empathize. It sucks. Anyways. Here's another chapter. I'm trying to release it early because of my previous two chapters being late, but who knows. My anxiety might just prevent me from posting until I feel like it's as good as can be. But I didn't really feel too many pacing issues or find a lot of errors in this one, so I'm fairly confident I can post it soon. Sometimes I also get really distracted and go on hour long tangents just writing fanfiction for other fandoms. Maybe I'll post some of those someday, but I really want to only focus on posting for this story, so they'll stay in my files until I finish up here. 
> 
> I always write these notes when I put it in my draft. Then I let it sit and the notes are no longer relevant. So, I'm just going to leave all those old notes there. Oof. Roll credits. 
> 
> As always, please don't be shy and leave some comments. I love hearing what you guys have to say!

What the fuck were you thinking. He didn’t want you to be with anyone else and you just let that go like you could magically change the requirements for being a succubus? Damn him and his fucking smile.

You rolled over in bed and peered at Zack over the pillow you set between the two of you. He looked younger when he slept. It was cute. Every once in a while, he’d do a little twitch. You wanted to giggle, but you didn’t want to wake him, so you just smiled.

When you realized you were watching him sleep you blushed and turned away. _Don’t be a fucking creep._

You needed to tell him you couldn’t be just his. Even if he said he was strong enough to take the full brunt of your condition. He needed to know that possibility needed to be open just in case.

What if you two got in a fight? What if he just wasn’t in the mood? What if he wasn’t strong enough after all and he couldn’t keep you fed? If this was going to work, you needed to make sure he was willing to except the possibility. Possessive “culture” or not.

You sighed and laid back down on the bed, annoyed. Why couldn’t you just enjoy this? A handsome, charming man was in your bed. After literally jerking off on your floor to keep from having to fuck someone else or rush you into having sex.

You could make this work. Or you could try. Trying was worth any possible pain. _He_ was worth it.

You glanced over at him again and realized you had no idea what to do. Should you just sit here and wait for him to wake up? Should you leave? You’d never really had anyone stay the night in your bed like this except Axel.

You decided and tiptoed out of bed, careful not to shake the mattress too much and wake Zack. You whipped around to make sure he was still asleep and sighed when he was still happily dozing.

You closed the door as quietly as possible when you escaped and glanced around. Axel was sitting on a barstool slyly sipping his coffee from his _I drink, and I know things_ mug. His long red hair was tied back in a messy bun.

You crossed your arms and walked over to the kitchen as he watched you.

“So,” He began, setting his cup down, “I believe I heard some sex last night.”

You sighed and grumbled, “Fuck off.”

Axel chuckled, “So, you had sex?”

“No, we didn’t.”

“Well, those were some pretty distinct sex noi-“

“We didn’t have sex,” You whined and opened the refrigerator.

“Ah, I see. So, you both got to eat, then.”

You sighed, annoyed at the implication, “Axel, why does it matter what exactly we did?”

He shrugged, “I just want to make sure you’re getting fed properly.” He was partly telling the truth. Partly being nosy. If you weren’t being fed, he might need to intervene. It _was_ somewhat his business.

“I’ll be alright. I’m not up to full strength. I’ll need to stay home for a while. We’re just… taking it slow.” You rubbed the back of your neck, trying to stay vague.

“Since when have you been weird with me about sex stuff?” Axel asked a little irritated.

You sighed at him, “Axel, this is your friend. I can’t just tell you all the things we’re doing in bed. It’s an invasion of privacy.”

He hummed and tapped his chin, “Ok, alright. Sooo, did he tell you that you can’t fuck anyone else, yet?”

You looked at him curiously, “How do you know that?”

He lifted his cup to you so you could read it.

You huffed, “Axel, for real.”

He smirked and tsked, “Well, _____, he’s my friend, I can’t just tell you these things. It’s an invasion of privacy.”

You rolled your eyes, _fucking brat,_ “You know I’m right.” 

He sighed, “You are. But it’s kind of the same situation.”

“Why did you set me up with someone that needs me to be completely faithful? I figured you set us up because he wouldn’t mind,” You cocked your head.

He shrugged, “I guess we’ll find out,” he sipped from his mug before sulking dramatically, “I’m gonna miss that body.”

“Oh, shut up,” You laughed.

He chuckled lightly, before set his mug down and looking at you seriously, “You ok?”

You shrugged, beginning to remember last night before shoving it away again, “I’m fine thanks to you. I don’t want to think about what could have happened if you hadn’t come.”

Axel sighed, suddenly looking exhausted, “You scared the fuck out of me. I never want to hear you scream like that again.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault. I shouldn’t have let you go to work. I knew you hadn’t been fed in weeks-“

“Axel, no. Come on, you saved my ass. I should have known better. It was so stupid of _me_. I just didn’t think anyone in this town would recognize what I was. But I’m a succubus. Stuff like this…,” you trailed off and sighed, “it sucks, but I’ll be fine.”

“I hope he burned alive in that car,” Axel growled.

You blinked, suddenly remembering, “Axel?”

He hummed.

“Did I see flames bursting from your hands?” You asked, studying his face.

“Damn,” he sighed, “I kind of hoped you hadn’t seen that. Yeah, um, I’m a weirdo like you. I’m what they call a pyro. I do that.”

“So, that’s why you’ve got such a bad temper. You’re a literal hothead. I think I've read about your type,” You hummed in thought, thinking back to the books you scoured looking for information on supernaturals when you became an active succubus. You read a lot about other species, but you would usually only read until you realized that's not what you were. Once you figured it out, your literature review took a harsh succubus only turn. 

“Are you mad?”

You smiled lightly, “No, not really. I might be if you hadn’t just rescued me. You may never want to hear me scream like that, but I never want to see you that pissed again. Even if it really means a lot that you were.”

“You should see Zack get pissed. If he wasn’t so confused about what the fuck was going on, he’d beat me for worst temper easily,” Axel laughed dryly.

“That puppy dog? I’ll believe it when I see it.” You thought on that for a second, “It’s fine. We all have our secrets. But why didn’t you tell me? You’ve known about me for years. You know I wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Axel gave you a sympathetic smile, “I trust you. You know I trust you. But I come from a big group of weirdos like me. Zack included. If I tell you and you tell someone else, it can trace back to them. It’s not fair to force them to trust someone they don’t know to keep their secret. Even if I know you wouldn’t say shit. I’m sorry.”

You gave him a small smile. “I understand. There’s nothing to be sorry about, really. That’s as good an excuse as an- Wait. Hold the fuck up. Axel, why the FUCK do you use up all the hot fucking water all the time!?” You fumed.

“Oh, damn, would you look at the time,” Axel got up casually.

“No you don’t! You can manifest flames at your fucking leisure and yet I have to fight for the hot water every damn day, are you kidding me?” You gaped at him.

“Shh, you’ll wake Zack,” Axel shushed, a devious smirk gracing his lips.

You reached down and slid your slipper off into your hands, “FUCKER!” You whisper-yelled as you threw it at him.

He let out a boyish-giggle and swatted the slipper away as he escaped out the door.

You stared after him for a few seconds before chuckling to yourself. That little asshole.

“Everything alright?”

You turned around to see Zack looking like heaven. Dark hair ruffled cutely, t-shirt wrinkled and out of place. He stretched revealing some of his toned midsection. You tilted your head and sighed, unable to keep your inner, horny succubus at bay.

You blushed when he smirked at you staring and straightened up with a nervous cough, “Everything’s fine. Axel was just being a little shit.”

He smiled and sauntered over to you, so you turned around and busied yourself by pulling some eggs out of the refrigerator.

“Good morning,” He whispered huskily from right behind you. You shivered. _Down girl,_ you mentally hissed.

“Good morning,” Your voice was squeakier than you’d wanted. _Well, that was embarrassing._

He chuckled and walked away to sit on one of the barstools while he watched you work. “Why are you still nervous around me?”

You whined, “Why do you have to be so attractive?" You countered, "If you toned it down, I’d be much smoother.”

“Oh, would you now?” He folded his hands on the countertop and rested his chin on them. His eyes gleamed with heat. Guess you’re not the only one who woke up on the horny side of the bed.

You cracked a few eggs into a bowl. “No,” you admitted, “I’m not very smooth actually. I’m terrible at flirting.”

Zack sat up and gave you a weird look, “How are you bad at flirting?”

You whisked the eggs aggressively, “I don’t really know. I just strike out a lot.”

Zack laughed, “You strike out a lot? How is that even possible? Have you seen yourself? It doesn’t take much for men.”

You rolled your eyes, “I don’t know what to tell you, I’m a shitty flirt. Axel’s had to help me out more times than I can count because of my incredible ability to get rejected by men.”

Zack flinched, but said nothing.

“Ok, we need to talk about that,” You decided, setting the bowl down.

Zack perked innocently, “What about it?”

You took a breath, “Well, I’m a succubus. We don’t know how you’ll be able to handle having your energy drained. If we’re going to do this, you’re going to have to be ok with the possibility that I might need to feed off of other people.” You worded it so well without chickening out at the direct, adult conversation. You mentally patted yourself on the back.

“No.”

You unpatted your back. 

“No?”

“I’m sorry,” Zack huffed and pulled at his hair, frustrated, “I’m sorry, I’ll work on it. Look, I’m actually glad that you are what you are.” He watched you make a face, “No, no, it’s because I have some obstacles we’re going to have to work with, too. It’s not as difficult as yours, but I have trouble with relationships, too.”

You set down the eggs, “Ok, well, I know that you can’t tell me what you are. I think I’m ok with that, but we should at least be able to discuss what the problems are.”

Zack nodded and took a breath, “Ok. That’s fair, I think,” He scratched his chin, “I can be a little jealous.”

You crossed your arms, “That’s it? You already mentioned you could be possessive last night.”

He looked around the room nervously, “Ok, so not a little. A lot. I, uhm, sometimes I can have a bit of a temper.”

You nodded remembering what Axel said, but you couldn’t help it, “You? A temper? You’re like a puppy dog.”

Zack made a face, “Did Axel tell you to say that?”

You thought, “I think he mentioned you were like a puppy when we first talked about you.”

Zack hummed.

“Well, how bad can it get?” You asked, cautiously starting to prepare the eggs again.

“It’s only for certain things. I won't blow up because I misplaced a spatula, but I’m very protective of friends and family. It’s pretty bad when it comes to people I have deep feelings for. Romantic relationships seem the worst because I can get possessive and jealous. I can get heated for the stupidest things. I mean, I would never get violent with you. I would never hurt you. But I can get aggressive when I lose my temper. It’s not something I’m proud of.” He ended with a grumble.

“I’m not going to lie to you, that sounds a little scary,” you said and instantly regretted it.

Zack frowned, “I know.”

You watched him for a bit and stopped working again. You reached forward and covered his hand with yours, “We’ll work on it. We can try. It’s kind of a bad mix, your thing and mine. I need the flexibility to turn to other people to feed and you’re super possessive. I don’t know why Axel was so adamant about us getting together,” you finished and realized that wasn’t reassuring in the least.

Zack made a face, disappointed.

“Wait, no. I didn’t mean it like that. It-It’s good. We can make this work. It’ll be fine, I was just thinking out loud about why Axel thought this would be the greatest match of all time when you’re so possessive and I’m so… needing of someone looser,” you cringed at yourself. You sighed, “Zack, I like you. I want this to work. I’m just… stupid with my words sometimes. I’m sorry” 

Zack gave a small exhale of a fake laugh, “No, I get it.”

“Axel, despite being a jackass, is smart. Weirdly smart. If he says this is a good idea, it’s a good idea. Don’t tell him I said that, though. I like him assuming I think he’s stupid. We’ll make it work,” you said with more confidence than you actually had, “Ok, anything else?”

Zack cleared his throat, “I’m really strong.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

Zack avoided eye contact, “I- uhm,” He coughed, “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength… Especially when I get excited.”

You thought for a second, not quite understanding and then you realized, “Oh.” You didn’t really know how to respond to that, but your core stirred slightly and you internally groaned. _Stop being a horn dog for two seconds, please._

“Well, it hasn’t been a huge problem before, but I’ve really only been with people that are strong like me. I just thought I should say something, so you know that we need to be a little careful.” He scratched the back of his neck nervously.

You both sat in silence for a while and you busied yourself working with the pan. This was a lot. You didn’t know what to do. You wouldn’t know what to do in a _normal_ relationship. You were both a little fucky. Shit _._ Well, at least you could be fucky together.

“Oh, and I feel things deeper than most people. We’ve kind of talked about it before, but it’s less like I’m just the type of person that gets attached easily and more like what I am makes every connection I have way more intense. That’s why my temper can get shitty.”

You nodded not really knowing what that would look like in this relationship. Was he going to whip around and say “I love you” after your next date? _Oh fuck, what if he did?_ That would be so awkward. You didn’t love him yet. You’d never loved anyone except Axel, but even that was just a friendship love. What the fuck were you even thinking trying this with him?

You stared hard into nothingness, sitting with the tornado of anxious thoughts.

“You alright?” Zack gave you a concerned look and a gentle smile. You watched his adorable lips twitch up. 

_No._ _Not_ _this time. These fucking thoughts will not control me._ “I have anxiety when it comes to relationships. I don’t know how they work, and I’ve always thought that something like this could never happen for me because of what I am,” You confessed, trying to get the thoughts out so you didn’t drown in them. It was like you were in the middle of the ocean in a tiny boat with a hole. Usually, you just tugged your knees to your chest and watched as the water filled and the boat sunk. Not this time though. This time you were going to grab a bucket and get that water the fuck out of there, “It’s easy with Axel. We’re just friends. We’re really close and he knows me well. There’ve never been any feelings attached to what we are, we just slowly grew to love each other. Not like love love. Like I’d die for him, but the thought of baring his children and being his housewife makes me gag. I just- I’ve never really done this before.” You huffed, disappointed and a little out of breath from your admission.

Zack opened his mouth, but you cut him off, “Wait, I didn’t say that because I need you to convince me that this could work. I just needed to tell you what I was thinking. I want to try this with you. I just know this isn’t going to be a good idea if I let my stupid anxiety cloud my thoughts all the time.”

Zack smiled comfortingly, “Well, it’s nice hearing you have issues too after sharing all of mine. I was starting to feel like a burden.”

You scoffed, “ _You’re_ the burden? Zack, being a succubus means I might literally have to fuck other people and you’re concerned about being a little possessive?”

Zack flinched and gave you a stern look, “Oh, it’s not a little possessive. The deeper we get into this the worse it’ll get. I’ll just have to work on controlling it.”

You sighed softly, “Well, why don’t I give you a rundown of all the things wrong with me.”

Zack cringed at your phrasing, “Well, don’t say it like that.”

You laughed lightly, “So, I need to be fed frequently or I’m a danger to myself and society,” You began.

“Not an issue,” Zack smirked confidently.

You blushed and threw the dishrag near you at him, “Don’t say shit like that!”

He caught it easily and set it down on the counter with an unapologetic shrug, “Sorry.”

You rolled your eyes trying not to smile and continued, “I’ve never been in a real relationship, so I don’t have any experience with this. I’m likely to fuck up a lot. And I might have to fuck other people,” Flinch, “and sex stuff is difficult with me.”

Zack nodded, “I _did_ just jerk off on your floor.”

You glanced at him and turned away continue cooking, “Yeah, uhm, so with me, sex is like food. It’s something I need to survive. It’s not something that I’ve ever really experienced intimately or romantically and a lot of the time, my instincts take over and it’s like it’s not even me doing it. Even with Axel it’s all shits and giggles. For me, it’s never been like how it is in the movies. All intense and romantic. It’s more like a rushed blur. And,” you hesitated, embarrassed, “Iwanttotrytohaveitlikethat.” You finished quickly, so he couldn’t really hear.

“Huh?”

“Order up!” You turned to him and handed him a plate of eggs, “Oh. Huh. Did you want eggs? I don’t think I asked.”

“_____.” He gave you a look, ignoring the food. 

You sighed, “I want to try to have it like in the movies.”

Zack smiled, exhaling slightly in the barest form of a laugh.

“Don’t laugh,” you pouted, embarrassed, and looked down.

You heard his chair scooch out and him made his way over to you. You didn’t look up even when you felt him right in front of you.

“I didn’t mean to laugh,” He whispered, “You just surprised me. It’s cute.”

You peered up and glared half-heartedly, “Don’t patronize me.”

Zack laughed lightly and grabbed one of your hands in his, “I’m not trying to. Meaningless sex isn’t really my preference, anyways.”

“I want to take it slow. I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry?” Zack shook his head, “Don’t be. There’s nothing to be sorry about. We can take it as slow as you want. All I ask is that you don’t turn to someone else to feed unless you absolutely have to. And that you tell me if you’re going to. I don’t want you to be with anyone else. If you want to take it slow, we’ll do it. Let’s just keep doing what we’re doing. I don’t mind jerking off on your floor if it means you don’t have to fuck someone else.”

You laughed, “How romantic.”

Zack backed up from you and grabbed his eggs off the counter, “And yeah, I don’t mind eggs.”

You faltered a second, disappointed with his absence, but recovered quickly, “Good.” You picked up your eggs and started to eat.

The two of you ate in silence. Zack scarfed his eggs down in seconds. It was partly disturbing, partly impressive. It reminded you of those athletes that shoved whole meals in their mouths.

“Hungry?” You smirked.

Zack looked up and reddened, “Sorry. I eat kind of fast.”

“Do you want more?” You realized your smaller portions might not be enough for his larger frame.

“No, it’s good. Thank you,” He smiled at you and sat for a second, “So, did you talk to Axel?”

You gave him a look as you munched on your eggs, “What about?”

Zack thought for how to phrase it, “Last night.”

“Oh.” You finished your eggs and set the plate down in the sink, “Yeah. We discussed it. It’s fine, Zack. It’s in the past.”

He shook his head, “It’s not _fine_ , but that’s not what I was asking about.” He gave you a pointed look.

 _Zack knows what Axel is_ , you realized. “That he’s a pyro, or whatever. I didn’t know before, but we talked about it this morning.”

He nodded, “He never told you anything about it before? Or about where he grew up?”

You sighed and shot him a tilted look, “Zack, I know you guys have this group, or whatever, of people like us that you need to protect. I kind of get it and I’m alright with it for now, but I’m not going to say anything to anyone and even if I was, Axel’s never told me anything that would compromise your safety, really. He’s an ass, but he’s good. He didn’t even tell _me_ , who he’s been living with for years and knows everything about. He’s even gone as far as to waste the hot water on numerous occasions to keep the façade of his normalcy alive. That’s why I was yelling at him this morning.”

He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, “I’m sorry, I know. I just wanted to make sure.”

You watched him for a bit before deciding to blurt out what’d you’d been thinking, “Why didn’t you kiss me?”

He perked up and glanced at you.

“Just now. Why-why did you walk away?” You asked, slowly becoming self-conscious as you poked at your eggs. _Why did you say that? That was needy as fuck._

Zack chuckled to himself, “I thought about it, but… I want everything with us to be real. You don’t want to rush anything, and I don’t know how “hungry” you are. When I kiss you, I want it to be genuine. Not just a food equivalent for your succubus urges. I don’t know, does that make any sense?”

You smiled, loving that he understood what you were and that he matched you in your values, “Yeah, it does. I like it.”

“And now my mouth tastes like eggs,” Zack frowned.

“I like eggs.”

“The moments kind of gone,” he glanced at you apologetically.

“Right,” you sighed. “Well, I’m not up to full strength, but I’m getting there.”

Zack rose a brow, “So, we should do the thing again?”

“We never _have_ to do anything,” You urged.

“I know, I know, but it would help, right? I mean, I-I’d be down.” Zack smiled at you lightly.

You gave him an unsure look, “I should probably clean the dishes.”

He rolled his eyes before getting up and walking over to you, “Come on,” he grabbed your hand and smirked at you, “Time to jerk off on your floor again.”

“ZACK!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. I'm super annoying. No kissy AND more relationship anxiety. It's wild. But you're getting there. 
> 
> The whole point of this story was to explore the wanting versus willing concept of consent, so the talking needs to happen. And the anxiety. Well. That was just something fun I added in for shits and giggles. 
> 
> Fun Fact: This story was originally the aged up, comedy version of some thing else I was writing. I don't even remember why I created a different version. Maybe the original got too heavy and I was like, "Wouldn't it be funny if...", Anyways, all the characters were in high school and Axel wasn't really included. It's in my files somewhere, but now it's just collecting dust, so I mushed some of the elements together and darkened this one a bit. I have no idea if this can even count as the comedy anymore, but who knows. Let me know if you want to hear more about it and I'll see if I can polish it up.


	10. Second Base?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Communication is key. Also Aquman is a bad movie. I said what I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I know. I'm sorry. It's been way too long. I'm not gonna lie to you, because I literally can't. The evidence of what I've been doing all this time is in my bookmarks. And I can guarantee you maybe 80% of what I've been reading, I either forgot to bookmark, or was too afraid to bookmark. It's so hard to focus when good fanfiction is just a click away. And good God, I've been going absolutely nuts on the My Hero Academia fanfiction. I can't stop reading it. It's so good. 
> 
> But I've decided that since I prefer going through other people's bookmarks to look for things to read instead of finding them myself, I need to be a good samaritan and start bookmarking what I've been reading as well. 
> 
> Anyways. Here is the new chapter. I'm not sure how I feel about it to be honest. But it's been too long and I just keep staring at it, so I'm going to post it. I might edit, because I still feel like it's a bit choppy and some of the dialogue doesn't sit right with me. But. We shall see. It might just be one of those chapters that I, personally, don't like, but is fine in actuality. You guys let me know. 
> 
> Anyways, TRIGGER WARNING, because I'm not really sure. Check the end notes for why.

Another week had passed, and things were going well. You and Zack kept up with your feedings and you were finally up to full health. You watched him like a hawk for any signs that he might be getting physically exhausted. Maintaining a succubus was no walk in the park, but then again, he wasn’t human.

You watched him carry a water jug into your apartment while you kicked the door closed, juggling your own groceries. He carried it easily, but you squinted regardless.

He placed it down near the water dispenser, before giving you a look. “I’m fine!” He rolled his eyes exasperated.

You pouted, “It’s only been a week. Maybe you won’t feel too hot in a few days. I don’t know. Promise me you’ll tell me if you feel even a little off, ok?”

He chuckled and shook his head, “I promise. But I’ll be fine. I’m stronger than I look. And that’s saying something.”

You rolled your eyes and set the groceries down on the counter, “I love how humble you are.”

“I hear it’s my best quality.” He walked behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist before kissing your neck gently.

You hummed and turned around in his hold, facing him. He caught your gaze briefly, almost asking permission, before he dipped in and kissed you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and sighed into him. His kiss was like a breath of fresh air. You tilted your head to deepen it and he followed suit, pressing you gently against the counter, his hands on your hips.

The succubus urge to fuck him into oblivion nagged at you, but you ignored it. Being fully fed allowed you to control yourself easier. j

You slipped your hands into his hair and he let out a soft appreciative sound. You nipped at his bottom lip and he slipped his tongue into your mouth. You pulled him closer, flush against you as your stomach flipped at the feeling.

“Oh god, my eyes,” Axel used his grocery bags to shield his vision, “You guys forget about me? I literally went to the store with you.” He wasn’t irritated. He was, actually, very pleased with you guys’ progress. Everything going according to plan. But Axel wasn’t Axel if he wasn’t a teasing asshole.

“Shut the fuck up,” You rolled your eyes as Zack separated from you sheepishly.

Axel walked over and set his groceries on the table. “So, how goes the job hunt?”

He sat down on a bar stool as you started putting items away. “Uhm, well, not the greatest. I’ve been trying to find somewhere sleazy enough to get some action, but classy enough that people aren’t literally fucking in the bathrooms. No where seems to fit the bill as nicely as the old place.”

“Yeah, and you’re not going back there either,” Zack mumbled protectively.

You failed to resist the urge to smile. Everything had been so domestic recently. Zack was helping you get _groceries_. He hung around the house and you _didn’t_ have sex. He helped you _cook_. You loved having him around. Honestly, you’d never felt happier.

“I’ve been thinking about that, though. I don’t think that fucker was there by some crazy coincidence. More weirdos are moving into town. You’re going to have to be more careful everywhere you go,” Axel glanced at you seriously.

You didn’t even bother asking how he knew. They were both so secretive about all their sources and friends.

Zack looked between you, “We’ve been making sure she’s fully fed. Shouldn’t she be fine?”

“It’s not just a matter of being able to control herself in public. Some assholes have a good eye for succubae,” he hesitated, “Just be careful,” Axel sighed, not wanting to go into detail.

You made a face, “You know, someday you’re going to have to let me in on all your secret society stuff. I get why you haven’t been able to tell me anything, but there has to be a time in the near future where you tell me _something_. Isn’t it just a little unsafe to keep me out of the loop? Everything I’ve learned about myself and SOME other weirdos is from the internet and I’ve had to search through a lot of fantasy bullshit to find any semblance of reality. Wouldn’t it be helpful to let me in on some of your wonderful, authentic databases of information?”

Zack gave you a sympathetic look, “We’re working on it. It’ll just take some time to get them to come around to the idea of meeting you.”

"Why wouldn’t they want to meet me?” You asked agitated.

Zack and Axel exchanged a look, but ultimately Axel spoke up, “Succubae kind of have a reputation. For just being all around shitty people. And being snitches. And liars. They love selling information. And sex. We’re working on shattering that stereotype, so they don’t murder you for seducing out precious Zack when you meet.” 

“Is there some underground weirdo convention I’ve missed attending for the past million years,” You asked incredulously, “How is there a stereotype for something most people don’t even know exists? And why the fuck didn’t you introduce me to this world sooner?” You glared at Axel. It wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault. But your pent up irritation at the situation made you lash out a little.

“I _told_ you already. It’s not my place. I can’t ask all our friends to just blindly trust that you’re a good person. And you’re a fucking succubus. Just give us some time to get our more stubborn friends to ease up on the succubus hate,” Axel explained and sighed, “It’s really shitty that you grew up without anyone like you, though. Especially with what you are. This kind of thing usually doesn’t happen.”

You looked down, not sure what to feel. You sighed, “Ok. I’ll just be patient. But at least give me information if you have it. Or teach me things. You don’t have to introduce me to anyone or expose anyone, but just tell me what else is out there, so I can be ready.”

“Of course,” Zack nodded.

“So why didn’t you guys know much about what I am, then? Why did I have to explain so much? Or were you just feigning innocence to keep up the charade?” You crossed your arms.

“Well, there’s like a million different weird things roaming the earth. You can’t know all of them. There are just certain stereotypes for some that most people are aware of. We might even be misinformed on a lot of things. And we don’t have a succubus in our group, so asking around would have outed you or made them suspicious of the sudden interest. Which is also making it difficult to break the stereotype for them,” Axel rolled his eyes, irritated at all the different levels of complexity.

“Wait, you said most weirdos like us aren’t alone. Am I the only one that’s been alone this whole time?” You asked. You didn’t mean for it to come out as sad as it did.

Axel shot you a sympathetic look.

“Not anymore,” Zack said, a determined glint in his eyes.

You looked up at him and smiled.

“Alright, that’s enough of that cute shit. Time to watch a movie.” Axel butted in again, trying to get away from the conversation. A satisfied smirk gracing his lips as he watched your face twitch in annoyance.

~

The movie you’d chosen was Sky High. You couldn’t help it. So much weirdo talk inspired you. Plus, there was a character who manipulated flames. Perfect for teasing Axel.

When it ended, you all decided you were down for a day in. A few popcorns and movies later and it was night already. You’d just hit the middle of Aquaman when Axel threw his hands up in irritation.

“Fuck, I can’t. This movie is so fucking bad. I’m going to bed.”

You laughed and felt Zack do the same as you were curled against his chest, “Axel, come on, we’re halfway through. You can hang on just a bit more.”

Axel shook his head, “Nah. Fuck it. I’ve got work tomorrow anyways.” He got up and ruffled your hair. “Alright, goodnight.”

He walked into his bedroom and shut the door.

You and Zack turned back to the screen and kept watching. It wasn’t the worst movie in the world. Definitely not the best, though.

You didn’t bother to turn the volume down. Axel never had issues sleeping and once he was out, he was _out_.

The movie progressed and as it did, Zack grazed his fingertips along the length of your arm. It gave you goose nips and you chuckled, nuzzling into his side. It felt nice. Being with him always felt good.

And you were starting to feel a little revved up. You knew the gesture was casual, but you couldn’t help being sensitive to it. The damn succubus within. Slowly your attention shifted from the movie to Zack’s fingertips and the way his chest rose and fell as he breathed. His eyes trained on the movie.

You glanced at his lips, almost nervously. You guys had kissed, and he’d jerked off on your floor a good few times, but nothing further had happened. Even the more heated kisses were protected by Axel’s presence. But it felt right now. It felt safe. And you felt horny. Fed or not, you were still a woman with wants and desires. A baby step further couldn’t hurt, right?

You turned your head and lifted yourself up to plant a kiss on the underside of his jaw. It was slow and gentle. You pulled away after a second and gave him a meaningful glance.

He turned to you and smiled, questioningly.

You reached up again and caught his gaze for a few seconds, before biting your lip and glancing at his.

He caught on instantly and leaned down to press his lips to yours gently. You sighed, sitting up to level yourself with him. He still had his arm laced around the back of the couch and didn’t move it. You wondered if he was afraid to touch you.

You opened your mouth against his and licked his lower lip tentatively. He pulled away from you and glanced at you nervously.

“Are you-“

“I’m fed. I’m in control. This is all me,” You reassured him, but pulled back and let him decide.

His lips twitched up in a smile. This situation was all new to him, but if you said you were in control, he believed you. He relaxed his arm off the couch and cupped your cheek, brushing it with his thumb slowly. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes.

He kissed you and it felt like heaven. His lips were soft. His touch was gentle. And all of the sudden it was more intense than it was before. Before, most of your kisses were held back. Careful not to go too far or get too heated in fear that you’d lose control or never had been in the first place. Axel was usually nearby and conscious or you were in a semi-public area. You’d always had a safety net. Not tonight, though.

You bit his lower lip and slipped your hands into his hair, nails scratching their way up gently. He groaned and placed his hands on your hips. He thought for a second, before deciding _fuck it_ and pulling you into his lap.

You kissed your way down his jawline to his neck and he immediately lifted his head back with a sigh, giving you more room. You kissed gently before licking him and leaving sloppy kisses. His grip tightened on your hips and he let out a soft moan.

His pleasure coursed through you. You were full, so it wasn’t an overwhelming force compelling you to act, but it _did_ feel good. You let out a gentle sigh and grazed your teeth along his neck. He emitted a low, pleased growl and grabbed the back of your head to pull your lips up to his again.

You’d never kissed like this. You’d never done anything like this. It wasn’t for the purpose of survival. It wasn’t for shits and giggles. It was intense. It was passionate. It was you actually wanting him. It was you acting because you wanted to kiss him, you wanted to lick him, you wanted to force pleased noises from him. And it felt fucking good.

You ground your hips into his and he froze up. He let out a whine and grabbed your hips to stop you, “Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait.”

You stopped and searched his face, worried, “Did I hurt you?” You without really thinking about it. You knew you didn’t. You’d feel it if he didn’t like it. And judging by the wave of pleasure that rolled through you and the hardness pressed against your core, he most definitely _did_ enjoy it.

He shook his head and let out a shaky breath, “You said you wanted to take this slow.”

You bit your lip to keep from smiling too wide and embarrassing him, “Is this the part where you tell me if we don’t stop now you won’t be able to stop yourself?”

Zack shook his head, surprised, “Uhm, no. I’m a grown man.”

“Oh,” You blushed.

“No, I just want to know how far you want to take this,” He glanced at you seriously. His cheeks were red and his lips swollen. He left his hand on your hips but made no move to push you off.

You pressed a soft kiss to his lips, “Thank you.” You looked at him seriously. He didn’t have to ask to know why. He knew people never asked. He knew when it came to you, people just took and took. The thought made his hands tighten on your hips. 

You swallowed and stepped off of him, standing up. You reached out your hand to him, “Baby steps, then.”

He took your hand and stood up, a bit uncomfortable before adjusting. You smirked and led him to your room before closing the door behind you. “I don’t want to have sex. Not yet. But I think the other stuff is kind of up in the air,” You reached up and pulled his head down to meet your lips. He kissed you gently and you pulled back, walking backwards toward the bed. He followed, “Can we just see where it goes?” you kissed him again, “I’ll let you know if I want to stop.”, another kiss and you met the edge of the bed. You sat down on the edge and looked up at him.

He glanced at you and thought, “Ok.”

"Hey,” You got his attention, “I’m not made of glass. You can push a little. I’ll let you know if I don’t want to go further.”

He smirked at you, “Are you sure you’ll be able to do that?” He leaned over you and you let yourself fall back onto the bed. He placed his hands on either side of your head, “I was the one that had to stop you just a few seconds ago. Are you sure?” He kissed your neck gently.

You let out a rough sigh, “Yes~”

It didn’t feel like the regular skin to skin contact you’d typically felt. This was different. There was heat to it. It made the hairs on your body stand up. A shiver ran down your body. It wasn’t just his pleasure running through you and keeping you fed. You felt your own pleasure everywhere he touched you. You wanted more of it. Your cheeks flushed instantly at the thought.

He chuckled against your neck and his breath tickled you. One arm wormed behind your back. He half carried you further up the bed until you caught on and scooched yourself. He followed and pushed you down until the back of your head hit the pillows. You glanced up at him, slightly nervous now. The look in his eyes was almost devious. Not very puppy like.

He lowered his lips to your ear, “You’ve got to stop looking up at me with that cute fucking face,” He whispered before biting your ear gently. You gasped and gripped the sheets. _Why the fuck am I so sensitive right now? He’s barely touching me._

This was a new side of him you easily decided you loved. Rougher than his usual puppy self. All confidence. Dominant.

His tongue flicked out and licked your ear before he sucked on it. You forgot how to breathe. He moved down to your neck and nipped and sucked to his heart’s content.

He pulled back and glanced at your face, satisfied with the flustered mess he created. You hardened your gaze, not liking the way this suddenly felt like losing. Like he’d just sunk another air hockey puck into your slot and there was nothing you could do about it. You wanted him to be the one squirming.

You leaned forward and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him in and kissing him. You let your legs spread so he could rest easily between them. You quickly slipped your tongue in his mouth and grazed your fingers through his hair. You moaned into his mouth as kissed you back, massaging your tongue with his.

He kept his hands firmly at your sides to keep himself from pressing flush against you. You pulled back from him and pushed him away gently. The second he pulled back, you slipped out of your shirt and tossed it aside.

He pulled you in, instantly, kissing down your shoulder, before he pulled away from you and laid next to you. You turned over to question his sudden absence when he grabbed you and pulled you over to let you straddle him. You bit your lip and gave him a nervous look. He smiled and leaned upwards, so his face was close to yours. He brushed loose strands of hair from your face and kissed you.

He hooked his finger under your left bras strap and let it fall down against your arm. He glanced at you once more before kissing down your neck again to get to your shoulder. He nibbled lightly on your shoulder and sucked before working his way back up to your neck. He kissed and sucked there for a second. You grabbed his shoulders and moaned as he hit the sensitive spot on your neck, your forehead against the side of his, so your moans were right next to his ear.

He gripped your sides roughly and sucked on your neck more intensely.

“Fuck~” you whispered in his ear as you felt him hardening below you.

He pulled away from your neck and placed his forehead against yours. “You can’t do that, _____. You’re killing me.” He chuckled.

You shot him slightly unapologetic look before you reached behind you and undid your bra clasp. You slipped it off and tossed it aside. He kept his eyes on your face for a few seconds, making sure it was ok, before he cupped his hand over your breast. You gasped at the sudden contact and pressed your forehead into his again.

He leaned forward and kissed you while he massaged your breast. He let his fingertips dance over your nipple, before breaking the kiss with you and winking. He dipped his head down and licked your other nipple. You glanced down at him and watched him take it in his mouth and suck. You moaned and dug your fingers into his hair.

“Zack~”

He ground his clothed dick into your core. “Fuck~” You gasped sharply.

He froze. He stopped his ministrations and looked back up at you. “Do we need to stop?”

You glanced at him and shook your head, “No,” you whimpered, “I don’t want to.” You smashed your lips into his and ground your core against his dick. You pace was quick and aggressive, as you found the movements that pulled the most pleasure from him. He groaned and gripped your thighs. You gasped with him at the sensation and grabbed his shoulders.

He swore and moved his hands up to grab your hips to stop you, “Hey.”

You glanced up at him, wiggling your hips, desperate to move again, “What?”

He smiled at you and kissed you gently on the cheek, “We should stop.”

You blinked, “Why?”

He brushed his thumb along your cheek, “You said you wanted to take it slow. “With bases and shit”, if I remember correctly. I don’t know where dry humping lands on the base spectrum, but I know that we’ve definitely passed 2nd, so let’s stop before we fuck up the progress.”

You tilted your head and huffed, “Well that’s stupid, we’re not kids. Who needs bases? I want you,” You tried to kiss him.

He leaned away from you, “A succubus trying to adjust to self-control,” he answered your rhetorical question, trying his best to ignore the last bit. “And I’m starting to struggle to stop, to be honest.”

You leaned forward, pressing your breasts against his chest, “Then don’t. Don’t stop me.” You licked a strip up his neck.

He pushed you back lightly, “_____, stop.”

You ground your hips into his again and leaned forward to graze your teeth against his neck.

He let out a sharp growl and grabbed your shoulders, holding you away from him, “I said stop,” he said firmly.

It suddenly registered with you what you were doing.

You blinked, “Shit, I’m sorry,” You pulled back and covered yourself with a pillow. “I’m sorry. I don’t know why I did that. I should be in control.” You glanced down at yourself like your body didn’t belong to you.

He winced and gave you a curious look, “_____, has anyone ever stopped you in the middle of… something like this? Ever?”

You took a shaky breath and nodded, answering his question while your mind raced, “Axel. That day. We stopped because it didn’t feel right.”

He shook his head, “No, I mean in the _middle_ of a hook up. Like right now. Where you want to keep going, but they said no.”

“N-no. Not like this. We always have sex. I- I always have to.”

He flinched, “Have you ever had sex with someone just because you genuinely wanted to?”

You didn’t want to answer. This was an unusual line of questioning and you were freaking the fuck out about how you just completely disregarded his wishes, “Zack.” You practically whimpered.

“I’m sorry,” He shook his head, frustrated. “I’m sorry. I just think that maybe you’re not fighting succubus urges right now. Maybe you’re just fighting normal horny urges. And you’ve never had to before, so it was hard for you.”

You sat with the thought for a second, eyes wide. Tears welled, “I’m so sorry,” You bit your lip, “I didn’t listen to you. I should have listened.” 

Zack sighed and brushed a thumb over your cheek, “Hey, it’s alright, _really_ , I’m fine.”

You didn’t look at him. Even on a full stomach, you couldn’t control yourself with him. How the fuck were you supposed to fix that? If you hadn’t already, you were going to hurt him.

"Hey, _____, look at me.”

Your eyes snapped over to him, a tear rolling down your cheek. 

“Hey, stop. It’s fine. Just know that when I say stop, we stop and the same for you, ok? We can work on it.” He searched your face, and you bit your lip.

You nodded gently and he hugged you against him. _Great. Another burden for him_. You started to cry. “It’s not ok.”

He sighed, “Hey, stop that. Look, i-it’s not ok, but we’ll work on it. You did something I didn’t like, but we talked about it and we’ll be fine now. You didn’t hurt me, I promise,” he wiped your tears and pulled you into his chest with a soft smile, “I want this, remember? All things considered, we’re doing fucking amazing. You’re fully fed _and_ I just got to touch your boob.”

You gave him a look, “Boob?” You sniffled, “Are you 12?”

“There you go. Already back to sarcasm. We’re going to be fine. You haven’t even seen how fucked up my shit can get. Just you wait, I’m going to be disappointing you way more than you feel you’re disappointing me. Just do me a favor and be as gracious with it as I am with you.”

You punched his arm as you pouted.

“Ow,” He rubbed it and smirked at you, “I mean, not really, because I’m strong as fuck. But if I was a human, I bet that would have hurt.”

“I’m starting to see how you and Axel are such good friends,” you wiped your cheeks and shook your head, laughing.

He sighed at you finally cracking a smile, worries of you freaking out and quitting on him dissipating. You would be alright. He would be alright. This was going to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: Reference consensually vague situations and temporary disregard for consent. 
> 
> SO. That happened. I ended up changing the course of the story, because I didn't like the direction it was going in. It didn't feel right. So aspect have been taken out and rearranged, which might result in a choppy, awkward chapter. Many apologies. 
> 
> Please please please leave feedback. It really helps me figure out what I want to do and learn the things I need to fix. Also, if you leave a nice one, its a sweet ego boost and motivates me to keep writing. 
> 
> FUN FACT: If I EVER have to write about someone cooking, I always writing about eggs. I was reading through some of my earlier works and such and discovered this disturbing pattern. It's not the only thing I know how to cook personally, BUT it is the only culturally neutral thing I know how to cook. This has made me realize I need to branch out.


	11. Seventh Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bakeries are cute, but the new boardwalk bar is lovely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is a late as hell update. I've literally been on here constantly reading to my hearts content. This chapter has been written for a while, but I wasn't sure how I wanted it to go since I've changed the story layout a bit. I hope y'all enjoy. Please excuse the F.R.I.E.N.D.S style chapter title. I usually just make the titles the first thing I think of and roll with it.

“I found a job for you,” Axel smirked.

You shot him a look, “Where?”

“The bakery near the boardwalk.”

“A bakery?” You were both intrigued and confused, “I don’t see many people getting horny at a bakery.”

“That _would_ be uncomfortable, but I think Zack is keeping you plenty fed. You should be fine.”

“Axel,-“

“You love baking. And you’re good at it. Just go and apply. What’s the harm?” Axel pushed.

You sucked on your lip and clicked your tongue. You’d been fucking up all the rules lately. Why not one more? “Fine.”

“HA!” Axel gloated and ruffled your hair, before grabbing an apple out of your fruit bowl and biting into it.

~

“I got you something.”

You held your present behind your back and grinned. Zack turned to you from his spot on the couch where you’d been watching Avatar.

"You got me something?” He stood up, pleasantly surprised. 

You nodded and handed him the present. It wasn’t wrapped or anything. It was Nintendo DS. He glanced at you curiously before slipping the game out of the cartridge. It was an arcade game. Pac-Man, Space Invaders, Galaga, Dig Dug. All the goods.

He smiled and looked up at you.

“Now, maybe, with some practice, you won’t suck ass,” You smirked.

“I don’t know if I should compliment you for being so thoughtful or reprimand you for the insult,” Zack grinned at his present.

“Do you like it?” You bit your lip.

“Of course, I like it. It’s not even my birthday. Why did you get this for me?” He shook his head, “I have nothing for you. Now I feel like an ass.”

You laughed, “Aw, you’ll be alright. Wanna play?” You leaned forward, eager to kick his ass before he got good.

“Yeah, after this.” He slid the game back into the cartridge and set the DS down on the couch.

“After what?” You watched him tower over you.

He swiftly hooked his arms under you and lifted you into his arms. “This.”

"Oh,” you giggled, already knowing where this was going.

He walked you through the door to your room, slamming the door shut with his foot.

It’d been a few days and you two fooled around a few times, working on self-control. It was going swimmingly, and you were eager to get further.

He tossed you on the bed and you yelped as you bounced. He followed you quickly and kissed you. You laughed into his kiss and returned it. He broke from you quickly and looked into your eyes.

“Are you in control?”

You nodded quickly, “Yes.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure.”

“Ready to go a little further?” He resisted the urge to kiss you again and waited until you answered.

You took a deep breath, inner succubus quaking with anticipation, “Yes.”

He slammed his lips into yours. You grabbed the back of his neck and sat up slightly. You reached down to take your shirt off, but he beat you to it. He swiftly stripped it from you and kissed your neck. You sighed into his touch. His hands roamed the newly exposed skin until they found the clasp of your bra and undid it quickly. He tossed the bra aside and dipped his head down to your chest.

You moaned as he began sucking on your nipples and lapping at them with his tongue. “Fuck, Zack!”

He chuckled and cupped your breast while he reached up to kiss under your jaw. You tilted your head up and bit your lip as you reveled in the feeling. It was so quick. So intense. You were starting to a feel a bit dizzy.

He released your breast and his hand trailed down your stomach to your gym shorts. His finger lingered near the elastic at this top but didn’t move. He glanced at you and you gave him a tight nod.

He hooked his finger into the elastic and pushed your shorts down. You wanted to help him along, but he pushed your hands away and tugged your shorts off himself.

You watched him and wanted to whimper in excitement. His hand danced over your panties. He glanced at you and laid beside you. He leaned forward and kissed your neck. You sighed, trying to keep your mind off of his fingers trailing along your thighs. You needed to control yourself. You needed to be patient.

He nibbled on your ear and you felt his finger glide from your stomach to your clothed opening. You shivered at the feeling, but he applied no pressure.

He slipped his hand underneath the fabric. His fingers slid over your entrance and you gasped, your heart beating hard in your chest. He applied pressure to your clit, and you squirmed. You moaned and tried your best not to grab his hand and force him to press harder. You resigned to stuffing your hands in your hair.

This was even worse than before. You’d always focused completely on them. A succubus habit. Their pleasure is more important than yours. In fact, yours is irrelevant. It adds nothing. You weren’t used to the feeling of someone touching you like this.

He applied more pressure, rubbing in little circles and licked your neck. You practically purred. Your cheeks were bound to be bright red. You lifted your knees slightly, angling yourself to receive more pleasure and you swore.

“Zack,” You moaned and turned to him, gripping his hair, and pulling him in to kiss you. His tongue slid into your mouth quickly and you moaned as his finger spun rapid circles on your clit. Your brows knitted and you closed your eyes.

He groaned into your kiss and stopped moving his fingers. You whimpered at the loss, but quickly gasped as he slid two fingers inside of you. He palmed your clit as he pumped his fingers in and out of you. You moaned his mouth, and he bit your lower lip teasingly.

The pressure built inside of you. Your moans were higher pitched. Your breathing quickened. You were swearing like a sailor.

Zack focused on rubbing your clit with his thumb, leaving his fingers pumping inside of you.

You were losing it. You didn’t feel in control anymore and you gave zero fucks. You closed your eyes and arched your back involuntarily.

“Look at me,” Zack whispered.

You turned to look at him, but you couldn’t focus. Your eyes glazed over and pupils were blown wide. Your brows were knit together at the unfamiliar feelings. His fingers quickened, and you felt yourself dive over the edge.

You released a yelp of a moan shook with the wave of your orgasm. Your chest heaved as you panted. Your cheeks were completely red. You felt dizzy and tired. _Fuck._

“Hey,” Zack tilted your chin to face him. “You ok?”

You glanced at him with glazed eyes and nodded.

He gave you a wary, curious look, “Have you ever, uhm, you know, _that_ , before this?”

You blinked a few times and caught your breath, “You just had your fingers inside of me and you can’t say the word “orgasm”?”

He chucked sheepishly, “Well, it’s less the word and more what I’m asking you.”

“Oh, uhm,” You took a deep breath, “If it’s supposed to feel like that? No- Fuck- Uhm, I’ve felt it ride through a lot when I was feeding, but never like that. Never just me.”

“Wow,” He laid back and reached around to pull you onto his chest. You snuggled into the crook of his arm. “Alright then.”

You were still breathing heavily but had calmed down a bit. You glanced at Zack before tracing your hand down his stomach. He caught it before it got too low.

“Don’t.”

You shot him a confused look.

He gave you a tight smile, “I don’t trust myself with you right now.”

You blinked, “What do you mean?”

He looked at the ceiling, “I just don’t trust myself to watch my strength with you, yet. I’ve been testing it every time we do anything, but… I don’t know. I don’t want to be too rough with you. I don’t know if I’ll be as careful if I’m focused on getting off.”

“Oh. Ok,” You settled back down on his chest, unsure, but not wanting to push it.

~

“These are fantastic!” The old woman praised, taking another bite of your blueberry muffins.

You smiled nervously, dressed in a simple, modest dress and flats. Your hair was tied back neatly. You were completely out of your element here with this sweet old lady and cute outfit.

“Oh, of course you’ve got the job!” She stood up and hugged you. You tensed under her touch, unfamiliar with strangers grabbing you for completely adorable reasons.

“Thank you,” You smiled tightly at her. This was the weirdest interview ever. You were 100% certain she shouldn’t just be hiring you like this, but you weren’t about to argue.

The next hour of paperwork and information flew by and finally you were out. You sighed, happily. A fucking bakery. First, a fucking boyfriend and now a job that you didn’t hate. You shook your head and made to walk to the parking lot to your car. 

But while you walked, taking in the scenery, you noticed something that make you deadpan. Right next to the bakery was a bar. You gaped. _Fucking Axel. I’ll bet this is exactly what I was looking for, too._

You glanced at the sign, _Seventh Heaven_. It must have just opened up. You didn’t see it anywhere when you were job hunting.

You glanced at the time on your phone. You had a minute. You stepped in. _Oh no. This wasn’t the right vibe at all._ It smelled nice, like cider and cinnamon. It didn’t have that instant, sticky feeling you were used to. There weren’t many people inside. Just a few at various tables and a larger party near a more private area. It _was_ a bit early for the drinking crowd. Everything was clean and looked new. They had to have just moved in.

“Can I help you?”

You turned to meet kind eyes. A pretty, busty as fuck, woman stood near the bar. “No, sorry. I was just looking around.” You realized you looked stupid wandering around as a non-paying customer. “I just recently left the bar up on Cherry and I was looking for a new place to tend bar.”

“”Manny’s Pub? That place is a shit hole,” She mused.

You smiled, liking her more instantly, “That it is,” you laughed.

She eyed you thoughtfully for a moment. “Tifa,” she stuck out her hand.

You smiled at her and shook her hand, “_____.” Then you realized you’d made it seem like you were fishing for a job. “Oh, I’m sorry. I’m not looking for a place to work. I mean, I was, but I just received a job at the bakery next door. I was just in shock, because my idiot friend recommended me for a position there, when I specifically mentioned I was looking for a bartending position, and you guys are _right_ here. But it seems as though you just moved in, so no harm done. It’s a little nicer than I’m used to, though.” You chuckled nervously realizing she never asked and you’d just given her a mini monolouge. You blushed brightly.

She smiled at you sympathetically. “Do you want a drink?”

You laughed, “I probably shouldn’t.”

~

“I don’t get it. How can you know that you love someone so easily?” You whined, drunkenly.

Tifa watched you, somewhat sympathetic and somewhat trying not to laugh at you. She poured you a glass of water and slid it into your hand. “Well, you just kind of know,” She offered.

“How can I know something that I don’t even know how to describe?” You whimpered and took a sip of water.

She laughed openly, “Well, a lot of people have different way of being able to tell. I think it’s different for everyone, but when you’re in love, I think you’ll figure it out.”

You smiled at her, and touched her hand affectionately, “Well, I love you.”

Tifa sniggered, “That’s very sweet.”

“I mean it. You’re like the mom I ne’er had. Can I call you mom?”

“No.”

“Damn. A’ight, then.” You nodded, understanding.

She shook her head, thoroughly amused. “I’ve got a pot of coffee going, but is there anyone I can call for you?”

You thought out loud, “Well, my mans is at work. And my roommate’ll be PISSED, I got drunk. Soooo, no.”

Tifa rubbed the back of her head guiltily, “I’m sorry, if I’d known you were such a light weight, I would have made something less strong. I just figured with the working in a bar and all, you’d have a better tolerance.”

You nodded, “Mhm. Yeah, I know, but I don’ like drinkin’. Gotta keep my wits, you know what I mean? Men can’ keep their hands to themselves.”

Tifa nodded and laughed lightly, “Well, listen, I’ve got a lunch coming up in a few. If you live close by, I can give you a ride.”

You gaped, “Dude, Tifa, Mom, Tifa, that would be fucking amazing.”

She rolled her eyes and laughed lightly, before dipping away and pushing a cup of coffee over to you.

You sipped on it lightly and cringed at the lack of sugar but said nothing. Not that she didn’t notice. Your face scrunched up noticeable as you shot her an “ok” gesture, trying to tell her it was good. She shook her had and laughed.

A good 30 minutes later and Tifa was driving you home. She laughed at your drunken statements and you ranted on about whatever popped into your head. When you finally arrived, she watched you stumble to the apartment and let yourself in before driving back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave your thoughts in the comments, so I can selfishly become a better writer. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> FUN FACT: College is hard.


	12. The One Where You Get Scented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting smashed in a random bar has some unanticipated consequences... On top of the usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at chapter summaries, but BOOM double update. I literally titled the last chapter this title and had to run back and change that so fast. Anyways, here you go. I hope you enjoy! I hope this chapter isn't too short, too. I almost combined these last two because it seemed short, but they seemed too long together, so I separated them.

“Fuck!” You woke up with a nasty headache at 3:30 AM. You had a missed call from Zack and a text, but nothing too crazy. You stumbled into the kitchen for an Aspirin and a glass of water before remembering humiliating yourself in front of the bartender at that bar. You facepalmed. Fuck.

You decided to make some apology muffins for her and prep some other things for your first day at the bakery, so you took a shower and got to work.

After a few hours, you’d prepped enough to open the bakery easily with what they already had prepped and stocked. You sighed and took a nap before getting ready for the day.

Opening the bakery was easy and the old woman let you go as soon as you delivered the goods. You didn’t even have to stay to man the register. You grinned and headed home. You figured the bar wouldn’t be open this early considering it was, in fact, a bar, so you didn’t bother stopping by.

You called Zack on your way out.

“Hey!” He answered happily. “What did you get up to yesterday?”

He was always so excited to hear about your day. Like some adorable stalker. You laughed, “Well, I got the job at the bakery. Sorry I missed your call. I was walking home after the interview, and I found my way into this bar right next door. I met some cool chick and next thing I knew I was plastered.”

“Plastered? You got drunk? In public? With neither me nor Axel nearby? What the fuck, _____,” He did not sound pleased.

You cringed to yourself, “Yeah, I know. Not the brightest idea. I’d just gotten out of the interview and I was excited, but then I saw the bar and I couldn’t comprehend why Axel wouldn’t just recommend a job there for me, so I investigated. Turns out it’s fairly new, so he’s off the hook, but I met the bartender there and she was really nice to me even though I’m a blabbering idiot, so when she offered me a drink, I accepted. I’m sorry, I should have called someone the second I started drinking.”

Zack was silent on the other line, “How did you get home?”

You bit your lip, “She gave me a ride.”

“She gave you a ride?” He didn’t sound pissed, but you knew he was, “Fuck, _____, why don’t you just put a sign on your back that says, “Succubus Ripe for the Kidnapping”? You accepted a ride from a stranger, are you in-fucking-sane?”

You hated that he was so typical him and trying his best not to yell or get angry with you. You wished he’d just express his anger. He would be right to, what you did was foolish. “It was stupid, I’m sorry. I won’t do it again. But nothing happened. Can we just forget it happened and I’ll promise I won’t do something stupid like that with a stranger ever again?”

He was silent for a minute. “You need to make it up to me.” You could hear the pout in his voice and your lips perked up into a relieved smile.

“Oh, how ever shall I make it up to you?” You teased.

"Well, you sound like you’re thinking something sexy, but I was honestly thinking you could just make me dinner.”

You laughed, “Of course. What do you want?”

~

You sat with Zack and Axel eating dinner. Burgers and fries with a jug of milkshake ready to be poured. It was simple, but that’s what he wanted and you happily obliged after he forgave you for something so stupid.

You ate and let a movie play in the background for entertainment. It was relatively uneventful.

“You need to go visit everyone before they come banging your door down,” Zack warned Axel in a low voice. Not a true whisper, not exactly trying to hide anything from you. “Sorry, I just didn’t want to forget.” He shot you an apologetic look.

You sighed but shot him a tight smile. He forgave you for getting drunk at a bar with a stranger. You didn’t want to make a fuss about him discussing their secret friends. You slouched anyways and began to pick at your food, not liking being left out again.

“We’ll introduce you to them soon. I promise,” Zack reassured.

You shook your head, “Hey, no need to promise. However long it takes is however long it takes. I don’t mind waiting.” You lied and picked at your food some more.

“Soon.” Zack rolled his eyes at your obvious lies and gave you a gentle kick under the table.

After dinner, you glanced at the time and your muffins.

“Hey, I’m going to head out for a second. I’ve got to deliver these muffins to the bakery before tomorrow,” You lied slightly. Axel would not be nearly as forgiving as Zack, so you didn’t want to tell him you were delivering apology muffins to the bartender that drove you home when you got smashed in public.

Axel mumbled an ok from the couch while Zack got up and walked over to you. He was wary with you going out so late by yourself. He was worried about the bad decision you’d just made getting drunk by yourself in public. “Be safe. Come right back when you’re done delivering your muffins. Sure you don’t want me to come with?”

You shook your head, “It’s just the boardwalk, Zack.”

He nodded tightly and bit his lip as he considered something he didn’t voice before dipping his face into your neck, nuzzling his cheek up your neck and across your cheek.

“Zack!” you giggled, pulling away as his skin tickled you and shooting him a questioning look.

He shrugged, “Just be careful, ok?”

You nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

~

You arrived at the boardwalk while the sun was just setting. It was gorgeous and you walked slowly admiring the view.

By the time you made it to the bar, it was humming with life. You didn’t know how comfortable you felt being in a running bar again, but you were full strength, and it was a bit late for that now.

You walked in and glanced around. It wasn’t too lively. It was still new. It looked like it’d just collected the regular boardwalk patrons. It was a great spot, you noted, eying the place approvingly.

You walked up to the bar, which was relatively empty. Most of the patrons were at the dining tables, eating with family. You sat down and placed your muffin basket on the table. The bartender was different this time. It was another girl. She was much livelier. She glanced up at you familiarly, before tilting her head, looking confused.

“Hi, what can I get you?” She practically bounced over, shaking off whatever confusion she had previously. 

You smiled, unsure of yourself. “Oh, I was actually hoping Tifa was working tonight. Sorry.”

She gave you a weird look, “She’s working tonight. She works pretty much every night. She owns the place.”

You gaped, “Are you kidding? She’s gotta be my age.”

The girl laughed, “Yeah, it’s nuts. She’s a smart cookie. Good with finances. What did you need her for? I can go get her.”

You shook your head surprised, “Yeah, that’d be nice.”

She smiled brightly at you, “Not a problem.” She peered at the basket before looking back at you, “Aw, man, are you giving her muffins?”

You smiled, “Yeah, she gave me a ride home the other day, so they’re kind of “thank you and sorry I got drunk in your bar” muffins.”

She laughed, “Oh man. I wish every drunk was as nice as you. I bet they smell amazing.” She leaned over the counter and sniffed the basket, before freezing and glancing at you. She made a weird face. She blinked at you a few times. “I’ll go get her,” she spun around before speeding out of sight.

You blinked. What the fuck. Did they smell bad? You leaned over and sniffed the basket. They smelled fine to you, but you felt self-conscious anyways and sniffed them again.

Tifa rounded the corner towards the bar with the bouncy girl right behind her, nearly pushing her towards you. She rounded the bar and headed to you.

“Hey, _____, right?” She gave you a friendly smile. The other girl stared between the two of you expectantly. Tifa pointedly ignored her. “This is my friend, Yuffi. She didn’t introduce herself because she’s a shitty bartender, sorry about that.”

Yuffi gaped, “I’m working for free here,” she whined.

You laughed, “It’s fine. I didn’t even order a drink, so I’m a shitty patron.” You rubbed the back of your neck and looked back at your muffins on the table, missing the way Yuffi jerked her head pointedly at you before Tifa mouthed at her to calm the fuck down.

You grabbed them off the table and turned back to her, “Yeah, so anyways I brought you some apology muffins for getting so drunk in your bar. I’m so sorry about that. I rarely drink and it was just stupid. I’m sorry.” You held the muffins near the side of your head to show them to her, cringing at the amount of times you’d just apologized.

She laughed and stepped way too close to take them from you. She sniffed between you and the muffins and froze just like Yuffi did, before taking them from you. She stepped back, blinking at you.

You looked at the muffins again and frowned, not able to keep quiet “I-I’m sorry, do they smell weird?”

Tifa gave you a weird look, “No, no, they smell great. Thank you. Have a great night.”

She shared a weird look with Yuffi. You stayed, staring expectantly between them even though you’d just been clearly dismissed.

Tifa cringed, “I’m sorry, it’s your perfume. It’s really nice.”

“Oh,” you nodded, “Ok. See you around.” You turned on your heels and left before sniffing your shirt. You weren’t wearing perfume.

~

“MOTHERFUCKER!” You slammed your air hockey puck onto the table angrily. You shot an apologetic cringe to the surrounding patrons of the arcade.

Zack laughed and set his puck down too. “Hey, you can’t win them all.”

“You always win them all!” You huffed as he walked over to you and slipped his arm around your waist to drag you away from the table. “It’s always so close, how the fuck do you always win,” you whined, leaning your head against his shoulder

He shook his head, “Well, you’re still good at Pac-Man and Galaga and- “

“Yeah, but you’re getting dangerously better at those, too. You’re becoming an arcade fiend. I don’t know how to feel about it.” You chuckled, pouting.

The two of you walked out of the arcade and wandered around the boardwalk.

“Hey, do you want to check out the bakery before we head out? I don’t think you’ve seen it yet.” You smiled at him.

He grinned back at you. “Let’s go.” He slipped his hand into yours.

It always felt so amazing with him. It was all new, but things had gotten so familiar with him. You felt comfortable with him. You felt happy.

“Oh. Uhm. Why don’t we head home actually? I think I left the stove on?” Zack said nervously.

You looked between him and the bakery, confused. “Zack, we’re almost there. And you never use the stove.”

He chuckled nervously and tugged you in the opposite direction of the bakery. “Let’s just go.”

You let go of his hand and crossed your arms. “What?”

He sighed, “Can we talk about this at home?” His eyes flicked behind you briefly.

You followed his gaze to the bar. Seventh Heaven. “Wh-“, you froze, “This is your friends bar, isn’t it. Tifa. You know her, don’t you? That’s why Axel didn’t mention the place when I was job hunting.” 

He blinked, staring at you in surprise, “Shit.”

~

“WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?” Axel fumed.

You flinched at the volume and Zack sighed beside you at the dining table.

“Axel, stop. What’s done is done and no one got hurt. She got drunk in Tifa’s bar. It’s not like anything was going to happen to her. If anything, we should be glad she was there,” Zack reasoned.

“Yeah, but she didn’t know that. _____, how could you be so reckless after what happened?” Axel’s volume lowered, but his skin steamed, and he rolled his eyes. “Great. I’m going to go take a cold shower. You sit here and think about what you did.” He lectured and stormed off into his room.

You sighed, “Fuck. What the fuck are we gonna do?” You looked at Zack.

He sat back in his chair, “Well, they know you’re with me. They probably don’t know what you are, though. And odds are Tifa and Yuffi haven’t said anything to anyone else, before confronting me.”

You huffed, “How do they know, though?” You thought. You never were wearing perfume. And the way Yuffi looked at you expectantly when you’d walked in, “Can they smell you?”

He shot you a surprised look, “C-Can we talk about it later?”

You deadpanned, “Fine.”

“They didn’t even say anything to me. Neither of them. Maybe they just want to know what you’re like before you realize they’re my friends,” Zack guessed.

“Well, it’s not like I hang out with them regularly. I haven’t gone in since the last time. And they practically kicked me out the last time.”

Axel emerged from his shower in a damp t-shirt. “Alright. So, what are we going to do?”

“Axel, why did you recommend me for a bakery right next to a bar filled with people I wasn’t supposed to meet yet?” You questioned a little agitated.

Axel rolled his eyes. “Because you never drink. I didn’t think you’d wander in there and meet people. I just figured you’d be in that area. They’re strong, and good people. What happened at the last place could never happen with them in the area. They wouldn’t hear someone screaming and walk away. They’re the barrel headfirst into danger type people.”

“Oh. Thanks then.” You mumbled, feeling bad for being so accusatory towards him.

“Yeah, but now it’s all kind of fucked up thanks to Zack.”

You cocked your head, “How?”

Axel glanced at Zack as if for permission. Zack rolled his eyes, and spoke instead, “We can talk about it later.”

“Anyways,” He tapped his chin in thought, ignoring the annoyed glare you shot Zack, “Go back to the bar with Zack, and meet them properly. Actually, it might be better this way. Tifa liking you will be huge for convincing everyone you’re not some shitty succubus taking advantage of their precious puppy. This could work.”

You rose a brow, “Really? I got shitfaced in her bar. She had to drive me home and the next time I went in she practically kicked me out.”

Axel cringed, “Yeah, well that was probably because of Zack. Hopefully by the end of this, we’ll all laugh about this as friends.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please leave comments with your thoughts so I know how I'm doing. Communication is so important. 
> 
> FUN FACT: I have been reading so much My Hero Academia fanfiction, it's not even funny. I've been writing so much of it myself, too, that I'm terrified of anyone touching my laptop and tainting their poor eyes to my naughty mind and shameless pining for men that don't exist. But I'm assuming you're here with me on this, so high-five.


	13. Yuffi is a Bad Actress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The talk with Tifa arrives. And it's vague.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. The chapter names and summaries just aren't getting better. 
> 
> Um. Explicit content warning. Honestly not sure if I need to put these in here. I mean. I made it fairly clear in the tags what this story was going to be about, buuuut why not. Doesn't hurt I guess. NSFW content.

You found your way in front of the bar with Zack. The two of you looked like a regular couple. It would’ve made your stomach flip if it were under different circumstances.

“I don’t wanna,” you whined, pouting up at him.

He nudged you with his shoulder, “It’ll be fine. They’re the nice ones.”

You huffed, not sure if that was entirely helpful, and reluctantly walked inside as he urged you with a hand on your back. He was fronting like he wasn’t nervous, but you knew he was. It was hard for him to hide what he was really feeling.

The same lovely cinnamon and cider smell wafted into your nose, making you feel slightly more at ease. Yuffi was hopping around prepping drinks and talking to customers. When she saw the two of you, she smirked.

“Hey, _____. Oh! And Zack, hello there. Do you two know each other? Are you two together?” She feigned ignorance, leaning on her elbow and barely containing a smirk. It was the worst acting you’d ever heard. You almost thought she was being sarcastic, but the obvious way she moved her eyes back and forth between you revealed that she was, in fact, trying her best.

“Hi Yuffi,” you gave her a soft smile.

“Where’s Tifa?” Zack deadpanned.

Yuffi pouted, “Hey, don’t be rude,” she tutted, “I’ll go get her.” She bounced away.

You sighed and waited, grabbing Zack’s hand tightly under the table as you sat at the bar. He smiled at you reassuringly and kissed the top of your head, rubbing little circles into your hand.

When Tifa came around, she walked past you two and gestured for you to follow, “Let’s get a table.”

You both followed her to the closed off, private area and sat down. You and Zack sat next to each other and Tifa sat across from you. You swallowed as she looked between the two of you thoughtfully. Her face betrayed nothing and it was such a huge change of pace from Zack, who had no poker face, and Axel, who never felt the need to wear one, that you were instantly nervous.

“She knows,” Tifa guessed vaguely.

Zack cringed, “Not exactly.”

“Zack, you know how much trouble you’re going to be in when Cloud finds out you’re with a human AND you’ve told her about us?” Tifa rolled her eyes, annoyed with Zack’s stupidity.

Zack scratched the back of his head, suddenly embarrassed to be chastised in front of his girlfriend, but also trying to piece together how he was going to explain the situation.

“Uhm, I’m not human,” you chipped in, trying to be helpful.

Tifa’s eyes glanced over you curiously and then chuckled, “You drink like a human.”

You smiled lightly, relieved at the emotion she finally showed. It might have been interpreted as an insult, but the lighter tone Tifa used let you know she was teasing.

“Ok, so you’re not human, but if you didn’t tell her, how did she know? She’s just got an amazing nose and a human’s alcohol tolerance? There’s not a lot out there like that. And even less that are human presenting.” 

Zack scratched the back of his head, “Not exactly. We just told her that we had a group in the area because we needed to explain why she couldn’t know what I was.”

“We?” Tifa blinked.

“Axel. They’ve known each other for years. He… uh… sneakily set us up.”

Tifa chuckled, “What a dumbass. Why the fuck would he set you up with someone that isn’t,” she hesitated, “like you.”

“It’s working. We make it work,” He squeezed your hand under the table.

“Sure. For now, Zack, but this is dangerous. I think,” She ran a hand through her hair, turning to you, “I’m not going to ask what you are. Yet. We’ll need to know if things progress, but for now, just be careful.”

“I’m not going to hurt her,” Zack insisted. “We’ve talked about things we need to be wary of and we’re doing good. She’s not human, either. We’ll be fine.”

“Ok, ok,” Tifa held up her hands defensively, at the creeping intensity in Zack’s tone, “Just a warning. You’ll have to tell Cloud that another supernatural something knows where we are. He won’t be happy finding out weeks later.”

Zack nodded uncertainly, “I know.”

Tifa glanced over his face, “What?”

He sighed, “Nothing. We’ll figure it out.”

“Zack, I can help you talk to him if you need it. I doubt we’ll have to do anything drastic, though. She’s just one person and she seems nice enough,” Tifa gave him an encouraging smile.

He glanced at you and sighed, “We should get going.”

Tifa made a surprised face, but quickly masked it. “Alright. I’ll see you two around, I guess.”

Zack stood up and grabbed your hand, bringing you with him.

“Thank you. See you,” You waved hastily to her as he practically dragged you out.

When you left the bar, you turned to Zack, “Hey, what’s wrong?”

He glanced at you and sighed, “You’re a succubus.”

You looked down, “R-Right.”

“Hey, wait no, no, it’s not your fault or anything. It’s fine. I just- I don’t want them hearing that and ignore everything else about you before they really get to know you.” He explained hastily.

“Yeah.” You bit your lip, not really convinced.

“Let’s go home, ok?”

“Yeah.”

~

You spend the rest of the day sulking around the house. Baking made you feel a bit better, so you’d mixed up some double fudge brownies. You sat in front of the oven watching them bake.

Zack walked over and sat down with you.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

“It’ll be alright. The worst thing that can happen is they want nothing to do with you.”

You gave him a look and responded sarcastically, “Yeah, ‘cause that wouldn’t suck at all.”

He sighed, “Well, it’s not like they can make us break up. They’ll just keep me from telling you important things about us. That’s not too bad. We’ve been managing without knowing everything anyways.”

“I know. It’s just a lot of work as is. I feel like if I knew, it’d be a whole lot easier. But… I think I just we need to start moving forward and stop waiting for this reveal that might never happen.”

Zack thought, “That,” he sighed, “might be best.”

You sat there for a while until the brownies finished. You popped them out of the oven and set them on the table while Zack hovered over you.

Your dramatic mood was lifted as he boyishly bounced around waiting for you to cut him a piece.

“Zack, they just came out of the oven, they’re hot,” You warned.

“I’m really strong, remember? It’ll be fine,” He assured, eagerly eyeing you getting the supplies together to serve them.

You rolled your eyes and cut him a piece on a paper towel.

He grabbed it and immediately took a bite. He rapidly exhaled, “Hawt,” He whimpered around the food.

“I told you it was hot!” You chastised.

He swallowed. “Ow.”

You laughed at him and he pouted.

“I didn’t think it would be _that_ hot. Damn.” He stuck his burnt tongue out.

You chuckled. “Lemme see.”

You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

He moved his lips familiarly against yours and pulled you flush against him. You licked your tongue over his lips, and he opened his mouth for you, so you could press your tongue against the burnt spot.

“Ow,” he whined against your lips.

“I’m kissing it better,” you laughed.

He rolled his eyes and let his hands slither down your sides until they met your ass. He cupped your cheeks and lifted you up. You yelped and giggled as he placed you on the counter.

You lifted your hand and grazed his jaw. He leaned into your touch and closed his eyes as you looked over the features of his face. His bright blue eyes. His pale skin. His lips. Your hand wrapped around to the back of his head and you kissed him again. 

Who cared if you didn’t know what he was? It was already maximum difficulty. He’d already warned you about the most of it. You just had to be careful. You just had to practice.

He broke from your lips and hovered above your ear. “Do you need to be fed?” He whispered.

You pulled back and looked at him, trying to be seductive, “I want to try making my own dinner today.”

He made a face, “That’s got to be the grossest metaphor ever.” He laughed.

“Zack,” You looked at him pointedly and pouted.

“Right,” He shook his head, “Sorry. Uhm,” he shot you an unsure smile, “I don’t know.”

You took a breath, “What are you afraid is going to happen?”

He sighed, “You’re not good at stopping us when things start getting heated. It’ll be hard for me to stop us if I can’t focus either and you’re encouraging me to keep going.”

You smiled lightly, “I _can_ stop us. We’ve been practicing, remember? It’ll be ok. We’re not going to have sex, but we can do other stuff.”

He gave you a wary glance and then nodded. “Ok.”

You pressed your lips against his in a soft kiss and moved to graze your lips along his jawline. He closed his eyes and tried not to move. You licked a line down his neck before coming back up to leave light kisses. He grabbed your thighs on the counter and hummed in a soft moan.

The pleasure flowed through you and you let out a breathy sigh. You tugged at the hem of his shirt and looked up at him. He chuckled and swiped it off for you, tossing it on the floor.

You kissed his chest and ran your fingers down his torso. He skin prickled up in goose nips. You ran your tongue over his collarbone and ended with a kiss as you let your hands trail lower. They met his belt and you glanced at him again.

He glanced at you and rolled his eyes before kissing you. He grabbed under your ear, so his fingers gripped your neck, and his thumb grazed your cheek. His other hand began undoing his belt. You pushed his hands away gently and undid it yourself before working the buttons of his jeans.

He settled his other hand on your hip and slipped his tongue in your mouth.

You gently pushed his jeans down his thighs and he kissed down your neck. You bit your lip as you glanced at his dick hard in his briefs. Your hand grazed over it gently. He tensed and stopped kissing you. His grip on your hip tightened.

“Can I-“

“Yes,” He responded instantly and kissed your shoulder lightly, his grip on your hip not loosening.

You slipped his briefs down his legs, too, and wrapped your hand around his length. He let out a shaky sigh and grazed his teeth over your shoulder. You stroked him lightly and he groaned. The pleasure hit you hard and you moaned. It urged you to keep going, but you didn’t want to jerk him off.

“Zack,” You moaned in his ear, “I want it in my mouth.”

He practically growled, “Fuck.”

You pushed him away from you gently and he obliged to let you hop off the counter and kneel down in the space between you.

He chuckled nervously as you got on your knees and glanced at him innocently.

He stuck his fingers in your hair and watched you intently. You placed a hand on his thigh to steady yourself and licked up the length of his dick.

He hissed and his grip on your hair tightened. You moaned with his pleasure and couldn’t help yourself from taking it wholly in your mouth.

He groaned and closed his eyes tightly, his hand gently pushing your head into his dick. Your tongue lay flat against the length of his dick while you bobbed your head back and forth. The waves of pleasure telling you where he was most sensitive. The succubus genes kicking in to maximize the pleasure.

You pulled back and let your tongue work around his tip, licking up every drop of precum.

“Look at me.”

You obliged and shifted your gaze up to him while he guided your mouth to take his dick. 

He watched your lips glide down his length and bit his lip. You watched his face twitch in pleasure and quickened your pace. You moved your lips and tongue along his length and moved a hand up to pump in rhythm.

He threw his head back and groaned, “Fucking hell, _____.”

He jerked his hips involuntarily and the back of your head hit the cabinet behind you lightly. He thought to ask if you were alright, but nearly convulsed at the way your moan vibrated against his dick.

He grunted and gripped the counter with his free hand, the other still gripping your hair into a tight ball.

He knotted his brows, “F-Fuck, I’m gonna cum!”

You worked his dick faster in and out of your mouth. Your hand pacing with you. He couldn’t tell if you ignored him or didn’t care or couldn’t hear him.

He whimpered and bucked his hips forward again. This time your head thwacked into the cabinet roughly. You didn’t moan again as it _did_ really hurt, but you ignored it and focused on the way his dick felt straining in your mouth as you continued to hungrily suck him off.

“Fuck!” He jerked one more time, spilling his load in your mouth as the back of your head knocked into the cabinet again.

You moaned around his dick as the pleasure rolled through you before sliding your mouth off of him and swallowing.

You wiped your mouth with your fingers as he panted above you, collecting himself.

He slowly released your hair and backed up slightly so you could stand.

You stood up and wobbled a bit, your knees having been pressed into the ground for a little too long. Zack pulled his pants back up and redid the buttons.

You chuckled sheepishly and flinched as you rubbed the back of your head, “Ow.”

Zack looked over you concerned, “Fuck, I’m sorry.” He reached a hand to cup your cheek.

You leaned into his touch and sighed, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Probably not the best place to suck dick, though.” You chuckled.

Zack didn’t laugh. He pressed his forehead into yours, “I never want to hurt you.”

You looked into his eyes and smiled, “Zack, I’m pretty sure that amount of pain could have resulted from literally anyone. It was just a little bump. It’s not a big deal.”

He looked over you uncertainly and you slouched, disappointed, “I don’t want the first time I sucked your dick to be tainted by you _barely_ thumping my head into the counter. Please, it’s fine. I imagine if you were using your full strength, my head would be _through_ the cabinet. I’m pretty sure we should be celebrating and praising your self-control, not fussing over a teeny, tiny, little, probably-won’t-even-leave-a-mark, thump.”

His lips twitch up slightly.

You beamed at him, “I liked that. A lot. They _do_ say it’s more gratifying when you make your food yourself.”

Zack made a face at your shitty joke, but chuckled despite his efforts to stay upset with himself.

“Please smile. I think the best thing I’ve ever seen in this world is that fucking smile. I’m fine, I promise.” You wanted to say that you’d had a thousand times worse, but you doubted your possessive, protective boyfriend would feel any better hearing about other people hurting you. “I promise, I’ll tell you when it goes to far.”

He rolled his eyes at your hopeful face and kissed your forehead. He shot you a lopsided smile.

“Not that one, the other one,” you teased and placed your fingers at his side, “The big one with those perfect teeth.”

He lifted his lips, displaying his teeth in a stupid, non-smile.

You wiggled your fingers at his sides, tickling him.

He let out a boyish giggle and gaped at your audacity. You mirrored his expression and went to tickle him further. He snatched your hands away from you and easily swooped in to lift you onto his shoulder.

You landed with an “oof”, “Zack!”

“Oh, I’ll show you how to tickle,” He threatened, and you could hear the smirk in his voice as he walked you to your room.

“As long as you flash me that smile, I don’t give a fuck what you do to me,” You wiggled in his grip.

He tossed you down on the bed and you yelped as you bounced up. He moved in immediately and you were laughing in no time. Ugly little snorts surfaced with squeals and howls and giggles as his fingers dug into your sides.

He beamed at the pure joy on your face and the unrestrained laughter.

You got your gorgeous smile and that was all you needed. He was heaven on earth.

“ZACK STOP, I’M GONNA PEE!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters look so much longer when I draft then, I promise. I'll try to make them longer or just combine chapters, because I, personally, don't really enjoy short updates as much. I'd rather wait long for a big juicy update. 
> 
> FUN FACT: The artist that actually really got me into fanfiction in the first place wrote an amazing reader-insert for Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. Not smutty or anything, but so well written and her world building/application skills were so out of this world. She made writing for 50 million characters look easy and aged them up in a way that matured them, but kept important aspects of their personality. Ok, no one asked me to write an ode to this artist, but I get so nostalgic thinking about them. Anyways, the point is that they (unsure about pronouns) would disappear for months or so and then come back with these HUGE, amazing updates. I never minded that they'd take so long, because the updates were so wonderful. I can only dream to get on her level one day. But hey, practice makes perfect, and after all these years, I'm finally trying. In a smuttier, darker manner, but still. 
> 
> But speaking of trying, please please please leave comments and let me know how I'm doing. I know I'm kinda writing porn here, but there is still much that can be learned and critiqued even through this. 
> 
> Also, super honored by the 2 bookmarks and kudos I've gotten! Thanks so much!


	14. Spit-Take

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Cloud soon would be a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the worst chapter summary ever, but I didn't want to spoil anything so here you go. 
> 
> WARNING: Please read the end notes if you need it, but again, I don't want to spoil anything. So if you think you'll be alright, just start reading.

“So, we could probably meet with Cloud tomorrow to catch him up on what’s been happening and discuss you being allowed into the group,” Axel flipped through emails on his laptop and referenced his calendar.

“Ok, sounds good. Should I be scared?” You asked.

“Uhm, maybe a little nervous. I wouldn’t be scared, though. It’s not like he’s going to murder you if he doesn’t like you. And Zack might be one of the nicest guys on the planet, but he wouldn’t just roll over if Cloud told him he couldn’t be with you. The whole succubus thing does suck, though.”

“Axel?” You mumbled, rolling your hard-boiled egg around on your plate with your fork.

“Yeah,” He hummed, half paying attention as he read his emails and sipped his coffee.

“I’m in love with Zack.”

He sprayed his coffee onto his laptop in an impressive spit take. “Fuck.”

You cringed at the mess.

He blinked at you, “Are you sure?”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, I’m sure.”

“How do you know you’re sure?”

“Axel, you’re laptop.”

“Fuck the laptop.”

You huffed, “I just know.”

“Well, how do you just know?” He leaned over the table and scanned your face.

You sighed, “His smile. I swear it’s like hugging a million puppies. The way being with him makes me feel is insane. I’ve never felt so fucking happy. I feel brand new.”

He shook his head and chuckled, “Well, then why the fuck are you sitting here telling me? Go tell him.”

You stabbed your egg, “I can’t.”

Axel made face, “Why?”

“I don’t know if he loves me back.”

Axel deadpanned, “_____, tell him.”

“No,” you pouted.

“You won’t know unless you ask. And maybe he’ll say it in a few weeks. Maybe he’s been waiting to say it all this time. Maybe he won’t say it and you’ll realize this is the end of the relationship.”

You stared at him horrified.

He shrugged unapologetically, “At least you’d know,” he sighed, “But I doubt it. If he doesn’t say it back, it’s only a matter of time. He really likes you.”

The two of you sat in silence for a while until Axel got up to get materials to clean his laptop.

You thought for a few seconds, “Ok. I’ll tell him.” 

“Want me to leave you guys the apartment tonight, then?” Axel peered at you from the sink and wiggled his brows suggestively.

“Shut up!” You laughed and threw a balled-up paper towel at him. It missed. “Also, yes please do that.”

~

You sat on your couch nervously, flicking through channels on the TV. You didn’t want to watch anything. You were just so on edge.

The apartment was clean. Your room was clean. You were wearing a simple dress and a simple matching bra and pantie set. Nothing crazy. You had no idea what to expect when you told him.

You threw the remote down in frustration as you ran into a series of foreign language channels. Standing up, you chewed on your thumb nail. You didn’t bite your nails typically, but you were so damn nervous.

A knock on the door made you jump nearly out of your skin. “Coming!” You yelped and skipped over to the door. You touched the doorknob hesitantly, before throwing it open.

Zack was standing there casually. Just like any other day. You looked like you’d had about ten cups of coffee. You stood to the side to let him in.

“Hey, you alright?” He asked, smiling, but glancing over you concerned.

You made an unconvincing non-chalant face, “No, I’m fine.”

“Ok,” He rose a brow, unconvinced, “So, Axel told me we’d be meeting with Cloud soon. That’s terrifying. Not that he’s terrifying, but that this situation is nerve racking and that’s a little scary.”

“Right. It’s scary.” You said, too nervous to really pay attention.

Zack laughed and sat down on the couch, “Oookay. Uhm, so you want to watch a movie? I know you’ve been dying to show me that one that’s really sad. The Enrollment?”

“The Atonement,” You corrected and sat down next to him.

“Right,” He glanced at you, “Are you sure you’re ok? You seem a little… wigged out? Are you high?”

“I’m in love with you.”

You blinked. _Fuck, I did not just say that. Please tell me I said that in my head._

Zack froze.

“O-oh my- fuck. I- uhm. I’m kidding. That was a joke,” you tried to cover. _Why did I just blurt it out like that?_

Zack rose his brow and made a face like you were insane.

“Ok, I’m not kidding. I love you, I’m sorry,” your hand flew to your mouth and you felt like you might cry. You mentally ranked the most embarrassing things you’d ever done in your life. This took the cake. No question.

“You’re sorry?” Zack looked at you incredulously, “Why the fuck are you sorry?”

You felt really small in that moment. _He’s pissed, oh fuck._ “I- just- Uhm. I don’t know. I don’t want to pressure you.” You swallowed.

Zack began to laugh, and you felt even smaller, “Do me a favor and don’t apologize for loving me ever again.”

Your eyes flicked all over his face looking for any indication of how he was feeling.

He looked in your eyes and beamed, “God, you love me? I love you, too. Of course, I fucking love you, _____.”

You whimpered in relief.

His lips were on yours in seconds. He all but tackled you onto your back. You yelped. He kissed down your neck feverishly and you sighed happily.

You wrapped your legs around his hips and your arms around his neck and pulled him flush against you. He chuckled into your neck and pulled back.

“Come here,” He held you against him and stood up with you, before walking you over to your bedroom. He slammed the door closed with his foot and crawled onto the bed with you still attached to his chest.

You giggled and pulled him in closer. He kissed you again and leaned back to look at you for a few seconds.

“I love you,” He said again seriously.

You bit your lip as you tried to keep from smiling too hard before smashing your lips together again. You reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt to tug it over his head. He lifted his arms up to help you and threw it the rest of the way to the floor.

You pressed against him, loving the feeling of his exposed skin against you. He was so warm. He was so him. He was so perfect.

He pressed soft kisses into your neck and pulled down the spaghetti strap sleeves of your dress down your arms to reveal your bra. You sat up and undid the clasp, shoving it to the side yourself.

Zack pushed you back down on the bed and popped one of your nipples into his mouth. His tongue swirled around it, before he sucked on it. You arched your back into his touch and gripped his hair.

Moans slipped past your lips until you couldn’t take it anymore. You pulled him back up to you and kissed him deeply, opening your mouth and sliding your tongue against his. He responded instantly and grazed his along yours.

You pulled back to look at him. His eyes lit with lust, desire filling the room. You wanted him. All of him. “I want to have sex.”

He paused and swallowed, catching his breath, “Are you sure?”

You nodded at him eagerly, “Yes. 100%. I want you.”

He pressed his forehead against yours, “I don’t want to hurt you. If I do, we stop, ok?”

“Yes,” You whimpered and started working his belt.

He snatched your hand and brought it up to his lips, “Promise me.”

You swallowed, “I promise.”

He kissed you hand. “Ok.”

You slid off his belt and tossed it aside before undoing the buttons of his jeans. He kissed your neck before standing up on his knees and sliding the jeans down his legs. He tripped trying to get them off and landed on his back next to you, the pants halfway down his thighs.

You laughed and rolled over, stripping them the rest of the way before straddling him. You felt him hard against your core and moaned. The only material between you being his boxer briefs and your thong.

He watched you with intense eyes as you grabbed the dress tugged down to your waist and slid it up and over your shoulders, tossing it aside with the rest of your clothes. His hands slithered up your stomach slowly and cupped your breasts. His fingers grazed over your nipples and you gasped lightly.

You rocked slowly against his dick and he tightened his hold on your tits. He pressed his head into the mattress as you quickened your pace. You leaned forward and placed your hands on his chest to balance yourself. You ground quickly into his dick, reveling in his pleasure and the feeling of his hardness massaging into your core.

He groaned and swore underneath you until he couldn’t take it anymore and bucked his hips against you. You swore at the contact and he straightened up to kiss you. He pressed his lips against yours and held the back of your head with one hand, while the other pressed your hip down into him. He rolled his hips so his dick ground against you. Your nails into his shoulder. He released a pleased groan at the pleasure pain and bucked against you quicker.

You felt the pressure beginning to build and you pushed him back slightly. He let you go and stopped, leaning back slightly on his hands.

“You ok?” He searched your eyes.

“Better than ok,” You responded breathlessly and moved off of him slightly to slip your thong off. You blushed at your evident wetness and chucked them onto the floor.

Zack slipped his briefs off, too, and glanced at you nervously as you straddled him again and settled your naked slit against the length of his dick. His eyes rolled back as he felt your wet core slide against him. Your clit rubbed against him and you yelped, unfamiliar with the intensity of the pleasure. Your heart beat hard in your chest.

Zack leaned up and leveled himself with you. He rubbed one hand up your thigh to soothe you and the other cupped your cheek. You lifted yourself up and reached down to align his dick with your entrance, not looking away from him. He swallowed as you touched him and moved his hands to grip your hips.

He brought his lips to your ear and whispered, “I love you.” 

You whimpered and brought yourself down to let him sink into you. “I lo-,“ You cut yourself off by crying out as he bucked his hips and sheathed himself inside of you in one quick motion.

“Fuck,” he groaned, his eyes twitched with annoyance and pleasure he was trying to ignore, “I’m sorry, are you ok?”

You bit your lip and couldn’t help yourself from slowly lifting yourself up and down on his dick.

“Yes,” you moaned, “Fuck, I swear it’s never felt this good,” your brows knit as you lost your composure and your eyes drifted shut, “Oh my God.”

Zack tried to keep it together as you rode him painfully slowly to adjust. Attempting not to involuntarily slam into you again.

You smiled at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips, “Zack, I’m not made of glass,” You laughed, but hissed in pleasure right after, making it hard to speak, “You can move.”

He smiled at you warily, “I know,” he brushed your hair from your face, “You’re just so fucking sensitive.” He bucked himself slightly faster than you, meeting you while you rocked down on his dick again.

You threw your head back and moaned. You picked up the pace, moving your hips more confidently. Zack leaned forward and kissed you, interrupting your pace, but you didn’t care. You tried to keep it up while he slipped his tongue into your mouth and slid a hand to your waist to help you.

You felt your orgasm building again. You broke the kiss and grabbed his shoulders, focusing on the feeling of his dick sliding along your walls. You panted hard and listened to him groan and whimper your name. His pleasure coursed through you, adding to yours and making you sing.

You started losing control as you got closer. His pleasure and yours going off at the same time fucked you up completely. Your pace was uneven, and you struggled to keep up. Zack picked up on it and leaned into your ear again, “Can I take over, baby?”

Your head spun as he whispered in your ear and you couldn’t bring yourself to speak. Damn, he never called you baby. He should do it more often. Your brows knitted and you nodded quickly at him.

Easily, he flipped you both over, so you were on your back and he was on top of you. Your head rested on the pillows and you moaned loudly as he dug into you further. You lifted your knees and wrapped your legs around his hips.

With the first thrust you cried out again and he kept a much quicker pace than before. Everything was fuzzy and you swore you could see stars. It was rougher and you couldn’t do much but swear and moan his name.

He dug his face into your neck and left sloppy kisses in between pants and groans. His pace steadily quickened, and his thrusts got stronger. You gripped onto the columns of the headboard to keep your head from smacking into them as he fucked you up the bed and arched your chest into him.

You felt the pressure in your core build as his pleasure rolled into you in intense waves.

Zack pulled back, grabbed the top of the headboard and shut his eyes in concentration as he slowed his pace. His grip tightened. You couldn’t help but be slightly disappointed as you reached so close to your finish.

He grunted and panted heavily before his eyes snapped open. They were so much darker than their usual bright blue. If you hadn’t been so caught up in writhing in pleasure beneath him, you’d have noticed. You would have been concerned. 

He slammed his length into you, and you cried out again as he began to fuck the absolute shit out of you. Your grip on the columns became a necessity as his dick thrusted into you rapidly.

“Z-Zack,” You moaned. You felt like you were going to explode. You knew the intensity of his thrusts were going to cause bruising, but you couldn’t give a fuck up on cloud nine.

His hand on the headboard stayed put while the other slipped down to your neck. His thumb pressed lightly into your throat while his nails grazed gently along the side of your neck. You bit your lip and whimpered as he looked down at you intensely. His eyes were nearly black.

His brows knitted in effort. “You’re mine,” he groaned around the pleasure.

You whimpered under him, breasts bouncing with his thrusts.

“Tell me your mine,” he demanded hoarsely, pressing his forehead to yours as he fucked you.

“I’m yours,” you moaned helplessly.

“Again.”

You were so close. “I’m yours. All yours, Zack. Fuck, everything I am is yours, baby!” You snapped and cried out as you came.

You shook as you rode your orgasm and he continued to pound into you. You missed the telling creak in the wood of your headboard as another orgasm began to build. A low whimper passed your lips at the relentless pounding on your overstimulated core.

He growled and dug his face between your neck and your shoulder. His hips snapped into yours aggressively, his pace wild. It was all you could do to hold on tight. You clenched your eyes shut, realizing how rough he was being, and opened your mouth to tell him to calm down, remembering your promise, but he spoke before you could.

“Fuck, I love you so much,” He whispered rapidly into the skin of your shoulder, grazing his teeth over your skin. You forgot the words you’d previously planned and moaned higher and higher, whimpering his name over and over again. Your headboard cracked under his grip.

“You’re mine, _____. Mine! All fucking mine!” He came inside of you and you almost cried out again, but you screamed instead.

But not in pleasure this time. You screamed in pain. He’d sunken his teeth deep into your shoulder, teeth far sharper and longer than human teeth, ripping right through the skin and latching onto you painfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: NSFW Content AND some violence against the reader. 
> 
> Oof. That happened. 
> 
> Oh, Bella, you can't just write your smut back to back, you have to put fluff and filler in the middle. Well, I didn't do that. I am incapable. I'm not even sure I can write fluff. I can't even write a one-shot. It's frustrating. I have all these smutty ideas that I think would be lovely for a good ole one-shot, but them I get too attached. What happens after the sex, though? I need feelings involved. I need to know what happens afterwards. I get attached and BAM I'm 50 pages into a story I don't know how to or want to finish. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! PLEASE leave comments so I can become a better writer. Or just tell me something random. I like jokes. I like random facts about you. Recommend some fandoms to me. Whatever you want.


End file.
